Fight for the Link
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After over 4k fics, 999 of them rated M. We all find out who is the one. The one for the one and only, Lincoln Loud. Watch as the biggest females in the Loud House fandom fight one on one tourney style. Who will win, who will lose? Who will walk away with the sole boy of the Loud kids. Find out in fic #1000. Rated M, this is gonna get messy. (cancelled, getting rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

We start at the Loud House backyard, where a big wrestling ring was set up with a slew of the women of the show surrounding the ring. Standing in the middle of the ring was Lincoln's best friend and the stalker of the eldest Loud Clyde McBride, and the second youngest of the family but the smartest girl probably ever Lisa Loud.

Lisa: Live from the Loud House in Royal Woods Michigan, we have the first and ONLY ever Fight for the Link! I'm your host, Lisa Loud. Joining me today is the only non-Loud main character and best friend of the only boy in the Louds: Clyde McBride.

Clyde: Great to be here Lisa, but I have to ask. What are we doing again?

Lisa: I'm glad you ask, as anyone who has ever watched the Loud House or has ever read or written a Loud House fanfiction. There is one burning question we all have.

Clyde: And that is...

Lisa: Who is the best girl for Lincoln?

Clyde: I see...

Lisa: Well the Loud Sisters have decided there is only one sure-fire way to know who Lincoln will end up with.

Clyde: Asking him?

Lisa: Nope, a one on one tournament style no holds barred fight to the death.

All: WHAT

Lisa: My apologize, I got excited. Two girls from the Loud House fandom will step into the ring. There are no pinfalls, submissions, disqualifications, or count outs. The only way to win, is to incapacitate your opponent until they say the following words. "I quit'. If you win your match up, you will advance to the next round to face the winner of another round one fight. This will continue until there is only one left standing, the last remaining girl standing will win the hand of Lincoln Loud in marriage.

Clyde looked over to see his best friend in some kind of throne, the white haired boy just shrugged.

Clyde: Okay, but why is he in his skivvies?

Lisa: The grand prize is also a night of passion with the man of the hour: my brother Lincoln.

Clyde: And by night of passion, you mean...

Lisa: Yep, coitus. Or in other words, sex.

Clyde: (Flabbergasted) Why?

Lisa: Because the Loud House is one fic away from it's 1000th Rated M fanfiction, and Zoryan El Muerto is going to have it. Plus, it will be total confirmation that Lincoln is the soul property of whoever wins this tourney.

Clyde: Okay, I guess.

Lisa: Trust, it's gonna be messy. Anyway, Let's introduce the combatants.

 _Lisa_

 **Clyde**

 _Our First contestant is Lincoln's first crush on the show, a regular school girl with not much exposure on the show. But was a force to be reckon with in the fic 'The Loud Sim Date' by Exotos135: Christina_

 ** _Christina_**

 **A normally shy girl, but has a vicious side to her. I wouldn't want to mess with her, that's for sure.**

 _Next up we have our first Loudcest girl, from the part of the fandom that ships Lincoln with one or many of his own sisters. It's the girl known for sports, but most prominent the number one topic in Loud House fanfiction history. The most hated episode to ever air in 'No Such Luck', it's the 13 year old Lynn Loud._

 ** _Lynn Loud_**

 **She will do anything and everything to win, as she is on a road of redemption. She wants to put what happened March 13, 2017 in real time.**

 _Our next fighter is a heavy favorite to win it all, with a multitude of stories that ship her with Lincoln. She is a tomboy with a heart of gold, who use to be Lincoln's bully. Now looks to prove that she is Loud House's number 1 ship girl. It's Ronnie Anne Santiago._

 **You better believe that after stories like 'Young Amore' and 'What's Rightfully mine', she looks to prove that Lincoln is that. She knows that everyone is gunning for her, she needs to watch her back AND front if she hopes to win this whole thing.**

 _ **Ronnie Anne**_

 _Up next is our other Loudcest girls. The princess of darkness, who is up with the likes of Ronnie and Paige as the most Lincoln-shipped girls. She can scare people just by looking at them, and has her own army of flying bats. It's Lucy Loud._

 **She looks to bring Scary Strong to the Fight for the Link, and will see if she has the right cards to predict her success in this contest.**

 _ **Lucy Loud**_

Lisa: That is only a handful of the girls that will compete for Lincoln's love, stay tuned till next time to find out the rest of the competition.

Clyde: And if you want to catch up on this or any of Zoryan's other stories, hit the fav and follow button in the reviews to catch the latest update on this and other of his works.


	2. Rest of the Roster

Lisa: Welcome back folks to the F.A.O.F.F.T.L.T.

Clyde: (confused) the wha?

Lisa: First and only Fight for the Link Tournament.

Clyde: Aye.

Lisa: Last night we introduced the first 4 of 18 total women who will fight till one woman remains. Christina, Lynn, Ronnie Anne, and Lucy have been confirmed. But right now, we are about to introduce the last remaining fighters that have been subjected to at least one sexual experience with Lincoln Loud in a fanfiction.

 _Lisa_

 **Clyde**

 _Entrant number five comes from a family that is practically the real life definition of perfect, with the dental records to match their accomplishments. And as one of the older combatants, she might walk away with another trophy in her family trophy room. It's Beatrix Yates._

 ** _Beatrix_**

 **She has brains, brawns, and beauty. The three B's, she's gonna be a tough one to beat.**

 _Coming in at the number six and seven, are the most polar opposite twins you have ever seen. One likes to get dirty, and the other is a prima donna with an inferiority_ complex- HEY! _\- but have agreed that if either of them wins the whole thing, then they will share the prize. Which is quite rare for these two, it's twins of Loudcest: Lana and Lola Loud._

 _ **Lana Loud**_

 _ **Lola Loud**_

 **They may be small, but they can leave serious bruises. Lana regularly wrestles alligators and grizzly bears, and Lola is a pageant powerhouse. Neither of them are backing down, despite that they are the youngest of the fighters.**

 _From the youngest to the oldest combatant here, which looks to kill and a background in martial arts. This 5th grade substitute teacher looks to take this field to school, bringing up the proverbial ass at number 8 it's Ms. DiMartino._

 ** _Ms. DiMartino_**

 **Ba...Ba...Ba...(Flustered and feeling a constriction in his pants)**

 _Moving on before my partner get's a heart attack, fighter number nine is as dark as she is pale. Will she keep her demons in check to win it all, it's Maggie._

 ** _Maggie_**

 **Phew, glad that's over. Anyway, though Maggie has only one episode under her belt, that hasn't stopped the fanbase to ship her with the Loud House comedian. But tonight, she looks for a different kind of Loud if you know what I'm saying.**

 _Speaking of the comedian, she is the Nightmare of April Fools' Day. Her methodical approach and planning can be a huge terror for the rest of the field, it's the 'funniest' girl you ever met Luan Loud!_

 ** _Luan Loud_**

 **(Shivers) The crows... Anyway she may like the make people laugh, or attempt to anyways. But tonight, she puts the 'Business' in Funny Business** \- Nice one, Clyde. hahahaha.

 _(Rolls eyes) Moving in at number eleven we have an young maiden who goes to Royal Woods Elementary School, and is one of two kids with the same name. She's coming off the most time she ever spent in an episode, it's Girl Jordan._

 ** _Girl Jordan_**

 **Honestly, she has a tough road ahead of her. With so many high profile names, she's gonna need to pull out all the stops if she hopes to walk away victorious.**

 _Coming in as numbers 12, 13, 14, and 15. We have what could be the Lincoln-Shipped Fantastic Four, girls with different personalities each with a friendship with a Loud Sister. Debuting back to the Sadie Hawkins Episode, have return for a chance at the boy they were promised. We have the mini Rockstar Tabby, clown enthusiast Giggles, maiden of the night Haiku, and the Bruiser Babe Polly Pain._

 ** _Tabby_**

 ** _Giggles_**

 ** _Haiku_**

 ** _Polly Pain_**

 **Four Girls with various skill-sets, they look to takeover this dance.**

 _How fitting to be girl number 16, as that's how old she is. She's a fashionista with an eye for fashion, but has an IQ lower than her bra size. We have the ever loving air head, Leni Loud._

 ** _Leni Loud_**

 **You got to believe she has a lot to prove here Lisa, Leni is not a fighter. Her ignorance may end up being her downfall unless she can focus long enough to make it to the end.**

 _Coming in as the number 17 slot, we have the up-and-coming new girl on the block. She comes in as an unknown, so nobody will know what she can do until she is in the ring. It's Stella._

 ** _Stella_**

 **She comes in as the Dark Horse of this contest, with only one appearance and as a late début. She may pull off a miracle.**

 _And last but certainly not least, it's the self proclaim "Number one girl for Lincoln". She's a gaming prodigy and has shown that she will do whatever it takes to win the Link, as shown in story 'What's Rightfully Mine', our last contestant is Paige._

 _ **Paige**_

 **Her gaming skills means she's a pro at coming up with strategies and thinking on the spot, Paige is laser focused becoming number one.**

After the introductions, all eighteen women competing stood in the ring cheering for an opportunity for stardom. And to get in Lincoln's pants, Lincoln sat at the throne with a blush when he looked through the field of his show's girls that have agreed to do this incredibly stupid idea.

Lisa: So Linc, as the object of these girls desires. Who do you think will make it all the way to end?

Lincoln: (sweating) Um, uhhhh. I-I can't really say, they all have the ability to make it. I can't just pick one.

Lisa: Short and humble, as expected.

Clyde: Now with all the intros out of the way, all the fighters are heading inside in anticipation for our first match up in this very... eccentric tournament.

Lisa: Everyone reading this, we like you to get involved here as much as you can. So here's what's gonna happen, you guys will have a say in how the bracket will end up. All you have to do is go to the reviews, and select the following fighters of who you would like to see dish out the pain.

1: Christina

2: Lynn

3: Ronnie Anne

4: Lucy

5: Beatrix

6: Lana

7: Lola

8: DiMartino

9: Maggie

10: Luan

11: Girl Jordan

12: Tabby

13: Giggles

14: Haiku

15: Polly Pain

16: Leni

17: Stella

18: Paige

Clyde: Each fight will be determined by your votes, the top two fighters after each chapter will be the ones fighting in the first round.

Lisa: For Clyde McBride, Lincoln Loud, and all the ladies in the Fandom. I'm Lisa Loud, we'll see you next time on...

FIGHT FOR THE LINK


	3. 1st Round: Rock Vs Roll

_**Round 1**_

 _ **Fight #1**_

 _ **Tabby vs. Polly Pain**_

We now see the ring with two sets of bleachers on both sides on it packed with screaming fans with various flags for the girls in the tournament, and a red carpet that came from the back door to create an entrance way. There was also a lot of weapons scattered around the ring and backyard. We then see Lisa and Clyde sitting with Lincoln at a commentary booth with Lincoln still in his throne.

Lisa: Welcome back Loud House fans, we are set to start off the first and only Fight for the Link tournament, if you haven't read the first two chapters I'm the smartest girl in the multiverse Lisa Loud. Joined the most shipped 11 year old to ever live and the desire of 18 and possibly more women. (Noticing some 'marry me Lincoln' signs in the crowd) Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln timidly waves to the thunderous ovation he got, he still didn't know how his sisters were able to pull all of this off.

Lisa: And of course, the momma's boy and stalker of the eldest Loud sibling: Clyde.

Clyde: I do not stalk Lori!

Lisa: Then explain the mass of panties I had found in your closet.

Clyde: (Panicked) How did you find out?!

Lincoln: (Threateningly to Clyde) We're gonna have a little talk about this later. (to Lisa) Leece I know why and the others put this whole thing together, but I admit I am looking forward to seeing these ladies put on a show. Even if I'm the grand prize they're fighting for.

Lisa: That and a million dollars.

Lincoln: Wha?

Lisa: Let's get things under way with our first match up of the fic, we have two of the Sadie Hawkins Four Horsewomen battling out in what looks to be a real brutal match up.

Clyde: That's right Lisa, kicking things of is the Little Rock and Roll Party Queen herself Tabby. Going up against the Reaper of Roller Derby, it's Polly Pain.

 _ **Tale of the Tape**_

 **Tabby**

 **Age: 11**

 **Height: Same as Lincoln**

 **Style: Technician**

 **Polly Pain**

 **Age: 11**

 **Height: Two inches taller than Lincoln**

 **Style: Powerhouse**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

 **(Ding, ding, ding)**

In the middle of the ring stood Lori's boyfriend and future husband, and the ring announcer for this tourney: Bobby Santiago. He wore his usual green plaid jacket with the sleeves rolled to his elbow over a white shirt, jeans, and brown sneakers. He held a microphone up.

Bobby: Welcome everybody to the first ever Fight for the Link tournament. The rules of these first round match ups are simple. There are no pinfalls, submissions, count outs, or disqualifications. The only way to win, is to incapacitate your opponent, until they utter the words 'I quit'. If neither opponents say they quit in the span of twenty minutes, then our three judges will determine who moves on to the next round of the tournament. Points are awarded for damage dealt, resilience, and highlights. Each match up in The winner of each match will advance to the second round, one step closer to 1 million dollars AND Lincoln Loud as a husband and lover.

Lincoln: (whisper to Lisa) You got Bobby as an announcer?

Lisa: Just roll with it.

Lincoln: You got judges?

Lisa:

Lincoln shrugged as he looked over to the entrance ramp, he then went slack jawed at what was at the end.

Standing there, in a purple one piece swimsuit while rocking out on an air guitar.

Bobby: Approaching the ring, _TABBY!_

The little rocker was given a massive ovation from the crowd, she made her way down still playing her air guitar as she slid into the ring where she threw up the goats on all four sides of the ring. She then looked to Lincoln with a very sultry look and gave her barely covered little bum a slap, which caused Lincoln to blush already. Lisa noticing this.

Lisa: Not even starting this match up and already my elder brother is redder than a tomato, not too soon he may be getting a 'little' visitor if you know what I'm saying.

Lincoln glared at his sister for that comment, he then turned his attention to the ramp where another girl fighting for him arrived. This one wore her skates, and a tight yellow tank top and purple shorts.

Bobby: And her opponent, _POLLY PAIN!_

Polly started off by punching the air a few times before giving it a round house kick and heading down to the ring.

Clyde: Tabby is gonna be in for a tough one tonight, Polly is not only a champion roller skater, but I hear she's been training with her aunt Shaylee: the former UFC bantamweight champion and training partner of Ronda Rousey.

Lincoln: I agree, Polly may have the strength advantage...

Lisa:... but there are more ways to win then brute strength alone. As we get our first fight of the tourney, let's head down to our referee for the competition. Which is our eldest sister, Lori.

Tabby and Polly stood in the center of the ring with Lori, who was wearing a black and white striped tank top and her usual cargo shorts. Polly had put her skates in the corner of the ring.

Lori: Okay, you guys know the rules. No biting, no killing, everything else goes. Shake hands.

Tabby and Polly proceeded without question.

 **Ding, ding, ding.**

The bell has rung, and the two fighters started circling the ring, waiting for the opportunity to strike. The two then got into a collar'n'elbow tie up. Tabby being the shorter had a slight advantage, until Polly evened it out by lowering her hips. Polly then found herself in a headlock, Tabby wrenched the arm in to pass out the much stronger skater girl. Polly then lifted the Rockstar up and slammed her down with a back suplex, causing Tabby to release the hold.

Clyde: Polly bringing her power game early, being friends with Lynn we come to expect that.

When the two got back to their feet, Polly tossed her opponent into the corner. She then drove her shoulder into Tabby's ribs repeatedly, each driving the wind out of mini rocker. She then backed of and executed an overhead belly-to-belly suplex.

Lisa: Polly with another suplex variation, really driving those hips into her throw.

Tabby then staggered while holding herself on the far corner from her opponent, she barely saw Polly taking a running start straight for her. She just dodged her as Polly went shoulder first into to steel post, the impact can heard around the back yard. The Louds' next door neighbor just rolling his eyes before closing the window and blinds, 'Eh, doesn't even make the top ten weirdest things I've seen in their backyard'.

Tabby then rolled out of the ring and picked up a nearby chair, she prepared to swing at the head of Polly Pain as she was still on the post. And then she drove the chair into the side of her head between the post. The crowd cringing and commentators cringing at the sight.

Lisa: Did you hear that?

Lincoln: Hear it? I can feel it!

Clyde: Just like that, Tabby has taken the advantage. Polly's ears must be ringing so hard from that con-chair-to with the post.

True to Clyde's words, Polly sat in the corner holding her head as her head spun from the chair shot. Lori kneeled down with a microphone in hand.

Lori: Do you want to quit?

.

.

.

….."..No!"

Tabby sighed at the refusal, she knew she had to do a lot more to get someone like Polly out of the contest. She threw the chair into the ring, then proceeded to toss in a bunch of weapons from the outside. Like a few kendo sticks, some chairs, a cooler, and a metal bed sheet. She then went back into the ring- But then she got caught with a big knee from Polly. The skater girl then sat the chairs into a pile, she then grabbed Tabby by the legs before wrapping them around her neck. She got a handful of her swimsuit, then picked her up for a powerbomb onto the chairs. The crowd cheered for the action, Lincoln felt a little uncomfortable since they were fighting for him. Polly then picked her up again before driving her down into a second on the chairs, then she repeated it again and again. Before picking her up one last time, and she lifted her up and drove Tabby down for a last ride onto the chairs.

Clyde: Oooh, and after a series of powerbombs on the chairs, Tabby may be in need of a chiropractor. Her spinal column must be in serious pain right now.

Lisa: I concur, plus it seems we have our first glamps of nudity in this tournament. Expect a lot of that in a fic like this.

Lisa was right about that, during the powerbomb rampage Tabby's one-piece was getting major tears from some sharp ends. Polly realized that she held what was left of her opponent's outfit in her hands, she watched as Tabby writhed on the ground in agony in her birthday suit. One can see the little bumps are her chest, which means she's in the developmental stages of puberty. Though small, it was enough to make Lincoln blush and light feeling in his skivvies.

Lori kneeled down to the naked rocker girl.

Lori: Tabby, do you want to quit? It's okay if you don't want to continue.

Tabby just smacked the mic away, she was not gonna let a little nudity get in her way.

Lisa: Ain't she a trooper? After getting slammed repeatedly into the chairs and being stripped downed, she still fights on.

Clyde: Polly seems to be getting frustrated in the first five minutes of the match.

He was right, seeing Tabby refused defeat surprised her. Being the more athletic and stronger of the two, she was sure to win by now. She gripped the ripped up swimsuit in her hand and proceeded to wrap it around the smaller girl's wrists behind her back. Thereby, restraining her arms so she couldn't defend herself. She then walked in front of the kneeling girl with a smug look on her face, Tabby returned it with a glare.

Polly: Nothing personal, just business.

Polly then started rapidly punching Tabby right in the face, each one make a louder and harder impact. Everyone winced as each blow landed, Lincoln shielded his eyes. Polly's punch party ceased, and she took a look at her handy work. Tabby had a black eye, a bruise on her cheek, and her nose was bleeding a little. Polly felt bad of course, but she was in to win. She then gave Tabby a hard kick to the chest of Tabby, she then repeated these kicks over and over again. Kind of like the YES kicks of Daniel Bryan. Or as Corey Graves calls them, The Miz's "It" kicks.

Lisa: Polly taking page out of Daniel Bryan's playbook.

Clyde: I think the Miz would be envious that an 11 year old kid can perfectly replicate his former rookie's kicks better than he did, as much as WWE commentator Corey Graves would deny.

Lincoln: I think he has a bigger erection for the Miz than Michael Cole did in 2011.

After the twelfth kick, Polly stepped back as Lori kneeled down.

Lori: Tabby, you sure you want to continue? Just say the words, and I can end this.

Tabby: (with a crazed look in her eyes) BLOODY HELL NO!

The crowd cheered louder at the defiant answer.

Polly just gave her a death stare as she picked up a kendo stick, she got ready to swing- OH but gets clocked with a wicked headbutt from the British decedent, Tabby followed up with another headbutt. Dazing the skater as she hobbled over to the ropes, Tabby then gave her a running dropkick which sent Polly over the top rope. Polly's head landing hard on the apron as she fell to the floor.

The crowd clapping in anticipation at what Tabby is gonna do now, with her hands still tied behind her bare back. She watched as Polly slowly got up, Tabby then took a running start, rebounding of the ropes and...

Lisa: TOPE CON-HILLO! Tabby taking it to the sky, crashing right onto Polly.

Everyone was applauding Tabby for the high-flying risk, most them might be cause she performed it while still naked. And a reminder that no one in the audience is over the age of 18, just the friends we've seen in episode _Friendzy_. Tabby blushed at the reaction from the crowd, but shook her head as she remembered her predicament. As she was trying to unhook herself, Polly was crawling to the corner where she left her skates. She grabbed one of them, and looked to Tabby, who by then had freed herself from her binds. She screamed as she ran at her opponent with her skate in hand, but Tabby ducked before she can hit it. This gave Tabby the chance, she grabbed Polly by her tank top and tossed her back first into the apron. She then slammed her head-first into the ring post, she then tossed her back into the ring. Tabby then dragged the barely conscious Polly's legs to a nearby post, with both of her legs on either side. And in one instant...

Lisa: FIGURE FOUR ON THE POST! Polly Pain living up to her name sake as her legs are being tangled around the steel.

Polly screamed in pain, she was locked in tight. She reached out for any sign of escaping, but she can find none as Lori approached her with her microphone.

Lori: Do you want to quit?

Everyone leaned in for the answer.

.

.

.

.

.

Polly: (screaming, and crying a little) … AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH...… I QUIT! I QUIT!

 **Ding, ding, ding**

The crowd gave the two a lukewarm ovation for their performance, Tabby released the hold as she stood up in victory. She got into the ring and stood strong atop of the corner facing the commentators, she pointed over to Lincoln before blowing him a kiss and throwing up the goats. Lincoln smiled warmly at this, she put in a good effort. Tabby and Polly joined Lori in the middle, the ref with each hand in the fighters'.

Bobby: Your winner, and moving on to Round 2. TAAAAAAAAAAABBBBYY MUUNK!

Tabby had her hand raised as she cheered in victory, Polly gave her a handshake in congratulations.

Polly: I got to hand it to you, you were tougher than I thought. (Hugs her victorious friend, she hugs back) But next time, don't be so lucky.

Tabby: I'll be waitin Luv.

Lisa and Clyde joined them in the ring.

Lisa: Tabby, you were in the ring with a very strong opponent. Tell us how it feels to be moving on.

Tabby: Well, Lisa. I was kind of surprised to be asked to compete in a contest like this, a lowly half orphan who lives in a flat. But I didn't let that stop me, I'm gonna do my best and maybe go all the way to win the big one. And I don't mean the money. (winks to Lincoln, who blushed at the light joke)

Clyde: Polly, you put up a good fight. Have any words for Tabby?

Polly: …. Kick their jolly arses! (says in a mock British accent).

The two high fived in respect.

Lisa: Now Tabby, as the victor of the first fight of Round 1. We would like you to take a seat in one of the Seats of Champions, sitting there means you are one step closer to being a laid millionaire.

Tabby exited the ring and sat down on a big chair next to the commentary booth with a velvet exterior big enough for 9 people, she then felt it vibrate a little. It also comes with a massager in each seat.

Tabby: R-r-r-r-rocking massage chairs loves, should I be getting some new threads though?

Lisa: Don't bother, you'll be losing your clothes anyway. Because Polly, even though you lost. You won't be leaving empty handed, for you get a few consolation prizes.

Polly: (excited) Really? What did I win?

Lisa: Well I'm glad you asked. Clyde, tell her what she gets for participating.

Clyde: First, you get a check for $500! (hands her said check)

Polly: Sweet! (Pumps her fist with the money in side)

Lisa: For your second prize, we're gonna need you to hand over your clothes.

Polly: (Raised an eyebrow) Say wha?

Lisa: Nobody leaves this contest a loser, so we arranged that each combatant will have one consolation boy if they happen to lose at any point. And your's Polly, is eagerly waiting in the basement. So just leave your clothes here till after the tournament is over.

Polly was a little weirded out at the request, but complied anyway. She pulled her tank top over her head, revealing she was braless and had a slightly bigger set of breasts than Tabby, but not a noticeable difference. She then removed her shorts, leaving her as naked as her friend. She then headed out of the ring and towards the backdoor to the house.

Lisa: Good luck with your 'prize' Polly, (whispers) I highly doubt that.

…

Polly just walked down right to the basement, where she saw a path of rose petals leading towards a heart shape bed with a banner that said 'Nice try, better luck next time'. She could see around the room there were little candles with a scent of raspberry, this would have been a really romantic setting. Except,...

"Oh, who's the lucky lad- oh boy."

"Rusty?"

Yep, sitting on the bed in a pair of heart shaped boxers was Lincoln's 'back-up' friend Rusty Spokes. Normally his little pimples would repulse ANY GIRL that looks at him, seriously he's like bug repellant for girls. But after their time at the Sadie Hawkins dance, she thought he was kind of cute. Plus, he was the only one besides Lincoln to not barf from her 'Helicopter' move. Things were fine.

Until he saw another girl he thought was hot, and they both beat him to death.

Polly just had a look when her favorite movie was spoiled before the big dramatic finale, or when she and her friend Lynn lost a roller derby. "Hello, Rusty."

Rusty went from a cool man, to a blabbering heap of sweat. "Um, hey Polly. So, what are the odds?"

Polly just sighed as just sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed, not even looking at her 'prize'. Rusty was expecting the silent treatment, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I deserve that. But listen, every time I look back on what I did to you. I feel a searing pain right here (points to his heart), and it's been eating me up since then. Truth is Polly, you were the first girl I ever really liked. When we danced at the Sadie Hawkins, I felt like I was on top of the world. I had my first win ever, like I had just won the lottery or the gold medal at the Olympics. I should have realized what I had, before I lost it." Rusty said with regret for his mistakes.

While Polly was less furious, she still shrugged his hand off, "Just why do you do this sort of thing? Why are you so obsess with women and do these stupid... things you do?"

That was a question Rusty had to think about, why he is such a loser when it comes to the female sex? He sighed as he sat next to Polly at the edge of the bed, he turned to look at her. She looked at him with a serious expression on her face, demanding an answer.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends."

He sighed as he explained himself, "Honestly, I don't know why I get so weird around women. I guess it's because, I never learned how to properly talk to one." Polly raised and eyebrow at this, he continued "Around the time my brother Rocky was born, my mother was taken from me. She was struck with stage four breast cancer, they said she had a year left to live. She was carrying Rocky at the time, her reported last day was... the day Rocky was born."

Polly's serious look faltered after hearing that, seeing that sad and miserable look on Rusty's face made her feel... awful. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"Believe me, I wish I was. But I'm gravely serious. She wasn't the only one, my grandma passed away two months after from pneumonia, then my aunt Rhonda was killed in a bank shooting." each death made a bigger ache in Polly's heart, watching him recall those tragic memories was hurting clearly hurting him. "If I had to guess, the reason I come on strong around women is because I don't have any in my family to talk to. I was so desperate for female attention, I kind of lost it. It made me the lose the only girl I ever really loved."

Polly sighed, "Rusty."

"Yeah- OOF!" he was immediately pushed onto the bed with Polly's lips pressed hard against his, with her legs on both sides of his waist. For Rusty, if he died right there, he would die a happy man. After a few seconds, the shock wore off as he kissed back with as much passion as she did. It was a matter of time before they separated for air.

Polly panted as she smiled at the boy that had captured her heart, in spite of ALL of his faults and lack of redeeming qualities. "I can never stay mad at you for long." she then ripped the boxers off him as she kissed him again, she can feel his tool growing under her snare as they made out. She then broke off the kiss and pressed her thumb hard on his throat, "But seriously, break my heart again and I will break all of your limbs, shove them straight up your candy ass, dump your dismembered body into a casket, light it on fire, and shove it off a cliff into shark invested waters and watch as they eat your flesh off leaving your bones to the to rot in the deepest depths of the ocean floor. Am I clear?"

"As a crystal, my brawling ball and chain." he fearfully let out.

"Good, now where were we?" she perked up as she took his lips again, and guys know the rest it's a rated M fic.

(with Lisa and Clyde)

Lisa: And that goes to show that everyone is a winner in their own way, even Rusty. Despite he has no redeeming qualities.

Clyde: This is getting intense and we only had our first fight, and as we look at the updated bracket, Tabby will be moving on to the second round.

Lisa: With 16 girls to come, we move on to a case of Old Crush vs. New Crush. As the OG Lincoln Crush Christina, takes on the new promising rookie Stella. Join us next time for more of...

FIGHT FOR THE LINK

 **Current Advancers**

 _1\. Tabby_

 **Remaining Fighters**

 _Christina_

 _Stella_

 _Ronnie Anne_

 _Girl Jordan_

 _Paige_

 _Maggie_

 _Haiku_

 _Giggles_

 _Beatrix_

 _Ms. DiMartino_

 _Leni Loud_

 _Lynn Loud_

 _Luan Loud_

 _Lucy Loud_

 _Lola Loud_

 _Lana Loud_

 ** _Next time_**

 ** _Christina vs Stella_**

 ** _Old Crush Vs. New Crush_**

 ** _Who Will Win? Who will Lose?_**

 ** _Make sure to hit the fav and follow for any future content._**


	4. Battle of the Crushes

Waiting around in the living room of the Loud House, we find the remaining girls in the tournament lounging around and doing their own thing. Leni was doing her nails, Luan and Giggles were doing a duo comedy act, Lynn and Ronnie having a little contest out of chores, the three goths were doing a little séance, Girl Jordan, Christina and Stella were talking, Lola was admiring her reflection, Lana was gnawing on a hamburger chew-toy, Beatrix was doing some homework assignment for her computer coding class, Paige was playing a video game on the PS4, and DiMartino watched over them. All of them were wearing their usual outfits, for now.

Though they were chillaxing waiting for their respective match up, they could hear the loud moans coming from the basement. Paige was growling at dying again after all the noise made her lose focus and caused her character to get incinerated, "Can't you Louds do anything to shut them up! Or soundproof the basement when the next loser goes down to see her rebound guy?"

"Sorry Paige, but our walls are seriously paper thin." Lana answered.

"Besides, it's called the LOUD House not the SILENT House!" Luan laughed at her forth wall pun, everyone sans Giggles groaned.

"I still can't believe that Polly is letting Rusty of all people confiscate her V-card, that guy was chased up a tree last summer!" Christina said perplexed.

 _"HEY, THAT DOG WAS VICOUS!"_

"It was a baby chihuahua!" she yelled back to Rusty, who just went back to plowing the big chined girl from the Sadie Hawkins episode mercilessly in a doggy style position.

"Now Christina, as they say 'There's a lid for every jar'." DiMartino told her.

Paige smirked, "And Rusty is neither of those, the only girl that a guy like Rusty attracts are either imaginary or bribed. And no amount of money is worth dealing with him." Everyone laughs at the burn.

While Ronnie Anne and Lynn were shooting balled up socks at a basket, Ronnie turned her head to face the sporty sister "So, what's the deal with this tournament? Why have your brother be the prize?"

"Ronnie Anne after three seasons and possibly going into our fourth with a movie and a spin off with your family, not too mention over 4,000 fics we feel that Lincoln is in total need for a girlfriend. And since he's an overthinking wimp who has his dream girl just every season, we feel as though we need some kind of way to determine who we feel wants to truly be with him. Who is the best all-around girl that Lincoln can be happy with? And that's when we got this idea." Lynn explained while they were still making sock baskets.

Ronnie Anne nodded in semi-understanding, "Okay, so what made you think of the people in this roster?"

"Well Christina, Paige, and Stella are crushes 1, 3, and 4 respectively. The Sadie Hawkins girls because they seemed to had fun before they ran off for his friends. GJ (Girl Jordan) for some reason. Maggie because she's the kind of creepy this fic may need. Beatrix because she's from the perfect family. And DiMartino because, well she's hotter than the sun at a fourth of July party in Texas. Lincoln's words." she listed off.

"And why are you and your sisters in too? I mean, you guys are family and yet you want to fuck your brother?" she raised an eyebrow.

Lynn shrugged, "Meh, we don't know either. Just a sense we need to make sure he gets a fine lady, which will be me." she said that last part a little smugly.

"In your dreams, your weird and terribly inappropriate dreams!"

Lynn smirked, "Why Ronnie, if I didn't know any better..."

"What?" the Latino tween stared challengingly to the ponytailed brunette.

"That your butthurt there's a tournament with Lincoln up for grabs, that there is a load of women that will stop at nothing to have his sweet dick ramming into them. You're upset that you're not canonically dating Lincoln after you had his first kiss, and now 17 other girls including his sisters and a supermodel hot substitute teacher are vying for your man." Lynn pressed.

Ronnie Anne just laughs it off, "Oh that's rich, why would I be concerned that other girls want Lincoln? Why should I care that he may be kissing, hugging, fucking, dating, marrying, and having a family with some one that is not me after all of the times we shared in the Loud House!" she tried to play cool, but she was starting to twitch a little. She walked away before Lynn could ask another question, leaving Lynn a satisfactory grin.

Just then they saw by the stairs a stark and jelly legged Polly with some fluids running down her leg and carrying an equally nude Rusty in a bridal position, some of noticed the dazed and nearly insane smile the red head had. They grimaced that he was still hard "Don't mind us, just heading upstairs to rest up in one of the rooms, and maybe go for round 6. They've already got the consolation prize ready for the loser of the next match up." Polly explained.

When she got up one step, Christina called "Hey, who is the rebound boy this time?"

Polly shrugged, "I don't have the jurisdiction to tell you, just don't lose and you won't find out. Now if you'll excuse me, me and Pizza Face here have some quality time to catch up on." she said as she went up the rest of the stairs. Rusty just mindlessly laugh, 'Best day of my life.' All the other girls shivered at the thought of having to have sex with Rusty, but Polly seems to really like him so they decided to just be glad it wasn't them.

(Later)

Bobby: The following contest, is a first round match up in the Fight for the Link!

The audience cheered at the introduction, they looked to see who would be competing next.

Lincoln was still a little apprehensive of this whole idea, but decided he might as well see what happens. When he looked to the entrance way, he blushed as his eyes widen at a face he was once very fond of. Heading down to the ring with brown hair tied back, black fingerless gloves, blue wrestling boots, and a blue sleeveless leotard

Bobby: Introducing first, Christina!

Lisa: Lincoln's first crush makes her appearance in the Fight for the Link tournament, she has a lot of eyes as the OG ship girl of Loud House.

Clyde: She has a tough challenge ahead of her Lisa, let's see how well she can do in this fight.

Christina slid into the ring and waited in the corner for her opponent.

Bobby: And her opponent...…. Stella!

Christina and Lincoln went wide eyed as they saw the formerly called 'New Girl' appeared on the entrance way. Dressed in a black training bra and black shorts, she also wore a black luchador mask. She took a running start and did a flip off a trampoline into the ring and did a little 'Lucha, Lucha' chant like Kalisto.

Lisa: Clyde, how do you think Stella will fare in this tourney?

Clyde: I don't know Leese, she's only had one appearance so we still don't know what she can bring to the table. We'll see what thing girl has to offer.

The two fighters stood in the middle of the ring with Lori as she gave them some words before match.

Lori: Okay guys, you learned the rules in the back. I don't want see a single corpse in this fight, shake hands.

Christina and Stella did so, then gave some motivating words before separating.

 **(Ding, Ding, Ding)**

Lisa: And we are now under way in our second match up of the evening.

Clyde: It's the first crush against the latest love interest, Lincoln have any preference on who's going forward.

Lincoln: (looks away) I'm staying out of this.

Lisa: Good idea, nothing angers a woman more than being compared.

As the two were talking the fighters paced around the ring, looking to land the first blow of the match. The two than got into a tie up, then Stella put Christina in a headlock. The latter than pushed her off into the ropes, then she took Stella down with a shoulder tackle. Christina then ran to the ropes, Stella ducked underneath in, then leaped over the brunette's running form before she finally got in her in a hurricanranna. Christina rolled through until she got kick in the head by Stella, which caused her to roll out of the ring. Stella then looked to the corner, looking for some high risk district. She ran towards her target, before going for a...

Lisa: Springboard Tornado DDT to the floor! Stella taking it to the skies in a big payoff.

Clyde: Just goes to show the lengths these women will go through for the white haired prize right next to me.

That caused Lincoln to blush, though he composed himself when he saw Christina laying on the ground clutching her head. Lori hopped out of the ring and kneeled beside her with mic in hand.

Lori: Do you want to quit?

Christina just shook her head 'no' as she slowly stood up, she saw Stella running towards her so she side-stepped her. But then Stella jumped off the edge of the gate and went for a moonsault- but Christina caught her with a powerslam!

Lisa: And Christina catching Stella out of mid air with a hard powerslam on the hard ground, high risks and no reward there.

While Stella writhed in pain, Christina looked under the ring for a weapon to use. She pulled out a few chairs, a table, a ladder, and finally two kendo sticks. Everything but the sticks she put in the ring for later, she look towards Stella's groggy stance and started smacking her with the kendo sticks. The crowd winced at each snap of the wood across the girl's mid section.

Clyde: Christina treating Stella like a piñata, I don't think there's any candy in her.

Lisa: If there is, it wouldn't taste very good.

Christina continued to beat Stella with the sticks until the luchador style combatant got back in the ring, she followed suit and RIGHT INTO A SUPERKICK TO THE FACE. This caused her to drop the sticks and stumble into the corner, Stella than ran full speed at her and delivered a dropkick into the corner. She then gave her opponent two more corner dropkicks before Christina collapsed to the bottom turnbuckle. Lori went over to the seated Christina.

Lori: Do you want to quit?

Christina: Not a chance!

After hearing that, Stella took one of the chairs and laid it down on Christina. She then climbed up to the top turnbuckle on the opposite side of the ring, Lincoln knew what she was going for.

Lincoln: My god, she's going for Coast to Coast!

Clyde: Shades of Smackdown Live's Commissioner Shane McMahon, a guy that has survived 20ft falls and a falling out of a helicopter.

Lisa: This is getting interesting.

Stella hyped the crowd up, the audience was motivating her to go for it. But when she jumped...

 **POW**

Lisa: Oooo, knocked out of mid air by the chair.

Clyde: That momentary pause came back to bite her in the butt, not literally of course.

Christina stood up as Stella held her face in pain as a large gash under her eye appeared where part of the chair cut her, Lori kneeled beside her as she slowly moved Stella's mask up to wipe away the blood before asking her.

Lori: Stella, if you want to quit now just say so.

Stella: (Painfully) ….No!

Christina groaned at the refusal, so she then put the fallen Stella in a side headlock. Her arm cutting off any oxygen, but Stella was not giving up so easy no matter how much Lori asks her to quit. Christina kept the lock on her hold as Stella was starting to turn purple from the lack of circulation to the brain, Stella slowly got the two up to their feet. She then started giving Christina some punches to the gut to try and break the hold, she then lifted her up for a belly to back suplex. Stella slammed Christina down but the brunette held on, Stella then gave her another suplex and a third one that forced her to release the hold.

Lisa: Fascinating, after six minutes without the proper flow of oxygen Stella was able to deliver a hat trick of belly to back suplexes.

Clyde: But has the damage been done?

Clyde was right, Stella was gasping for air as she held her throat trying to regain her breath. Christina was somehow able to get up first, she saw Stella was still woozy from the headlock so she decided to end it now. So she had to bring out the big guns. And by that I mean she set up the table that was placed in the ring, she then set up a ladder.

Clyde: I think Christina is done playing games, and she wants to end this match in brutal fashion.

Lisa: I concur- what in Schrodinger's Cat is she doing now?

Every now saw Christina going outside to look under the ring again, they went eye wide as she pulled out a gallon of gasoline and a lighter.

Lincoln: I have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Lincoln was right about that sick feeling, because Christina just poured the gasoline on the table and lit it on FIRE! Everyone gasped and some sickeningly cheered for the flames.

Lisa: HOLY QUACOMOLY! Has Christina gone insane!?

Clyde: This is getting too much for me! (faints)

Christina laughed as she dragged the still gasping Stella to the ladder, she tried to fight back but Christina just banged her head against the steel. She then took the microphone from Lori before climbing up the other side of the ladder while lifting Stella by the hair that stuck out of her mask, when she reached the top of the ladder she looked to the flaming table below before voicing an ultimatum for the mask girl as she twisted the hair.

Christina: Now Stella, there are two ways for you to get down. Either A) by saying the magic words and forfeiting the tournament, or B) you crash and BURN! The choice is yours.

She held the microphone to the panting girl.

Stella:...I (pant)…. pick...

 _Everyone waited in anticipation._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

..

...

.

.

.

…. C!

Christina raised an eyebrow before finding herself AND Stella flying off the ladder!

 **CRASH**

Lisa: THE MADNESS, STELLA WITH A SPANISH FLY FROM THE LADDER ON THE FLAMING TABLE! I'm too shocked to even speak the scientific name for it.

Christina and Stella were both hurting, but Christina got the worse end of it, her back was burning as she flailed around like a fish out of water. Stella slowly pulled herself up on the ropes as she watched Lori go to the smoking brunette.

Lori: Christina, I know what you're gonna say but-

 _ **I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT!**_

 **(Ding, ding, ding)**

Stella sighed in relief as the bell rang and Christina was getting medical treatment for her burns, she looked to Lincoln who understandably look traumatized at the closing moments of the match. She mouth an 'I'm sorry' as she stood up as she and Christina, who was getting aloe rubbed over her bare back, joined Lori in the center of the ring.

Bobby: Your winner, and moving on to the second round... Stella!

Said girl had her hand raised as her fans cheered for her, supporters of Christina still clapped for her showing. Afterwards Stella hugged the downtrodden Christina carefully as to not hurt, she whispered apologies to her for the Spanish Fly. But the brunette waved them off, and offered her congratulations. The two were then joined by the three commentators.

Lincoln: What the hell was that?! I can tolerate a tournament that determines who my girlfriend will be, but that's where I draw the line- (he felt a finger shut his mouth.

Christina: Shhhhh, it's okay Lincoln. We all knew the risks of these fights, and we're okay with them.

Stella: Because, in some way, shape or form, we all care about you. Us and sixteen others signed up willingly knowing we might get hurt, because sometimes it's worth a little pain. Like they say, 'What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger'.

The two then gave him a simultaneous kiss on his cheeks, Stella on the left and Christina on the right. Lisa walked up to the victorious Stella as Lincoln stood there with a blush.

Lisa: Stella, you just pulled off a major victory over a Loud House veteran and one time major villain in a Loud House fic. What's going through your mind?

Stella: Well Lisa, I have a lot of things on my mind right now. 1) I hope Christina is okay, 2) This contest is crazy, 3) this show and it's fandom is crazy, 4) maybe that crazy is what I needed to move on. Loud House fans are some of the most wildest and all over the place community I have ever seen, but I think that's why it fits the chaotic environment that is the Loud House. I hope that I can still be a part of the show before we turn into the next SpongeBob and Fairly Oddparents.

Lisa: Couldn't have said it better myself. Anyway you two, I ask that you leave your clothes here. For Stella you have a seat waiting for you in the Seats of Champions next to fellow advancement Tabby, and Christina you're not going away without some love tonight.

The two then nodded as Lisa and Clyde stepped out of the ring leaving Lincoln alone with his old and new crush. The two girls were intentionally making a show out of stripping as Christina slowly and methodically slid her leotard off her small frame, sending the white haired boy some wonton winks along the way. Though her chest was still flat, her erect nipples make up for it. Stella pulled her bra off, showing that her breasts have slowly developed. She also made some suggestive faces to Lincoln as she slid her shorts off her small but perky behind. Christina giving off a little shake as she slid the rest of her leotard off while Stella flicked away her mask, the two stood in front of Lincoln buck naked as Lincoln covered his growing tent with his hands.

Stella: (Whispers) see you after the tournament, Linky. (kisses him on the cheek).

She made her way to the chair next to a relaxing Tabby, she hopped on as the chair started massaging her aching body.

Stella: Aw yeah, that's the stuff.

Tabby: I k-k-k-k-k-k-kn-n-n-o-o-oo-o-w R-r-r-r-rr-r-rr-r-r-ig-ght.

Good thing the seats were underneath a gold tent, other wise Tabby would have been sunburned. Christina was handed her check for $500 as she made her way back to the house.

Lisa: Two girls moving on, only seven more to go. Who will joined Tabby and Stella? Who will leave the competition? Who's the next fight? What's gonna happen next?

Clyde: Find out next time on

FIGHT FOR THE LINK

.

.

.

.

.

….

(With Christina)

The girl reached the last step and saw who was waiting for her on 'The Bed of Losers'.

"Really?"


	5. Respect Your Elders

_**Current Round 2 Fighters**_

Tabby

Stella

 _ **Coming Up, we have two of the oldest competitors fighting for supremacy.**_

Leni vs. DiMartino

But first, let's check in on Christina and her prize.

 ** _With Christina_**

The brunette had just reach the bottom step to the basement, her fight with Stella got a little too heated for her tastes. But she was glad she got a chance to compete, Lincoln seemed like a nice guy. Even though she initially found him weird for that video in that contest with his most embarrassing moments to counteract his sisters' video, which included a few times he was kissing a picture of her face. Then after some uncomfortable encounters they were cool, but she still switched classes. She thought it was for the best anyway, he just wasn't really her type. And the things people do for their ships was really unhealthy, she didn't want any part of that.

But she still thought it was fun to compete, even I it did give her some burns and nearly a broken tailbone. Although, the consolation prize she received was not exactly one she particularly like. Her face went from pained to annoyed seeing who was on the 'bed of losers'.

 _"Sup babe, need something cool for those burns. Well you have me now."_

Christina facepalmed at this, "Great, as if the ladder high Spanish Fly through a flaming table was bad enough. Now I've got the biggest womanizing egomaniac in the whole school, what's next a meteor that will destroy the planet?" she complained as she gestured to a dark red haired kid who had a face of a regular Vegas gambler that always cheats to win the big one, who uses others to get free food and beverages. He was mostly known for that party at a sewage plant that gave 50 percent of the class several poop related diseases, even then he still walks like he owns the world. Of course I'm talking about Chandler.

The boy in question sat up from his laying down position as buff as the girl, "Oh come on girl, you'll be glad you lost when you have me."

Christina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'd rather kiss Jason Voorhees without his mask on." he frown at the burn as she just leaned against the wall, far away from her 'prize'.

Chandler sighed, he hopped off the bed and leaned next to the girl, who scooted away from him. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to say. He always finds some way to weasel through any situation life throws at him, but this was not something he was used to. He normally had girls and boys fond over him, but all that jazz was flushed away and his popularity had plummeted. He had nothing left, he lost his fame, his posse, everything. So that's why he agreed to be a consolation prize in this odd tournament, so he can try to get something.

His silence went on for 10 minutes, Christina finally looked at the red head boy and saw he had this look of defeat on him. She raised an eyebrow, what happened to the smug silver-tongued boy? "Okay, what gives?"

"What's the point?"

This answer surprised Christina, "What do you mean what's the point?"

Chandler just shrugged, "Honestly, I kind of have no idea. Ever since that party at my dad's sewage plant, it all came crumbling down. I thought I was the most popular boy in Royal Woods Elementary, yet I haven't even made a single lasting appearance in like two seasons. Everything after that I had nothing left, I lost my posse, my swag, my fanbase. Even Larry has had more girls fall for him than me."

"His name is Lincoln."

"Whatever, it's clear he's the star of the show."

"Actually this whole show revolves around-"

"I know what this show is about! But that's not the point, point is... I'm a nobody. I have no friends, no followers, no nothing. You know why I acted the way I did?" Christina shook her head, "Because...…."

"Because what?" he looked away nearly about to cry. "Chandler, I can't help you if you don't tell what's wrong."

"Just forget it, you'll just leave me like all the rest!"

"You won't know, until you try."

"Please, what's trying ever done for me?" Chandler barked.

Christina than glared back at him, "Oh, so I see it now! You're lonely isn't it?"

"I am not even gonna dignify that with a response." he huffed.

"So you think it's easier to use this faux fame to play people like puppets because you never even tried to make real friends and be nice to people? You know what your motto should be, 'It's easier to not try at all, then to try and fail'!" now these two were full on yelling at each other.

"You know what friendship is? Well I'll tell you, a whole bunch of lies before they eventually rip your heart and toss it into the incinerator!"

"How would you know, you never had a real friend in your life!"

"YES, I DID! AND HE LEFT ME!"

This caught Christina by surprise, "Huh?" Chandler went wide eyed as he just realized what he said, he turned around with a beet red face.

"I did have a real friend, one who always stood by me when I faced bullies. His name was Jaxon, he was my best friend. We had sleepovers, played video games, been to each other's dad's occupations. He was the first actual friend I ever had." he could not believe that he was admitting all this, especially to some girl he hasn't even took time to know. She could not believe it either.

"What happened then?"

He sighed as he shivered at the memories, he then felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He saw the girl embrace him from behind, normally he'd be so confident and excited about this, but now he felt a little something else. Something he never felt in like 5 years, what was it? He then found himself dragged to the bed, she then got on top of Chandler with the biggest doe eyes she can muster, "Pleeeeeeease?"

He sighed, "Then one day, their was this gaming competition. We both signed up for it, the grand prize was a trip to the Australia for a wrestling show. I was a big fan of WWE, and we both ended up in the finals. I couldn't harm my best friend, but he had other plans. He not only beat me in the game, afterwards he beat me in the real world as well. I lost the championship, and my best friend. And I learned after that, the world is piece of crap. Only the strong can survive, and the weak were tossed in the trash. It's a dog eat dog world. Friendship goes a long way, but only the aggressive thrive. Yet, all I've got in life was a literally crappy birthday and nobody that actually cares about me." he sadly sighed as he turned in despair.

Christina felt a little bad for Chandler, no wonder he's such an asshole. Sighing to herself, she decided to take pity on him with a little peck on the lips. His eyes went wide as a big red blush spread over his face, "Don't look to deep into this."

…

At the backyard arena, everyone got ready for the next match up in the Fight for the Link. The sisters that aren't competing cleaned up the arena after the last fight, and found the guy that left the gasoline and the lighter under the ring and evicted him.

(Ding, ding, ding)

Bobby: The following contest is a first round match in the Fight for the Link, with a twenty minute time limit!

Lisa: As we return to the Fight for the Link, let's remind everyone that if you want to catch up on all of Zoryan El Muerto's content be sure to fit the fav and follow buttons down below or in the review section.

Clyde: And as an added bonus, if this fic hits 100 favs and follows. Zoryan El Muerto will write the first Linka-geddon tournament. The 63 Fight for the Link with 36 guys of the genderbent Loud House universe fighting for hand of female Lincoln in matrimony, Linka Loud.

Lincoln: Wait, what?

Lisa: Now let's see who will be joining Tabby and Stella in Round 2.

Everyone looked to the entrance way to see who will be competing next, and what a treat for the guys. Coming out in a turquoise tank top and shorts, with her blond flowing hair and smile that lights up a room. The crowd cheered at this Loudcest favorite.

Bobby: Introducing first, representing the Loud Sisters. She's the queen of fashion, and looks to prove that you don't need brains to pull off the big one. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's…. LENI!

Leni smiled and waved to the crowd as she daintily walked to the ring, she was so distracted she didn't see the nook in the carpet and tripped over it. She then rolled on her side all the way to the ring. Some of the audience laughed at the scene, but she didn't let that falter her smile as she shot back up. She hopped onto the apron and waved to the crowd and blew a couple kisses, she even got some 'Marry me, Leni' shouts from the guys. She fumbled getting into the ring, but nobody cared.

Lisa: Classy as always, how do you think she'll do in this match?

Clyde: Well, she's not a fighter. She's gonna have a tough time.

Lincoln: Why are you guys even partaking in this again? (to Lisa)

Lisa: Well most of us do find you unhealthily delicious. (she told Lincoln in a sultry tone, then kissed a blushing Lincoln on the cheek) Also we needed more players.

Lincoln held the cheek his 4 year old sister kissed, he and his sisters kissed each other on the cheek all the time. But this felt somehow different. He didn't have time to think about that as he saw his other sister's opponent, and he and all the guys had huge blushes and getting very painful feelings in their pants. One can only assume who could cause an entire area of men to grow weak.

Bobby: Ba...ba…...ba….ba (SLAP) Thanks babe. (clears throat) Her opponent, every man's weakness... (gulp) …. Ms. Dimartino! (shivers while grabbing at the painful bulge growing in his jeans)

Lori rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's reaction, but couldn't help but chuckle at her brother's beet red face while covering up his tented skivvies.

All the guys in the backyard all felt painful in their crotch, especially thanks to what the oldest woman in the tournament was wearing. She wore a strapless black bikini top and bottom that was a little small for her caramel colored skin, being the oldest also meant that she had the biggest set of breasts of the field. She nonchalantly strutted her way to the ring, almost intentionally sending wanton winking to all the guys including a suffering Lincoln. Ever since she had hit puberty, nearly every guy she ever met goes starry eyed and entranced if she just looks at them. No matter the age, boys always looked at her like the last slice of pizza. Although she initially hated the attention she gets for her looks, she had gotten used to the love baskets her students would give her when Mrs. Johnson was unable to teach and the number of men that tries to get in her pants. She did wind up putting restraining orders on the creeps that try to cope a feel of her boobs in public, her beauty was both a blessing and a curse.

Her father was a model, and her mother was... unfortunately... a pole dancer. So she naturally had the features of a god, even when she was a kid boys would go up to her and gaze at her like an action figure or something.

Lisa: Our oldest contestant in the Fight for the Link, and as the guys would say the most gorgeous. I don't see the point, and not just because I'm a four year old girl.

Clyde: Ba...ba….ba (SLAP) Thanks, Leese. This is gonna be a toughie, two girls who are as beautiful as a warm summer day. One is a substitute teacher, and the other is... average intelligence.

Lisa: Some might say, slightly below.

DiMartino and Leni stood in the center of the ring, face to face.

Leni: Oh, I don't want to do this. I can't harm such a pretty face.

DiMartino: It's okay Leni, it's all just a game. That I don't intend on losing.

Leni: Well you should totally be in the next round, I don't want to get in the way. (Turning around to leave)

DiMartino: (eye roll) Always the pushover, bet you're skills are as worst as that tacky top of yours.

Leni: (goes wide eyed before facing her again with a look of rage) What did you say about my top you bitch?!

Everyone gasped at the scene, the Leni everyone knew and love never swore in her life.

Lisa: Snap, things are getting personal now. DiMartino clearly not wanting a forfeit victory.

 **Ding, ding, ding!**

Right when the bell rang, Leni instantly drove her much older opponent into the bottom left corner of the ring. She wasted no time raining down shots to her head and knees to her mid-section. The crowd felt scared, some shouted "NOT HER FACE!". But the normally ditzy blonde girl ignored them as she whipped DiMartino to the other side of the ring, the adult woman had no time to rest as she was clocked with a running knee and taken down with a bulldog.

Lisa: Leni right out of the gate, with some quick strikes and a little shade of former WWE superstar CM Punk.

Clyde: I'm actually surprised of the aggression she has shown in the first minute of the match.

Lincoln: Well, if there's one thing I know Leni takes seriously it's clothing. Last time Lynn spilled grape juice on her new white jeans, she nearly broke Lynn's spine. Trust me, my sisters are brutal.

DiMartino slowly stood up, before she ducked a clothesline from Leni kicking her in the gut and planting a DDT on the fashionista sister. The substitute teacher than hit a springboard moonsault and landed right on her midsection, the crowd hooting and hollering at the high flying capabilities of the 27 year old woman. (I guess that's her age, she looks like she's almost thirty)

Lisa: DiMartino with some high risks, and getting mighty high rewards.

Clyde: Both of them are showing they're more than just pretty faces.

Lincoln: Try alluring... (sighing lustfully while drooling a little, before getting slapped by Lisa) Thanks, oh man.

 _The other girls watched with seething rage as they saw Lincoln drooling over DiMartino, Ronnie Anne and Paige were even steaming from their ears as they comically turned green with envy._

Lori kneeled down to the prone Leni.

Lori: Do you want to quit?

Leni: No thanks, I already got a quilt from gran gran.

Lori: (Facepalmed) No Leni, I said quit. Meaning you want to stop and lose.

Leni: Oh, then fat chance!

She kipped up and put her opponent in a headlock, with her forearm right across DiMartino's neck. DiMartino then lifted Leni up for a belly to back suplex, but the blond held on tight to the headlock.

Lisa: DiMartino trying to free herself, but Leni kept the hold on tight.

She then slowly got up with Leni still clutching onto her head, the Latina woman then pushed Leni off of her and into a corner. DiMartino then ran towards her, but Leni sidestepped- but oh wait, DiMartino slid under the ropes and quickly rounded the post before sliding back into the ring and hitting a running dropkick.

Clyde: Holy Handlebars, DiMartino with a running dropkick! Did you see the skill she had in that sequence?

Lisa: Yep, once again she takes control of this bout.

DiMartino then picked Leni up and tossed her over the top rope, Leni landed with a thud on the ground. She slowly and groggily stood up as DiMartino ran to the ropes looking for a suicide dive, she leaped through the ropes- ….. BUT GOT STRUCK WITH A KENDO STICK! Stopping her momentum and sending a loud CRACK through the backyard.

Lisa: Oh tough break, Ms. D trying to go airborne again but got caught.

Clyde: Like they say, don't go to the well too often.

Lincoln sweated as he hoped Ms. DiMartino was okay, and not because he thought she was the sexiest woman he ever saw that's for sure. Leni hopped back in as she watched DiMartino carefully stand back up, she brought the kendo stick right into the older woman's ribs. Then she swung right into her back, and she kept hitting her senseless as long red streaks were forming in the places Leni hit her. While the audience was mostly cringing with each smack, a couple people were actually starting to think it looked kind of like a kinky BDSM shtick. DiMartino was kind of starting to moan after the 9th strike, who knew she had a masochist side?

Leni stopped after 15 smacks, DiMartino silently whined as she was on her knees with red lines all over her back and sides. Lori kneeled down next to the woman.

Lori: Ms. D, do you want to quit?

DiMartino: (Shakes her head) No Chica, I ain't done now. (carefully getting up, feeling the sting from getting wacked like a piñata)

Leni took another swing, but got caught by DiMartino who then gave her a wicked headbutt. The impact caused Leni to drop the kendo stick and giving her opposition the chance to hit a step-up kick to the side of her head, this brought Leni down to a knee as DiMartino bounced off the ropes and hit a shining wizard to her face. The crowd cheered, but not for what you were thinking.

Lincoln: (Wide eyed and blushed all over his face) Ba... ba….. ba….

Clyde: (blush) Oh man.

DiMartino realized she felt top light and a little breeze to her... 'Oh boy'. She looked to the side to see her bikini top was broken off her from one of the kendo shots, exposing her E-cup breasts to the viewers. Some of the older teens held their hands over the younger kids in the stands, but all the High School seniors were just about to start touching themselves though the glares from the girls stopped them before they unzipped their pants. She embarrassedly chuckled at her current circumstance.

DiMartino: Oh dear, it happened again.

All the guys in the crowd were having real bad anime nosebleeds, especially Lincoln was nearly braindead at seeing his favorite substitute almost completely naked.

TAKE IT OFF!

Everyone turned to see Lincoln sitting back in his chair with his hands crossed over his mouth with his entire body now beat red, this not sitting well with the girls in the house or the ones in the seats for Round 2.

Clyde: yeah, TAKE IT OFF!

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF!" those chants filled the backyard as all the guys were begging to see the full superhuman beauty that is Ms. DiMartino. The female half of the spectators just gave up, some even joining in on the perverted chants.

Leni sat up as she heard the people shouting at her opponent to 'take it off'. Now she may not be the brightest lightbulb, but she had a feeling what they meant when she saw that DiMartino's top was missing. The woman in question looked a little apprehensive about it, but Leni just smiled as she staggered up.

Leni: Hey, Ms. D. (getting the attention of the older woman) Since this is a Rated M fic, how about we give these people some _real_ girl on girl action?

This kicked the cheers into overdrive as Leni nonchalantly started stripping off her outfit, seeing the blond girl's C-cups exposed and her small plump ass and shaven pussy on display brought a whole level of lust to the men in the crowd. Along with a couple of the girls getting nosebleeds. Lincoln slumped back into his chair with his hands grasping on his crotch as his erection was starting to get seriously painful, which was about to get worst when he saw DiMartino letting out a smile of content.

DiMartino: Well, if the people want it.

She then slowly and methodically lowered her bikini bottom, with her rotund and caramel ass pointed directly at Lincoln. The crowd let out a booming ovation for the two nude fighters, DiMartino blew a final kiss and wink to the white haired boy which made Lincoln faint on the spot.

Lisa: (looking over her brother) Lincoln? Lincoln? (shakes Lincoln)

Lincoln: (starry eyed) … pretty... lady...hehehehehe

Lisa: Oh dear, I guess DiMartino's beauty was too much for him. She's probably gonna have a lot of enemies thanks to it.

DiMartino: (Looking over to Leni) You see Leni, this is the burden I carry. This face and figure (tracing her body, nearly causing the male audience members to Faint-town) are a terrible curse. Be thankful it isn't yours.

Leni and DiMartino circled the ring, ignoring the hoots and hollers from the crowd. The two lock hands in a test of strength, both pushing the other to get an advantage. Leni for having experience with violence due to her living environment against DiMartino's more older and developed figure.

The exchange ends with Leni kicking DiMartino in the gut, and executing a perfect Twist-of-Faith on DiMartino. Who didn't stay down for long as she shot back up and into a flurry of punches to the face and gut, DiMartino tried for a kick of her own- but got caught. She tried to use the other leg for a kick to the head, but Leni caught that leg too. After some struggling on both ends, Leni was able to flip the older woman onto her stomach while driving her knee into the back of her head (Chris Jericho's Liontamer submission).

Leni: I hope you like the taste of FLAN!

DiMartino screamed as her face was being pressed into the mat from the younger girl's knee, and her legs being pulled back. Lori kneeled down in front of her with the microphone in hand.

Lori: Do you want to quit?

DiMartino:...…. NEVER!

She then slowly and painfully pushed herself off the ground, with Leni's knee still digging into her skull. But she was able to roll onto her back and kick the fashionista off of her and into the corner, DiMartino then rushed forward to her. But Leni moved out of the way, luckily DiMartino stopped herself before she could ram right into the padding. She then quickly untied the back of the pad, just in time for Leni to rush at her looking for another running knee- BUT CAUGHT EXPSOED STEEL!

Lisa: GOSH! Leni looking for a knee again, but DiMartino moved out of the way and took the padding with her.

Clyde: This fight is pretty much over, it's hard to walk on one good leg.

Leni held the knee as DiMartino quickly rolled her up and locked in a CALF CRUSHER on the bad leg, Leni screamed in the pain from the hold. Lori got in front Leni, worried for her sister's well-being.

Lori: Leni, do you-

Leni: NO! NEVER! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A WALKING MANNEQUIN!

Leni tried to scramble her way out of this, she tried to drag her way to the ropes. Though it wouldn't enforce a rope break, she was running out of options now. DiMartino didn't like that comment about her, she thought she worsen the hold by placing her other leg over the leg she had right now. Keeping the blonde's leg tangled in her own, she then showed off her flexibility by getting into a bridging position with legs still encasing Leni's. With her goods on display as she was dealing out pain, DiMartino let out one final piece of advice for her younger opposition.

DiMartino: Respect your elders, kiddo.

Leni could barely hear her over her own screams of agony, her leg was getting bent in ways they're not supposed to. The bridge worked as an anchor, leaving Leni in the middle of the ring as her leg was about to snap.

Leni: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! I QUIT! I QUIT!

 **(ding, ding, ding)**

The crowd gave the two a standing ovation for their performance, and not just for their lack of attire.

Lisa: Finally, it's over. They both put up a good fight, but only one can move on.

Clyde: Leni gave it her all, but DiMartino was too much.

Lincoln: (groaning as he woke up) Ugh, what happen?

Bobby: Here's you're winner and moving on to Round 2, Ms. DiMartino!

Lincoln went wide eyed as he saw the most sexiest teacher her ever met get her hand raised in the middle of the ring by Lori, this meant she is one step closer to being his lover. The crowd cheered as DiMartino and Leni shared a hug of respect, this put Lincoln in some kind of trance.

Leni: Good Luck Ms. D, you're gonna need it.

DiMartino: Thanks, Leni. You almost had me there.

She was then surprised when Leni grabbed her face and planted a wet kiss on her lips, this caused some of the guys to explode in arousement. Leni separated from the kiss and looked to the crowd.

Leni: Told yah you'd get some girl-on-girl action!

Lisa, Clyde, and the blushing Lincoln enter the ring. Lincoln stood in the corner, trying to look away from the nude women in the ring.

Lisa: Ms. DiMartino, you have just advanced to the next round in the Fight for the Link tournament. What's going through your mind right now?

DiMartino: Well Lisa, I'm still a little unsure of how this tournament will go. I mean, I'm more than twice Lincoln's age.

Lisa: I don't think he minds (pointing to the blushing Lincoln in the corner). But if you do win the whole thing, I have a machine that can make Lincoln the same age as you.

DiMartino: Well, I guess all I can do is make the most of it.

She then walked over to the man of the hour and kneeled in front of him, her warm smile hindering any nervousness he had. She placed a hand on his shoulder before giving him a light kiss on the cheek, Lincoln tried to give on to her. But, she stopped him with a finger.

DiMartino: Not until after the tourney.

He nodded as she exited the ring and joined the two girls in the 'Seats of Champions', who then glared right into her face.

Stella: Don't try anything funny, this is far from over.

Tabby: You just started a war, mate!

Back in the ring.

Clyde: Leni, while you may have lost. You're not going away empty handed, head on down to the basement for your consolation prize. (handing her a check for $500)

Leni: Okay, thanks.

She then gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek before heading back to the house.

Lisa: And with that let's add DiMartino to the list of women advancing to Round 2.

 **Current Advancers**

Tabby

Stella

Ms. DiMartino

…

Lisa: With 3 down and six to go, we're one third of the way through. Coming up next we have a sister vs. sister match up, between the Little Diva Lola vs. 'Lynnsanity' Lynn. The diminutive sparkling princess with no regards for who she stomps on, and the girl who is the captain of all the sports teams she has played and sent every one of her wrestling opponents to the hospital. It will not be pretty.

Clyde: We are guaranteed to have our first Loudcest combatant in Round 2, will it be Beast or Beauty moving on? Who will be the next rebound guy? And will Lori ever say she loves me?

Lori: Not in a million years!

Lincoln: Find out next time on...

(All three) FIGHT FOR THE LINK

-With Leni-

The second oldest sister limped down the stairs, her leg felt a little numb but she'll be fine. When she reached her destination, she felt a surge in her heart as she saw who was laying naked the middle of the 'Bed of Losers' surrounded by rose petals. Her consolation prize was a seventeen year old boy with a cap on his head, and was rather overweight. This was the same boy she thought wrote that love letter back in Season 2.

"Hey, Leni."

"CHAZ!" she wasted no time in kissing him on the lips. But winced when she tried to lift her leg.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little sore, maybe you can help me feel better." she fluttered her eyelids, causing Chaz to chuckled lightly with a blush on his face.

"What Leni wants, Leni gets."


	6. Beauty Vs Beast

We start off the next chapter back with the second eldest of the Louds: Leni, who just lost her first round match up against DiMartino. Though she wasn't successful, she put up a hell of a fight and prove she can be vicious under her sweat exterior. But right now, she wasn't feeling like a loser thanks to the consolation prize she got. Which lucky bastard was so fortunate to be the rebound of a lovely and some might say easy blonde before they get ten kicks to their ass?

"Oh, Chaz." Leni moaned out, "You always know how to make me feel good." she breathed as she rested her arms over his shoulders. The boy in question was a rather hefty teen that Leni has fancied for a while now, even though he's one grade older than Leni. As per Clyde who has read all of Lori's yearbooks, but we're not talking about him.

"Leni, so beautiful." he let out. The teen boy was currently sucking on one of Leni's breasts while softly massaging the other one, his free hand rubbed up and down her back as he was sipping her milk like a newborn baby. Leni repaid his actions by grinding her wet snare along his monster of a dick. Though he was a relatively small in stature and horizontally tall, he had the package to match. Though it was an average but good 7in, the width was about 4in.

The two teens had crushed on each other for some time, but never worked up the courage to ask the other out. But after this tournament, they couldn't care either way. They were here now, so that's okay. Chaz released her boob from his assault, leaving small bite marks around her left nipple. The two smiled warmly and seductively too each other, almost telepathically telling the other what they want. Even if Leni has the brains of a bag of rocks, she knew he was feeling kind of antsy for her.

"Does the Chaz want?" she sensually questioned while scratch underneath his chin.

Chaz replied equally ready for a good time, "Chaz wants. Does Leni want?"

"Oh Leni wants. And what Leni wants, Leni fucking gets." he knew she only swears when she's feeling horny.

"How about you be top, I don't want to flatten you with my weight." he suggested, feeling a little self-conscious. He was always over the recommended weight for his age since he was three, he got picked on a lot growing up. But years of being called names like Fatso, or Fatty Matty, Pigboy, or Bellyman has helped him built a thick skin against those bullies. And not just because he never went on a diet. But it's when Leni's around that he feels his size is a curse, those fears were washed away when Leni gave him a big kiss on the lips.

She pulled back after a couple seconds before telling him, "Chaz, I love you for you, not your body. I honestly like it, more of you to love. But if it makes you feel better, sure." Chaz gave her a big hug.

"You're so sweet Leni, never change." he softly whispered in her ear.

"Same to you Chazzy Cakes."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

(Back in the ring)

 ** _Ding, ding, ding._**

Bobby: The following contest is the final first round match up of Day 1 in the Fight for the Link Tournament! If you want to catch up on more on this tourney, then follow us on Faceshelf, Tweet, and/or for all the latest action.

Lisa: As per the ring announcer Bobby Santiago stated, this is our last fight of the day as it is getting quite late tonight and most of the audience have strict bedtimes. We are almost half way through our soon to be Elite 8. And yes I said 8, because for our final round 1 match. After this fight we insist that all the readers rank the remaining fighters on who they think will make it to the next round. Then the top pick will duke it out in the ring against the lowest pick. This will continue until there are only four bachelorettes left, the remaining four girls will compete in an fatal four way elimination style falls count anywhere match.

Clyde: And the winner of that fatal four way will be the final girl advancing to Round 2.

Lincoln: But right now, let's get to our last fight of the day so we can go to bed.

Everyone waited to see who will be the next two combatants in the Fight for the Link. The crowd gave a mixed reaction to who's coming out, but mostly boos.

Bobby: Introducing first, representing the Loud Sisters. 'El Champion Del Mundo!' Lynn Loud!

The 13 year old girl came out in a more revealing version of her Strong Suit persona in Lincoln's created comic book, with a V-neck going down between her fairly small breasts. And it was a little tighter, it especially felt a little more snug on her small rear. Some of the guys her age still cheered for her, most people of the fandom only remember her for the events of _No Such Luck_.

Lisa: The sports fanatic of the family, she has drawn the ire of many of the fans. If you don't know why, then you've been living under a rock you're whole life.

Clyde: Totally, in the midst of Season 2 she became probably the most hated of the Loud Sisters.

Lincoln: (sigh) It was the episode _No Such Luck_. You've probably read over hundreds to thousands of the fanfics that are derived from that one episode, it cemented itself as the most hated episode of The Loud House yet. Basically she lost a softball game, she blamed me for it and told my entire family I'm bad luck, and then I ended up locked outside the house by our parents.

Clyde: Whom just this morning found out that THAT was against the law, so now they are in a hearing with the people of Child Services for the next three days.

Lisa: I've been kicking myself ever since that day, I'm a woman of SCIENCE! I shouldn't have been swept up by silly superstitions, I was a FOOL!

Lincoln: (patting his second youngest sister on the back) It's okay, I've long forgiven you guys since your apologies. Although, I never really heard Lynn say it.

Lynn just reached the ring when she heard some yankie shout.

GO DIE YOU SUPERSTITIOUS BITCH!

She glared at the guy who yelled that, who then got escorted out by security. But she sighed nonetheless, she knew she had a lot of the fans were still on that incident. She hopped into the ring and immediately grabbed the mic from Bobby's hand.

Lynn: Alright, listen up people. (everyone silenced up) Look, I know I haven't always been the greatest sibling in the world. And I'm not what people call 'gentle'. I made a lot of mistakes in my life, mistakes I wished I can take back. But the one I am reminded of over and over again, week after week, month after month, fanfic after fanfic. The episode that has haunted me for years, you all know what I'm talking about.

The crowd booed loudly at what she was referring to, Lynn completely understood.

Lynn: I admit, I could have handled my first lost with a little more grace and dignity. And by that, I mean ANY grace and dignity. Even if Lincoln didn't show up I probably would have lost, and instead of taking it with my head held high. I looked for any excuse I could find, and unfortunately that came at the expense of the most important thing in my life. (looks over to Lincoln)

Lynn: Lincoln, I'm sorry for everything back then. For forcing you to go to the game, calling you bad luck, getting you excluded from everything, and even having you kicked out. And I'm sorry about forcing you to wear that squirrel costume for two weeks, it wasn't you or the suit. I got to wound up in my superstitions, it was wrong for me to turn you into one. And as an apology, I will fight for as long as I can in this entire tournament and show you how sorry I am personally. But if I don't win, then so be it. (mic drop) I love you bro.

The crowd slowly started to cheer for her heartfelt apology, Lincoln let out a little smile.

Lincoln: It's okay Lynn. Whether you win or lose, you will always be my sister. And, I love you too sis.

The two shared a nod as Lynn as she looked to the entrance to see who will be the next victim of Lynnsanity.

Bobby: Her opponent, also representing the Loud Sisters. The Queen of Mean... Lola Loud!

The crowd let out another mixed reaction as the little diva of the family appeared in her pink jeep driving down the entrance way, she gave a little wave to her adoring fans that attended. She sported a sparkling pink leotard with no sleeves and legs and her favorite tiara, her hair tied up in a little bun. When she got to the ring she hopped out of the little car and climbed up the turnbuckle to look out to the crowd before doing her pageant wave, though she has a good fanbase people still fear her for a slew of reasons. Most of which involve some serious dirt she dug up on them.

Lisa: It's a battle between two of the scariest sisters in the family. Lola for her cunning wits and ability to find new dirt on her foes, and Lynn for her dominating power and forcefulness. It's brains vs. brawn. Who will come out on top this time?

 **(Ding, ding, ding)**

The two sisters circled the ring, Lynn with a huge smirk on her face against Lola who looked ready to kill. The two then ran to each other while yelling battle cries, but Lola swiveled around her much larger opponent and hooked her arms around her waist. Lynn being the more experienced wrestler and being much larger casually pulled her off and threw her into the turnbuckle.

Lisa: Lynn with the power early on, Lola is gonna have an uphill battle tonight.

Clyde: Totally, she's like half of Lynn's height. She needs to avoid her as much as possible.

Lynn then charged at her sister, but Lola dodged her attack as she went shoulder first into the steel post. The crowd heard the thud as Lynn's flesh met steel, but she didn't have time to react as Lola ran at her with a running dropkick to the corner. The bigger Loud was still on her feet, so Lola followed up with another running dropkick, and another. But while she went for a fourth, Lynn exploded out of the corner with a wicked clothesline.

Clyde: Holy shamoly! What a clothesline, that's what Lola had to avoid. Lynn strikes with the power of a lion, and the speed of a leopard.

Lola got back up, but felt a little dazed by the move. Lynn then gave her some hard punches to her stomach, then gave a couple elbows to her head before sending her out of the ring. Lynn followed suit, but ran into a wicked chair shot from Lola to her gut. The crowd reared back in anguish each time Lola smacked Lynn on the back with the chair, she then went to drive the chair into her sister's head- but Lynn dodged just in time as the chair hit the steel steps. Lynn then droved her shoulder into Lola's midsection and slammed her on the apron.

Lisa: And Lynn slams Lola hard onto the apron, that's the hardest part of the ring.

Lynn pulled back as Lola kneeled down holding her back in pain. Lori popped out of the ring and kneeled down to her 6 year old sister.

Lori: Lola, do you want to quit?

Lola: (glaring at Lynn) No way, I haven't even begun to play yet!

With a little bit of adrenaline, Lola charged right at Lynn and started trading blows with her older sister. Her small size and greater speed made it more tedious for the larger Lynn, but her fists were much more powerful. Eventually Lola got the upper hand with a hard knee to the gut, she then threw the sporty sister into the ringside apron. The little diva charge at her again, but Lynn dodged- oh but Lola hops onto the apron and nails a seated senton on an unsuspecting Lynn.

Lisa: Lola with some high flying, she's pulling out all the stops.

Lori squatted over Lynn, microphone in hand.

Lori: Do you want to quit?

Lynn:... Nope!

Lola grumbled before tossing Lynn back into the ring, she then climbed the northeast turnbuckle. She did a little pose for looking for a frog splash- BUT LYNN ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY!

Lisa: Oh, no water in the pool for Lola.

Clyde: She took a chance for that frog splash, but it was not to be.

Lola rolled over holding for midsection in pain, Lynn gets up and nails a trio of elbow drops onto the chest of Lola. She then locked the pageant queen in a head lock, her forearm right underneath her chin. Lola grunted as her neck was constricted, like she was in an anaconda's grasp. She spent a lot of time in holds like this, but Lynn was so much different from Lana.

She slowly got up to one knee, still locked in that headlock. She then managed to stand up and elbow Lynn right in the ribs, after a couple shots she gave Lynn some forearm shots to her face knocking her back to the ropes. Lola then ran back and bounced off the ropes looking to send her sister out to the floor, but Lynn back body dropped her to the outside.

Lola managed to land on her feet, though she stumbled a little on the uneven ground she stayed up right. She then turned around to see Lynn diving through the ropes, landing right on her and sending her to the ground.

Lisa: MAMA MIA! Lynn taking her lucha libre lessons to heart with a suicide dive that takes down Lola.

Clyde: She's a powerhouse that can fly, a dangerous combination.

But Lincoln then noticed that both girls were down, and Lynn seemed to be groaning in pain. She was clutching her left leg hard, she was writhing in pain. Everyone noticed her state in shock and confusion.

Lincoln: Guys, I think Lynn landed a little awkwardly from the dive.

Lisa: It appears so, from my perspective she may have fractured her ACL and DCL. She also appears to have dislocated her knee, this is serious.

Clyde: How did you know what's wrong with her without examining her?

Lisa: My intellect knows no bounds, and from living with these wackos for four years helps to learn how to treat injuries.

Lincoln: Lynn may be the best athlete I know, but even the all time greats sustain injuries. We're not invincible. (turning to the readers) Please don't try any of this at home.

Lori quickly kneeled down next to her sister, she patted the moaning athlete on the back.

Lynn: I think it popped!

Lori: Lynn, if you're hurt we can stop this-

Lynn: (grabbing Lori by her shirt) I! DON'T! CARE!

She shoved her away and tried to stand as Lola recovered by the corner post, Lynn was holding on to the spectators' guard rails to try and take the weight off her leg. Some of the audience patting her on the back in respect. Lynn was just about to try and walk to the ring as she felt a stinging pain in her back.

Lisa: Lola with a chair to the back of Lynn!

Lincoln: Do you think she knows about the _ad-bay eg-lay?_

Lola tossed the chair into the ring before tossing Lynn back in as well, she then looked under the ring and tossed in another chair. And another. And another. Until there was at least a baker's dozen of metal chairs in the ring. She then went back into the ring and picked up a chair as Lynn was on her knees, clutching the leg she injured earlier in the match, but Lola doesn't know about it yet.

She picked up a chair and readied another swing of the chair, waiting for Lynn to stand up. But she noticed Lynn was moving at a painfully slow rate, and she appeared to be in a load of pain. Specifically in her left leg, that's when she realized.

Lola: _hehehe, looks like mama's heading to the next round._

Lynn was just able to pull herself to her feet, hovelling along the ropes on her good leg. Just then she felt a kick sweep her good leg, she landed hard with a thud. Lola then slid the chair she was holding on Lynn's bad leg, everyone got a bad feeling about this.

Lincoln: Oh dear, just realized nothing get's past Lola.

Clyde: She's a shark man, she smells blood in the water and she's on you faster than you can say... AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH.

She gave out an evil smirk before raising her foot and stomping hard on the chair, crushing Lynn's already hurt leg. Lynn screamed in pain as her appendage was in dire strengths. But Lola wasn't done just yet, she repeated her stomping motion a few more times with each bringing out more cries from Lynn and jeers from the crowd.

Lola then stopped and grabbed another chair to do more damage. She then slammed the chair onto the chair-wrapped leg of Lynn, the sound of metal against her metal wrapped appendage made the audience cringe some more. Even the commentators were getting worried.

Lori kneeled down to her sister, worried for her well being.

Lori: Lynn, I don't think you should continue. Your leg is nearly shattered, you must-

Lynn: NEVER!

She then swept the leg of Lola, who fell back first onto on of the chairs she brought in. Lynn then gave out a determined glare as she slowly got back to her feet.

Lynn: I can't give up. I refuse to. Not until I repay all the mistakes I made to Lincoln, especially the Luck-Fiasco. I don't care if I have one good leg, my love for Lincoln will carry me all the way to the finals! A wise man once said, 'When you reach your limit, you need to go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!'

The crowd cheered for the My Hero Academia reference, then on one bad leg she ran from the corner and gave the little monster a wicked superman punch. Lola went down, but didn't stay down. Then Lynn with a fuck ton of adrenaline, gave Lola another superman punch. Then a third, which made Lola hovel towards the ropes. Lynn rolled out of the ring, then charged from one side of the ring to the other to deliver a wick DRIVE BY kick to the side of Lola's head.

Lisa: Unbelievable folks, even on an injured leg Lynn is still fighting. She has a reason to fight, she's found the heart of a warrior.

Lincoln smiled that at her sister's determination, even if it risked permanent damage to her leg. But it seemed to be holding out just fine. Lynn then readied to give Lola her biggest shot, with a mighty roar.

Lynn: OORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

Lisa: Paying homage to Roman Reigns.

Clyde: AKA Joe Anoa'i, who was recently diagnosed with Leukemia. Though you man not have liked him, how can you not shed a tear knowing what he's going through?

She charged at Lola, ready to knock her lights out with a massive SPE- NO COUNTER! Lola countered it into a kneebar, and on the bad leg. Lynn screamed as her adrenaline was snuffed out and the pain was back on full effect, and more now that she's in such a devastating submission.

Lisa: NO! Lola countered, into a vicious kneebar.

Clyde: And on the bad leg too.

Lynn tried to drag her way to the ropes, but Lola pulled her back in and tightened the hold more. She then crossed her other leg to lock in an inverted figure four, Lynn's leg was contorted in more pain. She was in tears as her hopes of moving on were going up in smoke, she didn't want it to end so early.

Lori kneeled down, with mic in hand.

Lori: Lynn, I know what your gonna say. But-

Lynn: OKAY FINE! I QUIT! I QUIT!

 **(Ding, ding, ding)**

Lola released her hold as Lynn held her leg in pain, Lola then immediately hugged her sister with remorse.

Lola: Sorry about your leg.

Lynn: (wheezing) It's fine, I probably would have done the same. It is a competition.

Lola: But your still my family, and I love.

Lynn: hehehe, love you too sis.

Lori helped her sisters up, the crowd cheered at the sister moment. They gave props to both of the competitors, and Lynn for fighting even with a bad leg.

Bobby: Your winner, LOLA LOUD!

The crowd gave a decent ovation, though they still feared Lola. Lola waved to the crowd, before sharing a nod of contempt with Lynn. The two were then joined by the three commentators.

Lisa: Lola, you just knock out a heavy favorite in the tournament. And your own sister as well, talk us though what's going on.

Lola: Well, Leese. It could have gone either way, though I wished it didn't have to be because of an injury. She totally would have beaten me, but not by much.

Lisa: As per the rules, please remove your outfit as it will not be needed in further down the story.

Lola begrudgingly complied, though she would get a bonus from seeing her brother's reaction. She shimmied out of her leotard, leaving her little body as bare as she was born. She walked over to her brother and pulled him down till he was her height.

Lola: Keep that seat of yours warn for your future queen, my king. (kisses Lincoln on the cheek).

Lola then exited the ring to join the other three fighters that have advanced to round two.

Clyde: Lynn, I know this wasn't how you planned on going out. How's the leg?

Lynn: Meh, I've had my fair share of leg injuries. They're actually more common on us athletes than you think. I know I lost, and I'm okay with that. I've learned my lesson about being a good loser.

Lincoln: I'm very proud to hear that, Lynn. Just remember, I will always love you no matter what.

Lynn cried some happy tears as she was hugged by her brother, she hugged back tightly. She then whispered in his ear.

Lynn: I'll be back next time, my little Linky.

Lincoln blushed and went paled at the thought of a next time. Lynn then stripped off her outfit, gingerly with the bad leg. She grabbed her check and gingerly made her way to the basement for her consolation prize, though with a smile.

(later)

Lynn finally got to the basement, after slowly going down on her bad leg. She saw that the room was completely empty, she raised an eyebrow at the empty bed. "Hey, what gives?" she limped over to the bed and looked around.

"Where's the hot guy that's supposed to be here?" she questioned, but what she didn't see were two large figures slowing approaching behind her during her rant. "If this is some sort of karma for the _No Such Luck_ episode, god damn it get over it! It was years ago, why are people still on that. I learned my lesson through all the fanfics and deviantart shit about how Lincoln was either kidnapped or killed outside our home, and how it makes me some kind of demon! Can't you people just grow up already and move on?! I mean seriously, that episode makes up nearly HALF of ALL LOUD HOUSE FANFICTIONS! Some people sure know how to keep a grudge. Am I right lads, or am I right lads?"

 _"You are right, lad."_

"THANK YOU! Wait, who said that?"

 _"Turn around, girly."_

Lynn's eyes went wide, she recognized those grizzly voices anywhere. She had more than several confrontations with the owners of the two voices, and none of them were pleasant. She slowly turned around, and nearly froze at the sight.

 _"Sup, Loud."_

(Back in the back yard)

Lisa: With half of the field set, we are down with today folks. Come back tomorrow as we will have our last four combatants decided in four big match ups.

Clyde: So please, rank whoever you guys want to see in the next round. The top and bottom ranked girls will compete head to head in the next chapter, until they are only four remaining.

 _ **Remaining fighters**_

Luan

Lucy

Lana

Girl Jordan

Giggles

Haiku

Paige

Beatrix

Maggie

Ronnie Anne

…

Lisa: From Clyde McBride and Lincoln Loud. I'm Lisa Loud, and this has been Day 1 in...

FIGHT FOR THE-

HOLD IT!

Everyone froze, standing at the gate of the Loud House backyard. Standing there buck naked, with two black eyes, a broken arm, a twisted ankle, and handcuffed to a bike rack?

Everyone: FRANCISCO!


	7. Bonus Chapter, BvB aftermath

_Previously on Fight for the Link_

 ** _We started off the first ever Fight for the Link tournament, where 18 of Loud House's most prominent women fought for the love of the main protagonist Lincoln Loud._**

 ** _We kicked things off with a clash of styles as British strong-style technician Tabby, faced off against the powerful Polly Pain. Polly controlled most of the match, but Tabby's hard-hitting and grit propelled her to victory with a post-aided figure four leglock. Thus making Tabby the first to advance in the tournament, and sending Polly to an early rebound in the arms of a reignited flame in Rusty Spokes._**

 ** _Next we had the OG crush Christina, who went toe-to-toe with the latest of Lincoln's crushes. The upstart little luchadora of Asian decent, Stella. During the fight, things went to the times of ECW when Christina brought in a ladder along with a burning table. Which would prove to be her undoing when Stella caught her with a surprise Super-Spanish Fly from the top of the ladder into the flames, and bringing an end to one of the favorites in the competition. Though Christina was not very happy with the reward she got (Chandler), after hearing his story she decided to take pity on him and have it._**

 ** _In the penultimate match of Day 1, it was a battle between two of the oldest in the tournament. With one of Lincoln's many sisters Leni, taking on the most gorgeous substation teacher the world has ever seen in DiMartino. The crowd nearly blew the proverbial roof of the place when both combatants took the last few minutes of the fight dawned only in their birthday suits, which Lincoln nearly lost it. After a hard fought battle between both beauties, the experience of DiMartino eventually overwhelm the heart of Leni by utilizing a bridging Cal-Crusher. Procuring the substitute teacher a spot in the next round and the chance for Lincoln to experience every man's dream. Waiting for Leni after her defeat was her lover Chaz, who didn't waste a single moment._**

 ** _And in the previous fight, it was the first all-Loudcest fight with sister Lola and Lynn in a hard hitting affair. Two sisters who have a lot to prove, as Lola came to show that she is not just a pretty face and a manipulator. She can bite as hard as she barks, which was shown. Lynn on the other hand, was on a road to redemption as she was haunted by the events of No Such Luck where her title of most hated sister was cemented after she blamed Lincoln for being bad luck and eventually got him to be kicked out of the house. But during the fight, disaster struck when she made a rare botch that seriously injured her leg. Where Lola targeted over and over again. Lynn fought back however with homage to pro wrestler Roman Reigns, who in real life is battling leukemia. But eventually, one inverted figure four to the bad leg was all it took to end the sports-star Loud's run prematurely. And to add salt to the wound, when she went to claim her consolation prize. She ran into some trouble._**

Everyone was shocked to see the beaten and battered Francisco standing by the gates to the Loud House backyard. Especially Lisa, "Francisco, what happened to you? Why aren't you with Lynn?"

The boy coughed out a little blood as Lori came over with a bobby pin to unlock his handcuffs, "Well I was on my way over, but then these two punks attacked me from behind. They beat me senseless and took my invite." he explained as Bobby put a blanket around him.

"Wait, do these punks happen to be yeah-tall, beefy arms, one with a mohawk?" Lincoln questioned worriedly.

"I think so, that's what I could make out before I got blinded with pepper spray."

"Oh man." Lincoln freaked out.

(With Lynn)

The sister in question was nearly paralyzed with fear, she was face to face with her biggest sports rivals ever. The two goons who broke her ankle during that junior league football game and nearly ruined her family's Halloween. Hawk, the white brute with a mohawk and a face only a mother would love. And his no-good partner in crime Hank, an African American with dark hair covering his eyes who was more stoic but just as vicious. Normally she could take care of these two no problem, but she just got out of a brutal fight and her leg was like beyond repair. She may be tough and gritty to a fault, but she knew it was gonna be tough to face them at less than 100% AND with one good leg.

"Well, well, well. Not so tough are you now, Lynn-sanity?" Hawk mockingly laughed as she hoveled over and tried to throw a punch, but he easily caught it and punched her right in the gut. The blow took the wind right out of her, the boy then tossed the weakened girl onto the bed. The two surrounded the bed on both sides, Lynn looked between the two frantically.

Hank sighed with what seemed to be disappointment, "You know, I kind of expected better from someone like you Lynn. She's like half your height and less than half you age, and she totally destroyed you. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lynn glared before she tried to make a crawl for it, but got stopped when the dark skinned intruder roughly grabbed her hair and held her down with her little ass up in the air. Lynn slowly looked up to see Hawk moved in front of her, she nearly had a panic attack when she saw the girth that he was packing. 10 inches in length by her estimations, she then felt something poke her snatch from behind. She hesitantly looked behind her and went pale at the package her other assailant held, which was about 13 inches and about twice as thick as his crony. And though she was in a terrible situation, a small part of her found this to be a maybe kind of a little bit... hot.

And she felt herself get a little wet when her hands were roughly restrained behind her back and her head was pull with enough force to snap a normal girl's neck, "We are so gonna destroy you, Lynn. And no one, will hear you scream."

(45 minutes later)

The door to the basement burst open, and the Louds and the eliminated and remaining contestants came tumbling down landing in a battle stance. "FREEZE YOU- Uh what?"

Everyone was expecting to find a beaten down Lynn tied to the bed with the two intruders mercilessly raping her against her will. However what they found was the total opposite of what the readers were expecting, instead Lynn was riding her dark skinned assailant like a bucking bronco. His crony was laid out on the side of the bed with a loopy expression on his face. The weird part is, they can see that Lynn was actually enjoying this.

"OH YEAH, FUCK ME HARD!" Lynn screamed not realizing the others entering and now watching this, Hank grinding his teeth as his sixth climax was building, their plan blew up right in their faces as they forgot who they were dealing with. This was Lynn Fucking Loud, you can run her over with a truck and she can still kick your ass.

But he caught a glimpse at the new audience, "Um, Lynn?" he called to her pointing behind her, she pulled herself out of her lustful state to see what he was referring to. She smiled and waved while not relenting her bouncing, "Oh, hey guys. Glad to see you finally made it."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the situation, "Uh, Lynn what happened in here? We thought you were in trouble."

Lisa added, "We would have been here sooner, but they super glued the locks on the door. And why are you having coitus with these two testosterone delinquents who broke into the house and nearly killed your consolation prize." she questioned as she gestured to the battered Francisco, who painfully waved to her.

"One second!" she said before both her and Hank's climaxes his, the others looked away from the scene. Hank collapsed panting as Lynn slowly pulled herself off of him and stood on from the bed. She then made her way over to her crush showing little limping from the many rounds she took from both jocks, she then carefully hugged Francisco "Francie, are you okay?"

"I'll live. But how did you overpower them?" he pointed to the two that attacked him, "Lisa said you got injured in your match."

"Oh, us Louds are notoriously fast healers." Lana said, "Watch." she then pulled out a monkey wrench, which she proceeded to slam right into her eye. "OW!" her wound then instantly healed. "All better." she then did the same to her other eye. "OW!" and then healed again. "All better."

"And as for how, well all I did was show them that whatever damage they can do I can do a whole lot worst. Plus, I learned that they just went through some pretty bad shit that turned them into bullies." everyone just looked at her like she grew a third head, she then jumped on the bed and held her new bitches close to her. She rubbed Hawk's shoulder "Turns out Hawk here has an alcoholic dad who beat him a lot as a child after his mother's passing, he was then put in an orphanage where he was picked on all the time."

Said boy looked away with a blush, "She wore me down."

"And Link, this might not be the time but do you still remember that luck episode in season 2?" she asked with a sad look.

"I don't think our fandom will ever let any of us forget it, but why?" he asked.

"Well-" Lynn was interrupted by Hank who gently stopped her as he faced the boy he and his friend had tormented a lot with a guilty expression.

"Lincoln Loud, although we may not have been good friends, I too experienced what you went through. I was born into a family of 14 sisters, 7 on each side." Lincoln looked shocked at this "We were a lot like your family, dysfunctional but loving. Your sister Lynn, reminds me a lot of my old sister Toni. Both were phenomenal, and incredibly superstitious. Just like you, I was called bad luck when she lost her first kick boxing match in 6 years. I didn't think much of it, but then she started spreading the lie to my entire family. I was banned from all their activities, and even my parents banned me from all the family outings."

"Oh, that's pretty bad." he slowly took a step forward, "Were you eventually kicked out of your home?"

Hank sighed, "Yep, except one of the neighbors saw me sleeping in the garbage and called the cops. My family found out and nearly tried to kill me, and I was alone after that." everyone sadly awed at the story, Lynn held his hand in a firm grasp. "After months in the hospital, I was put in the same orphanage as Hawk. Where we learned of each other's miserably lives, we then decided it was just us against the world. That we would strike first before they can harm us again. I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies and that we can be friends."

"Ummm, I don't know."

"Totally understandable." Hank replied.

"Well, this has been enlightening. I'm just gonna escort these hooligans off the premises and leave you to your real prize." Lisa said as he walked towards the bed.

"Yeah, about that no!" Lisa went wide eyed at the response. "Even though they tried to violate me when I was hurt, it did feel nice to be on the receiving end of domination for once."

"Really?" everyone questioned.

"Yeah, and besides have you seen these dicks?" she asked while presenting the packages that fucked her, the others were a little taken back on how she rubbed them down. "No way I'm giving these up. Besides, why have just one little bitch when I can have three?" she asked with a devious smirk.

"Wait what?" Francisco went wide eyed.

Lynn then snapped her fingers, "Timothy, escort Francisco to my room. Darnell, carry me." she ordered.

"Who are Timothy and Darnell?"

Hawk groaned as he hoisted the little jock over his shoulder, "Those are our real names."

"I don't hear a 'Hawk' or a 'Hank' in either of those words?" Clyde analyzed.

Hank explained as he carried Lynn bridal style, "Hank is actually my middle name."

"And let me guess, they call you 'Hawk' because you fly free?" Lincoln asked the white skinned jock.

"No, it's because I steal eggs on Easter." he answered as he and 'Darnell' took the thirteen year old athletes upstairs leaving the group dumbfounded at what transpired.

"Well, that happened." Clyde said.

Lisa then said, "Okay people, time to hit the proverbial hay. Tabby, Stella, DiMartino, and Lola. As the first four to advance you guys are sleeping in mom and dad's room. Everyone else that's neither a contestant or a consolation prize head on home, everyone else will be showed their rooms after the author puts up the bracket for Day 2."

 _ **Round 1 match ups for Day 2**_

 **Lucy vs. Haiku**

 **Luan vs. Giggles**

 **Maggie vs. Beatrix**

 **Fatal 4 way Elimination match: Lana vs. Girl Jordan vs. Paige. vs. Ronnie Anne.**

 **This is just a bonus chapter, the next one will have the fifth round one match up. With a battle of the goths. Lifelong friends and founders of the Royal Woods Middle School Mortician's Club, Lucy and Haiku. One of these girls will cement themselves as the true Loud House queen of Darkness, who do you think will win? Which four do you think will advance? And who will console the losers? All this and more next time.**


	8. Day 2: Who is the Queen of Darkness?

**_"We are live from the Loud House, with the first ever Fight of the Link!"_**

 **After three seasons, over 100 episodes, and more than 4k fanfictions. We answer the most burning question Loud House fans have asked, Who will Lincoln end up with? If that's not the most asked question of any protagonist in media, then I don't know what is. Show created by the released Chris Savino, story by Zoryan El Muerto. 18 girls battle tooth and nail to see who will win the heart of Lincoln Loud.**

 **We've already named the first four of the Elite 8, and in the four chapters we will find out the rest in four grueling matches. It all starts with friends and co founding members of the morticians club, we have Lucy Loud squaring off against the mysterious Haiku. One of these young ladies will be the true queen of darkness and be one step closer to claiming their king.**

 **Next up we have two women who take the comedy game to new heights, even in the most inopportune times. We have the Princess of Puns and the April Fool's Day Nightmare, it's the fourth oldest of the Louds Luan. Taking on the Killer Clown, Giggles. Though they are best friends and comedy champs, it's all business tonight to see who will have the last laugh.**

 **The third and penultimate match of Round 1, we have the eerie Maggie going up against Beatrix Yates. One who has a grudge against society, while the other is a multi-talented future success. Who will come out on top?**

 **And to crown the eighth and final spot, we have the remaining four fighters battle it out in a 4-way battler royal. Ronnie Anne, Paige, Girl Jordan, and Lana. In which should be a chaotic main event who will be moving on?**

 **Let's find out, as we kick off Day 2 for FIGHT FOR THE LINK!**

 _ **Zoryan El Muerto presents:**_

 _ **FIGHT FOR THE LINK**_

We hear the roars of the crowd as we find ourselves in the middle of the Royal Woods High School gymnasium, with the FFTL's success in Day 1 more people were wanting to catch some of the action. So the four eldest Louds had to pull some strings to get their principle to have their little tournament thing there for the day, and by that I mean threaten him with some dirt Lori got on him. A crowd of all the friends and family of the Louds and competitors were in attendance, and some fans of the Loud House, sitting on the bleachers with customized patting. Wouldn't want anyone to get uncomfortable eh?

Lisa: We are live from Royal Woods High, home of the Royal Woods Roosters. The next stop in our Fight For the Link tournament. I'm Lisa here with the 'Link' in question: Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: Sup.

Lisa: And joining me here and replacing Clyde McBride is a special guest and my first ever REAL best human friend: Darcy. (camera pans out to see a four year old dark skinned girl from the episode _Friend or Fraud_ )

Darcy: Hello, I'm Darcy. Thanks for inviting me Lisa, but aren't we a little young to be exposed to something like this?

Lisa: Relax my social comrade, you've seen much worst from what your fans have done on the internet right?

Darcy: Yeah you're right Lisa, every time I close my eyes I can still see the pictures of us kissing and ….(gagging). Oh god I can't even say it without barfing.

Lisa: I know how you feel. Anyway, last night we had a hell of a start. We've seen high flying, flaming tables, injury, and even some nudity, Expect more of that in the future. For more on the matches we'll see tonight let's go down to our ring announcer, Bobby Santiago!

 **(Ding, ding, ding)**

Bobby: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest. Is a 2 out of 3 falls match, there are no count outs or disqualifications. The first to secure two falls will be declared the winner, and will move on to Round 2 in the first ever Fight for the Link Tournament. Now, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The crowd had a thunderous ovation for introduction.

Lisa: Time to see which two ladies will be the next to prove how much they want my brother, lose here and it's game over.

Suddenly, the lights of the Gym went out, leaving the entire room pitch black. Just then they heard an eerie tune, and a purple spotlight shown the musician of the Louds Luna in her skeleton costume from _Tricked_ playing the pipe organ to the entitled song.

 _When darkness falls, on the house of Loud_

 _Around every turn, new terrors abounds_

 _You don't, want to lose your head_

 _(HAHAHAHAHA)_

After a ripcord a blood red spotlight came on at the entrance way, and the crowd cheered while some screamed at what stood there. The song played quite complementary as the figure revealed to be the spookiest little girl they've ever seen, dressed in a reaper's cloak with a blood dripping scythe while a bunch of zombies followed behind her (relax, just costumes).

Bobby: Introducing first, from the darkest depths of your nightmares. She's the goddess of the night, the Haunter of Halloween, a girl so scary you need a nightlight just to sleep peacefully after just looking at her! LUCY!

The crowd had a massive ovation for the eight year old pale girl, knowing that she is one of the top shipped Loudcest girls and nearly everyone considers her a favorite to win the whole thing. She slowly made her way to the ring, stopping occasional the give a couple swings with her scythe. She eventually go to the ring where she seemingly phased through the ropes, the zombies following her than turned to dust.

Lisa: Lucy Loud, knows how to make an entrance. She is one for the arts of horror.

Lincoln: I think Lucy makes Michael, Jason, and Freddy look like teddy bears. She has been a fan of all horror movies ever created, except for the Leprechaun and two Jack Frost movies.

Darcy: Yuck! Leprechaun!

Lisa: Indeed Darcy, not even Warwick Davis can save that disaster of a franchise.

Lucy: Please.

GAAAAAAAHHHH (Lisa and Darcy fell of their seats, while Lincoln nearly jumped before Lucy held him down on his chair)

She then lightly raised the edge of her lips into as big a smile as her darkness will allow her, she with one hand tossed away her cloak. Lincoln went wide-eyed and beet-red when he saw that Lucy wore noting underneath, even more so when she instantly ripped off his skivvies to bring out his growing 'manhood'. The audience was going nuts when she slowly hovered herself over her prey while Lincoln was sweating profusely. Her small snare gently rubbing against his mast that was slightly bigger for a boy his age, surprisingly he hasn't even reached puberty yet and he was already a little over average length. Lucy had a knowing and perhaps cocky look on her face, or some signs of it. She held the microphone on his head seat held it between her and Lincoln's lips.

Lucy: Oh I wish I can just have you confiscate my innocence right now in front all these people, right here right now. (Pauses as the Lucycoln shippers let out a thunderous ovation for that, while everyone was doing the 'NO! NO! NO!' chant). (Smirking) However, nothing in the rules say I can't give you a preview my King of the Night.

Over half of the crowd cheered as Lucy slammed her lips down on Lincoln's, the white haired boy was in total disbelief. His own sister, his flesh and blood, was kissing him. He had a feeling that all the girls in the back were fuming and plotting their revenge on his gothic sister, yet all he could think about was Lucy's soft lips on his. Before he can kiss back she pulled away and stood over the prize, smirking that she has him blushing and hard as a rock.

Lucy: They'll be more where that came from, my white haired lover-bro. I will win this tournament, and our souls will be bonded for all of eternity. And that's not a prediction, oh no. It, is a spoiler.

She then teleported herself back into the ring and gave the still blushing Lincoln an air-kiss and a shake of her small pale booty, Lincoln tried to calm himself as Lisa and Darcy pulled themselves back into their chairs.

Darcy: I have no idea, what just happened.

Lisa: Lucy making it clear that she wants her brother, and she will do anything to get him. (Lincoln gulped at the thought of what she's gonna do to him if she wins the whole thing).

Lucy stood eerily still in the ring, almost like a statue as she waited for her first victim to show up. Just then the opening theme to Halloween flared out as Lucy had an idea on who she will be facing, and she though right when she saw girl Lincoln's age in a miniature janitor's outfit and a familiar mask from one of her favorite slasher flicks.

Bobby: Introducing her opponent. The real life vampire: Haiku!

Haiku stood frozen at the edge of the red carpet that led to the ring, her black hair sticking out of the rubber mask. She even wielded a big kitchen knife in her hand, she then made a brisk walk to the ring.

Lisa: Haiku channeling the power of Michael Myers, the Hostile Maniac of Halloween. Lucy finds herself in the unlikely role of Laurie Strode, she's in uncharted territory in the role of horror movies.

Lincoln: Not to worry, Lucy knows everything to survive until the final movie. But Haiku is no slouch, she knows Lucy better than anyone outside the family.

Haiku then circled the ring, her gaze never leaving Lucy's and vice versa. She then turned around to face the commentary booth and laid her eyes on Lincoln, she smirked underneath her mask and removed it to reveal her face. She then dropped the knife and started to slowly removed her outfit, Lincoln gulping at the sight of his sister's friend giving him a little strip show and hastily covered his aching erection. The poem-named girl then shimmed out of her clothes and kicked off her boots before climbing over the table to hover over Lincoln just like her friend did to him. Lincoln sweated as she forced his hands on either side of him and Haiku rubbed her snatch dangerously over his dick.

Haiku: The only one that will be stripping you of your innocence, Loud. Is me!

She then slammed her lips hard on Lincoln's, just like Lucy did. Her supporters showing their fanboy power, or fangirl power. Lincoln noticed that the two goths had very similar styles of kissing, both had gentleness and mystery in their taste. She then pulled herself back before he can kiss back and stood over him as powerful as Lucy did. Lincoln noticed a little difference, because Haiku was a little closer to his age she had more of a blossom in her breasts but she was still small. Lucy on the other hands was still flat but her perky nips made up for it.

Haiku: That's only a sample, cause at the end of this tournament. You're mine.

She then teleported herself into the ring far end of Lucy, who glared under her bangs towards her.

Lincoln: Why must it always be me?

The referee Lori called the two girls to the ring to give them the lowdown, she told them to have a good fight and don't kill anyone. The nodded before shaking hands and trading dark glares.

Lucy: Nothing personal, but it will be me who will claim Lincoln's innocence.

Haiku: Don't get too ahead of yourself, there are over 78,389, 123, 409 possible outcomes. And I win in all of them.

Lucy: We'll see about that. SCOFF!

Haiku: (Hiiissssssssssssssss)

The two separated after the exchange, showing that they are ready for battle.

 **(Ding, ding, ding)**

Lisa: And that's the bell, signifying the start of this match up. Two girls of the macabre with Link on the brain, don't think this will be one for the weak of heart.

Darcy: These two scare me.

Lincoln: Well that's a normal reaction to my sister.

Lucy and Haiku started the match by pacing around the ring, never breaking eye contact while the circle like two slashers ready to strike their prey. The two goths charged in and locked up in an collar-elbow tie up, both girls struggling to get the upper hand. Haiku then used her slightly taller build to push the relatively smaller Lucy into a corner, they separate for a bit before Haiku slaps Lucy right in the face. Lucy retaliated with a right hand shot to the head, then Haiku kicked her in the gut and tried for a stunner- but Lucy pushed her away just in time.

Lisa: Haiku trying to end this quickly.

Lucy then climbed up to the top turnbuckle, Haiku came up but got a foot to the face. She tumbled back and Lucy had an opportunity to dive off the ropes to nail wicked diving dropkick to her face, knocking the half-blinded goth to the ground. Lucy hastily hooked her leg.

Lisa: Lucy taking some high risks and it paid off, she now looks for the first fall of the match up.

1.

Kick out.

Lisa: Nope, still has plenty more to do. And just to let everyone know there is no time limits in tonight's match ups, as today is Friday which means no bedtimes.

Darcy: But I think Lucy has a good idea, my dad watches wrestling and he says in this type of contest the first fall is the most important.

Lincoln: Exactly Darce, you want to get as much of a lead as you can.

Lucy then picked up Haiku before whipping her into the corner, she then charged at her until Haiku brought her leg up and kicked her in the face. Lucy then got planted with a bulldog before Haiku went for the cover.

1.

Kick out.

Haiku didn't let up as she put Lucy in a headlock, wrenching at the head as Lucy tried to stand up to free herself. She then pushed her away before Haiku rebounded off the ropes and going for a clothesline, but Lucy didn't even budge. Then Lucy tried for a clothesline of her own, and Haiku didn't even move an inch. The two then started trading punches, the crowd split evenly between the two little nude goth girls. Some of the boys their age were hollering seeing a catfight between two naked girls, they are nearing puberty after all.

Lisa: Both girls teeing off on each other, neither one backing down now.

Eventually Lucy gained the advantage, due to being in more physical fights. Have you met her family? Lucy then started to rain forearms on her, Haiku barely bringing her arms up to defend herself. Lucy then kicked her in the gut before picking her up for a powerbomb, Haiku tried to punch her way out of predicament but then Lucy gave her a running powerbomb into the turnbuckle. The small of her spine bouncing off the padding as Haiku dropped to her knees, Lucy then rebounded off the ropes and nailed a CURB STOMP driving her face into the mat.

Lincoln: Lucy with a curb stomp, shades of WWE star Seth Rollins.

Darcy: (Squealed) I love Rollins. He's my favorite.

Lucy then dragged her limp opponent towards the corner, she then ascended to the top rope. She stood high above the ropes looking down on her friend, she then did the slit-throat motion and leaped off for a SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Landing right on her ribs, she then hooked the leg.

1.

2.

3!

(Ding, ding, ding)

Bobby: The winner of the first fall, Lucy Loud!

Lisa: Lucy with a shooting star press, scores the all important first fall of the match up.

Lucy then stood up in slight glee, she then looked towards Lincoln with a seductive look before sending him a finger-gun gesture and making a kissy face. The boy blushing at the action, though he was concerned for Haiku. The girl in questioned groggily pulled herself up using the ropes, Lori making sure she can continue. Lucy then charged at her, but Haiku kicked her in the leg and draping her on the second rope. The crowd edging in excitement, before Haiku bounced off the ropes and nailed a 619 to Lucy knocking her back half way across the ring.

Lisa: Haiku with an early comeback, drawing power from Rey Mysterio.

Haiku waved to the crowd before turning to her opponent, who looked like she had the wind knocked out of her. Haiku waited as Lucy got back up before spring boarding off the ropes and nailing a WICKED PHENOMENAL FOREARM!

Lincoln: Shades of AJ Styles, a picture perfect combination of two of the biggest little men ever in wrestling.

Haiku climbed on top of Lucy, holding her shoulders down on the mat and straddling her in a very provocative pinning position.

1.

.

2.

.

3!

As Lori counted the pin, Lucy looked up to see the face of the devil with Haiku sending her a look of a crazed jack-o'-lantern.

Haiku: I'm not out of the woods yet, Luce. I've been waiting two seasons to have my prince, and now he's mine.

Lucy: You wish, you undead wannabe!

She then flipped their positions as Lucy grabbed hold of both legs before slinging her into the turnbuckle, she then charged at her but Haiku flipped her over the rope with Lucy landing on the apron. Haiku then performed a pele-kick right to Lucy's head knocking her down to the floor. Haiku then sling shot herself with a crossbody onto the floor. Haiku then lifted up her friend into a fireman's carry before dropping back first onto the commentary table, the three commenters backed off as Haiku punched Lucy a few times before sliding back into the ring and climbing the top rope corner.

Lisa: Oh dear, Haiku throwing caution to the wind.

Darcy: I have a bad feeling about this.

Haiku then steadied herself, risking everything she has in this move. She let out a gulp before she leaped off with an elbow drop- NO LUCY MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! Haiku came crashing down through the table, the crowd wincing in pain before chanting 'This is Awesome'. Haiku clutched her side when she landed on impact, Lincoln sweating profusely for what these women are willing to do to fuck him.

Darcy: Oh man, the water was totally drained from the pool.

Lisa: Indeed Darcy, Haiku went to the nonexistent well one too many times.

Lucy slowly stood up and pulled her aching friend up, before sending her face first into the ring post. She then slammed her head down onto the metal barrier, before throwing her back into the ring. Lucy then climbed to the top rope, looking for her second high flying move of the fight. She leaped off for a frog splash- NO HAIKU got the knees up. Haiku caught her and rolled her up.

1.

.

.

.

2.

.

.Kick out!

Lucy kicked out at two, Haiku facepalmed at this before she straddled her again and started raining punches on her. She then picked her up into a fireman's carry, but Lucy wiggled out of her grasp and hooked her arms around Haiku's waist to deliver a german suplex- oh but Haiku landed on her feet and kicked Lucy on the side of the head. She went for another cover.

1.

.

.

2.

.

.

.

KICK OUT AT 2-3/4s.

She slammed her fist down on the mat before dropping elbow after elbow on her for a few seconds, she then climbed to the middle rope before she did a leg drop over the gothic Loud. She then set herself in the corner, she glared at Lucy as she struggled her way back to her feet. Haiku let out a battle cry before running at her looking for a running knee- NOPE! Lucy caught her with a pop-up powerbomb, driving her back first into the center of the ring. She then grabbed the poem-named girl's arm before locking her legs around Haiku's head in a triangle choke submission hold.

Lisa: Triangle choke, Lucy with a triangle choke on Haiku!

Lincoln: Or as the Undertaker calls it Hell's Gate, she's a sucker for anything with the word 'Dead' in the title.

Haiku writhed in agony as she was nearly strangled in this submission hold, her opponent's legs wrapped around her like a python. She struggled to try an escape the hold, reaching out for anything to help her. But her efforts were merely in vain as each breath of oxygen was snuffed out of her with each passing second, her hand shaking just nearly close to tapping out and losing her the match. She then gripped onto one of Lucy's legs and slowly and groggily getting back to her feet with the hold still locked in, she sucked in a breath before hoisting Lucy up. The crowd cheering for the display of strength.

Darcy: That Haiku girl is not giving up, even through the pain she still kicks.

Lisa: Indeed, these girls impress even me with each chapter.

Haiku then slammed Lucy down in a makeshift falling powerbomb, but Lucy kept the hold locked in. Some may have called it a last ditched effort for Haiku, who may have no choice but to tap. Haiku barely able to look Lucy in the eyes, or the bangs over her eyes, while still in the hold as a final spat to her friend... flipped her the bird. For one last gasp as she collapsed to the side as her flipping arm went numbed and her eye drifted shut, the crowd was on the edge of their seat as Lori shook the passed out Haiku. She then lifted the arm, and it dropped to the ground as Lori called for the bell.

 **(DING, DING, DING)**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction, some Haiku supporters clapped for their girl in appreciation. Lucy finally released her hold and quickly hugged her friend, showing a great sign of friendship and sportsmanship.

Bobby: Here's your winner, LUCY LOUD!

Lucy: I'm sorry my friend.

Haiku: (groaning as she awaken) Well, I lost. But, I'm glad it was to my best friend.

Lucy gave her a wobbly smile before the two hugged each other in respect, their dark bond growing much more after their fight. The two stood up as Lucy had her hands raised by both Lori and Haiku. The two were then joined with the commentators, Lincoln just got his erection down but still rubbed his arms in embarrassment for being naked in public.

Lisa: Sister unit, you just knocked out your best friend. What's going through your mind right now?

Lucy: Sigh, if only it was sooner, like when we reach our resting place

That me and my friend, would go face to face

But it happened one way or another

And now I'm coming for you, my brother

Lucy capped off her poem by grabbing Lincoln and slamming her lips hard onto Lincoln's, the boy once again blushing while his growing manhood poked at her sisters pale snatch. The girl shamelessly moaned as she shot her tongue into his mouth, Lincoln unconsciously kissed back and wrapped his arms around her. The Lucycoln shippers let out a thunderous ovation as Lisa covered her friend's eyes from this, eventually Lucy broke away from the kiss and gave him a monotonously flirtatious look.

Lucy: I see a lot of little vampires in your future, and I never get a prediction wrong. (Kisses Lincoln on the cheek before leaving the ring and joining the other girls advancing to Round 2).

To whom they silently growl at for the little stunt she pulled.

Darcy: Haiku, I hope you're not too sad.

Haiku: (softly smiled before kneeling down to Darcy's level and patting her head) I'll be fine, Darcy. I won't let this lost stop me from coming back next time.

She then stood up and received her check for $500.

Lisa: And as an added bonus scary human, you will receive a consolation prize in the form of a rebound boy. I think you'll be quite pleased when you arrive in the theater, just follow the signs.

Haiku nodded as she went towards the door to the hallway and saw the big signs that lead to the theater stage.

Lincoln: (Still blushing while holding his hands over his crotch) Well, I'm fucked one way or another by the end of this story. We just witnessed a classic between two friends, coming up next we'll have what should be an April Fool's nightmare. With my sister Luan facing off against Giggles, one of these ladies won't _clowning_ around as one of them will advance for a _creampie_.

Lisa: (rolling her eyes) Which of these jokers will be the sixth woman advancing in the tournament? Find out after the break...

…

(With Haiku)

The girl just entered the auditorium of the high school, she was still holding her neck when she overheard someone pacing around and mumbling to himself. She looked up to see a heart-shaped bed on the stage just like the one from yesterday, but darker and more of her horror style. But what caught her by surprise is who was there, as she found out why he wasn't at the commentators desk this time.

Yep, it's Clyde McBride. Pacing around wearing nothing but his glasses and a conflicted look on his face, Haiku blushed in happiness at the sight of Lincoln's best friend and his sweatiness. He didn't realize she was there, so she slowly made her way as she can make out what he was mumbling about.

"Oh man, why did I agree to this again? I'm only 11 years old, and yet here I am! But what about my dear sweet Lori?" he pulled out a small picture of the eldest Loud with a sigh, "I know our age difference is a big hindrance to our love, but she looks so beautiful with her hair like that." he then pulled out another picture, which Haiku can make out that was of her and Clyde at the park one time. "But Haiku, she understands the pain I go through. She's scary, but that's what makes her an intriguing and lovely dead flower. And her pale skin just glistens in the moon light, with her hair like tar. If only, I can be her shining star."

"Oh Clyde."

GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, he jumped when he felt a soft hand around his little dingus. The softness of which made him hard in no time, he gulped when he noticed the soft and gentleness that reminded him of... (gulp). He hesitantly turned around to see the smiling face of Haiku, who gently stroked his package in her hand.

"Oh sweet Clyde, who knew you had a way with words." she lovingly breathed in his ear, before nibbling down on his earlobe. The dark skinned geek whimpering from her lips, her hand on his hard as stone dick and her other hands massaging his scrawny chest. His fist clenched and his toes curled as her fingers worked her dark magic, sending him into a world he never imagined he'd experience until college. He had hoped to one day feel this from Lori, but Haiku was just so majestic and her fingers felt like magic.

Her hand rubbing him down as he lightly moaned, already feeling like pudding in her grasp. She then gently sank her teeth into the crane of his neck, her little fangs sending a wave of euphoria crashing over Clyde who was biting his tongue trying not to moan. He held her hands in his as they continued to caress him, "Oh, Ha-ha-ha-Haiku!"

"Tell me Clyde, would you have the same thing if it were Lori?" she challenged as he gripped his dick a little harder.

Clyde let out a small, "N-n-no?"

"Is that a question, or a proclamation?" she snidely demanded as she tighten her grip on his deck, causing him to whimper out.

"A...a proclamation."

"Then tell me, who do you long for?" she questioned as she put both hands on his mast, increasing her stroking and tightening her grip.

Clyde moaned out, "Y-You."

"Who keeps you up at night?"

"You!"

"And, WHO do you love?" she smirked.

"YOU HAIKU!" he screamed as his orgasm hit him hard and coated her hands, some spilling out onto the stage floor. He panted as she pushed him onto the bed, he turned around to see her slowly and methodically lick his male jucie of her hands. She hummed in ectasy, "Sweet and creamy, just like you." he blushed as she slowly climbed onto the bed, inching ever so closer to her prey. She then came face to face with her prize before she softly pressed her lips onto his dark chocolate ones, both moaning into the kiss as their spirits swam together in young love. Clyde took a final look at his picture of Lori, before crumbling it up and tossing it into a far away trash can. She was old news as far as he knew, now he's all about that pale base.

The two separated as they shared blushing smiles, Clyde's cheeks a shade of purple while Haiku's were tainted pink, purple and pink. "Let's cement this by merging our souls as one." Clyde suggested.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."


	9. Laugh Woman Standing

The Louds were always a mystery to Clyde, that was evident since he first met his best friend's sisters. One word that he can describe the entire Loud family, it be anarchy. At times he was almost glad he was an only child, because the fights and waiting for the bathroom must be a huge pain in the rump with ten sisters. And those sisters have a innate ability to make things happen, including having their little tournament for his friend's hand in marriage. He still didn't know how they managed to book the school for the night and turn off all the security cameras in the losers' rooms, otherwise he would probably end up in a lot of trouble for being a part of this the way he was now. But, he can't say he wasn't glad.

The bifocaled boy was currently in the middle of a heated make-out session with the girl he met at the Sadie Hawkins dance a couple seasons back Haiku, who was riding him like a bronco bull. If Clyde was honest, he at first thought that Lori would be in the contest so he can be her 'consolation' prize. But then his hopes were dashed when Lori was not a participant, on the account that she HAS A BOYFRIEND!

Even though Clyde was pretty much stalking Lori for about as long as he's known her, a piece of his mind has told him that he should have a backup when he finally accepts that Lori is taken for all eternity. Though to him Haiku was never a backup plan, what he felt with her during the Sadie Hawkins Dance was something he has never experienced before. Not even with Lori, he felt a connection between him and the creepy friend of Lucy. And she felt it too, they both share the pain of loving someone much older than them. So as Clyde and Haiku kissed passionately as their third climax hit, Clyde thought to himself. 'Eh, Lori's old news. I've got all I need right here, even if she is terrifying'.

They pulled away panting as they looked into each other's eyes, Haiku smiled "That was the most magical experience of my life, Zunic is most pleased now."

"Who?"

"Guess it's true what they say, 'Go black, never go back'." she let out as she collapsed on his scrawny chest.

Clyde deadpanned, "Okay, that is literally offensive." She shrugged and got up from the bed, her legs not one bit wobbly after the many releases she's managed "Hey, where are you going?"

"To watch the rest of the card, just because I'm out doesn't mean I can't support my fellow prisoner's of our fandom's shipping wars. Besides, my sister is competing after this next match up. We goths must stick together." she explained as she reached the front of the stage, she looked back to her lover "Want to come with?"

"Um, I don't know." Clyde said nervously.

Haiku winked, "Could be fun." she said suggestively with a wiggle of her tiny but plump pale booty.

"Okay." he agreed while jumping out of the bed.

(Back in the gym)

The crowd cheered as we head back to the next match up.

Lincoln: Welcome back to the Fight for the Link. This event is brought to you by WWE2K19 the video game, (holds up said game) available for PS4 and Xbox One. Experience the majesty of the inner workings of the WWE and the indies with the new MyCareer mode, with over 100 wrestlers to choose from. And if that's not enough for you, try the new WWE Showcase mode where you walk down the bumpy road that is the career of Daniel Bryan. From his first match of the WWE, to his historic night of WrestleMania 30 and his return from retirement. What's that? You want more? Well, I don't want to spoil anything but there's a thing called the AJ Styles Million Dollar Tower. You play as AJ Styles as you face 15 of the toughest competitors in a grueling gauntlet, with absolutely zero health regeneration whatsoever. One lost, and you have to start all over. With so much more to give, it makes perfect gift to give your kids for Christmas.

Lisa: Indeed, even I have had difficulty getting past that. And I find the concept of two dudes in tights pretending to hit each other and get hurt is a waste of time, yet the game is so addicting.

Darcy: I beat the tower no problem, just pretend you're the guy and you don't want to lose.

Lisa: In addition to the latest virtual simulation of choreographed physical violence, this event is also brought to you by Snickers! (holds up the candy bar) You're not you when you're hungry. (unwraps the candy and takes a bite out of it)

Darcy: And let's not forget our last sponsor, Little Caeser's. (holds up an open Little Ceaser's pizza box) Get the extra most bestest pizza with the most cheese and most pepperoni for less than five bucks. Pizza, pizza! (Takes a slice and plops it into her mouth)

(Ding, ding, ding)

Bobby: The following first round match in the Fight for the Link Tournament, is a Last Woman Standing Match. There are no pinfalls, submissions, disqualifications, or count outs. The only way to win, is to incapacitate your opponent until the referee counts to 10. This will continue until one of the girls cannot get back to their feet, before the count is over. The winner will move on to Round 2, in the Fight for the Link.

The crowd suddenly heard circus music as a teeny tiny car drove down the entrance ramp, out of the driver's seat came a clown in a colorful yet formal suit juggling bowling pins with one hand. The crowd ooh-ing with delight at the trick, the clown then used his free hand to open up the backseat. The crowd cheered as Giggles popped out on a unicycle spinning plates, she sported a light green shirt, polka-dotted pants, clown shoe styled boots, a rainbow wig, and a gag flower on her shirt. Her best feature was the red clown nose on her face. She cycled around the ringside area as Bobby introduced her.

Bobby: Introducing first, from Beaverton. Marina Gigburg?

Lincoln: (raised an eyebrow) Is that her real name?

Giggles: (Rolled by, dull faced) Unfortunately.

Darcy: (cringed) I'd stick with 'Giggles'.

Giggles then dropped the plates and hopped off the unicycle before she got into the ring, she then waved to the crowd.

Giggles: This is gonna be a 'piece of cake'. (Slams a piece red velvet cake in her face)

The crowd laughed at the pun, the commentators rolled their eyes while groaned. Just then the lights when out, and a spotlight showed her opponent playing a light tune on a piano.

Bobby: Everybody, give it up for her opponent. Luan Loud!

The crowd cheered as lights when on as the comedian made her entrance in the form of a song.

 _(Song: Make Them Laugh, from the movie Singing in the Rain. With a couple altercations)_

Luan: Though the world is so full of a number things,

I know we should all be as happy as

But are we?

No, definitely no, positively no.

Decidedly no. Mm mm.

Short people have long faces and

Long people have short faces.

Big people have little humor

And little people have no humor at all!

And in the words of that immortal buddy

Samuel J. Snodgrass, as he was about to be lead

To the guillotine! (she then jumped and tapped danced at the top of entrance way as the music went more upbeat and comedic)

Make 'em laugh

Make 'em laugh

Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?

(Ha ha!)

My dad said "Be an actor, my gal

But be comic-cal

They'll be standing in lines

For those old honky tonk monkeyshines"

Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite

And you can charm the critics and have nothin' to eat

Just slip on a banana peel (literally slips on a banana peel)

The world's at your feet

Make 'em laugh

Make 'em laugh

Make 'em laugh

Make 'em...

Make 'em laugh

Don't you know everyone wants to laugh

My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke

But give it plenty of hoke

Make 'em roar

Make 'em scream

Take a fall

Run a wall

Split a seam

You start off by pretending

You're a dancer with grace

You wiggle till they're

Giggling all over the place

And then you get a great big custard pie in the face (get's hit with said pie)

Make 'em laugh

Make 'em laugh

Make 'em laugh

Make 'em laugh

Make 'em laugh

Don't you know... all the... wants...

My dad...

They'll be standing in lines

For those old honky tonk monkeyshines

Make 'em laugh

Make 'em laugh

Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?

Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha

Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha

Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha

Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha

Make 'em laugh, ah ah!

Make 'em laugh, ah ah!

Make 'em laugh, ah ah!

Make 'em laugh!

Make 'em laugh!

Make 'em laugh!

Luan ends her performance in the ring, she wore her usual blouse but with yellow short shorts. She still has squirt flowers on her blouse and shoes. Luan and Giggles were brought to the center, Lori gave them the lowdown. She told the two to shake hands, which caused both girls to get electrocuted. The two chuckled as they tossed away their joy-buzzers.

Luan: Well that was a SHOCK! Hahahaha, get it?

Giggles: Hehe, yeah. I predict a lot of BUZZ from this fight. But seriously, I won't hold back.

Luan: Wasn't planning on it.

 **(DING, DING, DING)**

Giggles let out a war cry before charging right for Luan, who sidestepped her as her much shorter friend ran face first into the middle turnbuckle. She staggered till she slipped on a banana peel that Luan had left, landing right on her bum. The crowd let out a light chuckle at the incident, and when the ref started to immediately count.

1.

2.

Giggles shot up and questioned the ref, Lori told her that she has to start her count whenever her or Luan are not on their feet no matter what. This left Luan to bring out a giant fish, to which she used to hit Giggles with as she turned around. She gave her another fish shot to the gut, then the back before winding up for a swing with the seafood. But Giggles ducked underneath and bounced off the ropes to hit a chop block to Luan's shin, taking the taller comedian to the ground.

Lisa: Giggles goes after leg, a wise strategy going into this type of match up.

Darcy: These two started off with jokes, but this will be all business the longer this goes.

Lincoln: I agree, don't let Luan's joking nature fool you, she's a diabolic mastermind. Especially on April Fool's Day.

Giggles tried for a kick, but Luan caught her foot. She then delivered a hard knife-edge chop to the smaller clown's chest, creating a loud whip sound throughout the gym. Luan then hopped to her feet, she then pulled out two condiment bottles.

Luan: I was going to give you a knuckle sandwich, but I forgot if you like... Mustard or mayo? Mustard or mayo? Mustard or mayo? (squirts the condiments constantly, generating some laughs from the audience. Along with a few groans from people in the splash zone)

Giggles: (Wipes her face with a hanky from her shirt pocket, before pulling out an entire string of pocket hankies) Well, I'm certainly gonna RELISH this! (pulls out a relish bottle at the end of the hanky string, then squirts it at Luan)

The two comedians shared a laugh at this sequence, but then gave each other determined glares as they realized they had a match going on.

Giggles: You're not gonna win this!

Luan: Like I'm scared of a teeny tiny clown wannabee.

Giggles growled as she brought out a pair of boxing gloves and punched the air a few times before getting into a boxing stance, Luan laughed at this and leaned down.

Luan: Wat are you gonna do? Knock my block off? Hahahahaha

POW

People gasped as the saw what looked like Luan's head flew off her body, the commentators turned pale while Lori looked about too barf. Giggles looked scared as she saw the decapitated body of her best friend drop to her knees, she was about to cry when-

?: PHSYKE!

Giggles screamed as she turned around swinging her fist, this time caught by a very much alive Luan. Giggles looked back to see the 'Luan' she decapitated was a cyber clone. The real Luan tossed her diminutive opponent into the turnbuckle before charging at her with a shoulder to the gut and punches to her face, she then dropped with a belly-to-belly suplex that sent her halfway across the ring. Giggles got back up before Lori could start her count, Luan then charged at her again but the smaller comedian sidestepped and she ran headfirst into the turnbuckle. She stumbled back as Giggles bounced off the ropes with a handspring kick to the side of her head.

Lisa: Holy macaroni! That kick nearly beheaded her for reals.

Lincoln: (exasperated) I'm surrounded by goons.

Luan held her head as Lori started her count.

1.

2.

3.

Luan got back up as Giggles pulled out rubber chicken and started whacking her with it repeatedly, she then wrapped the chicken around her neck then gave the sister a backstabber into a Bank Statement (Sasha Banks finisher) with the chicken across Luan's face.

Lincoln: Bank Statement with the chicken, who knew a cliché comedy prop can be so deadly.

Lisa: I concur big brother, though it doesn't matter that Luan taps out.

Luan reached out as she felt the wind leaving her system, she pulled both her's and Giggles bodyweight over to the ropes. She then swung herself around so that her lower half dangling outside the ring, she then pulled Giggles out of the ring and slammed her down with a belly-to-back suplex on the floor. Both struggling to get up as they both punched each other, then Luan tossed her into the ring post. Giggles was dazed as she stumbled over to the announcer's table, then Luan came and banged her head against the table and laid her over the freshly repaired table. She then got up on the table, the crowd was in anticipation as Luan readied her for a powerbomb.

Darcy: This will certainly end things for Giggles, and our table again.

Lisa: Yes, but luckily we have spares for this.

As Luan was about the hoist her up, Giggles came to and flipper her over her head. Luan landed square on her ass on the ground, the audience cringed at the thud. Lori slid outside the ring and started her count as Luan rubbed her backside.

1.

2.

3.

Giggles and the spectators counted along with her, Luan was struggling to pull herself up using the guardrails.

4.

5.

Luan was up to one knee.

6.

7.

Luan just got her second foot planted as Lori was about to reach 8, Giggles sighed as she then hopped from the table to the apron. The crowd going wild at the feat as Giggles climbed to the top rope.

Lisa: Giggles taking some high risks here.

Lincoln: Yep, say goodbye to the jokes. It's all business, and not the funny kind.

Luan just turned around as Giggles was about to leap off.

Giggles: (whispering) All right Loud, fun's over.

She then leaped off, driving both knees into the face of Luan. Hitting her with a meteora that sent both of them into the crowd, a couple members of the audience managed to barely avoid the collision. Giggles stagger out to the side as Luan was prone over the front row seat with her legs over the guardrail.

Darcy: MAMA MIA! Giggles with a meteora on Luan, driving them both into the audience.

Lincoln: (stunned) I'm surprised you know what that was, and what an audience is.

Darcy: I've picked up on some multi-syllable words from Lisa.

Lisa: Your welcome my social compatriot.

1.

2.

3.

4.

Luan's finger then twitched as she slowly sat up.

5.

6.

She rolled over to the side, still staggered from the attack. She grabbed onto a chair and tried to pull herself up.

7.

8.

She got herself up to one knee.

9.

Just as Lori was about to reach ten, Luan got herself up to her feet leaning against the rail. The crowd erupting at the never give up attitude from the comedian sister, Giggles facepalming so much a handprint was forming on her forehead.

Lincoln: That's my sister all right, they never go down without a fight.

Giggles growled as she pounced on Luan, striking her relentlessly to her head and stomach. She then grabbed a bat and held the end up to her face, she had a crazed look in her eyes as her face contorted to one that could give Pennywise the chills.

Giggles: Batter up!

Luan just ducked the swing, and dodged the next few swings as she headed towards the ring. The little clown following her as Luan scampered to the corner, Giggles laughed a little manically as she held the bat.

Giggles: Any last words?

Luan: Just one last tip, capisce. The best kind of punchline, hehehe, is the one you DON'T SEE COMING!

Luan then let out a puff of smoke from her gag flower, directly hitting Giggles in the face. She stumbled back coughing up while dropping the bat, she held her throat in agony.

Giggles: GAH! Uh, argh, what did you do?

Luan just laughed a little, then just cackled up a storm until Giggles just hit her repeatedly in a last ditched effort. Until the effects of the gas started to take effect, Giggles punches got weaker as she was starting to giggle a little. The giggling became full laughing as she fell down and started rolling over and cackling like crazy.

Giggles: Hehehehehehe, ha ha ha ha ha hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HOHOHOHOHOHOH HOHOHOHO. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEE HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAAHAHAHAAH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lori didn't know what to make of this so she just started the count.

1.

2.

3.

Lisa: Giggles is just, laughing?

Darcy: What was in the spray?

4.

5.

6.

7.

Luan watched as her friend kept rolling on the ground howling in laughter, completely ignoring the count. She felt a little guilty for her actions, "Sorry Gigs, but I'll getting a cremepie from Lincoln. And not the dessert, hehe".

8.

9.

Giggles: HAHAHAHAHAHA, WHY CAN'T I STOP LUAGHING AHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHE HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

10!

 **(DING, DING, DING)**

Lincoln: Luan wins! In a not so comical fashion.

Luan kneeled down to her hollering friend and gave her a splash from her clown bottle, she spurts the girl until she stopped laughing. The little clown panted as the crowd cheered she was okay, and for the match they had that was both wrestling and comedic at times. Giggles looked to her sheepishly smiling friend.

Giggles: Nitrous Oxide?

Luan: Yep.

Giggles: I lost, didn't I?

Luan: Yep, sorry.

Giggles: Meh, it's fine. (shakes hands with Luan as she got pulled up) I would have done the same, maybe next time.

Lori took both clowns by the hands.

Bobby: You're winner, LUAN LOUD!

The crowd cheered as the fourth oldest sister had her hand raised in victory, Giggles' fans still clapped for her performance. The three were then joined by the commentators, Lincoln still nude as his skivvies were ripped apart.

Lisa: Elder sister, you are one step closer to being the winner of the first Fight for the Link. And closer to winning the chance to take your brother's hand, what's going through your mind right now?

Luan: Well Leese, all I got to say is this.

She ripped her outfit clean off, revealing nothing underneath. Lincoln's eyes popped at the semi A-cup breasts that Luan carried, but her ass made up for it as it was about the size of a cantaloupe. She sultrily made her way to Lincoln before kneeling down to his height and held him close, his head pressed against her developing boobs making him bleed a little from his nose.

Luan: I'm... 'cumming' for you Link, soon you'll be too. (kisses him on the cheek before rolling out of the ring and joining the other winners)

Lincoln looked to the six seats that were already filled as the winners all waved at him while making various poses that showed off their strong suits, Lincoln blushed and covered his growing erection.

Darcy: Giggles, are you okay?

Giggles: I'll be fine, Darcy. I've know Luan for a while now, and I'll tell you she's a beast if you get on her bad side. I came out here and gave it my all, and I had fun while doing it.

Lisa: Good to hear, now here's you check. (hands Giggles her consolation money) Now just strip down and head to the auditorium where you're console-lation prize is waiting. Hehe.

Giggles: (confused) I don't get it.

Luan: Leave the jokes to the professionals, sis.

Lisa: Okay, do you know any?

The crowd OHHHHHH'd at that burn, but Giggles complied. She removed her shoes, then her pants, and shirt. She then took off her nose and wig before lowering her underwear down. She was a little more pudgy than most girls, but she didn't care. She then walked out of the gym, heading to her destination.

Lisa: We are three quarters of the way through the first round, with two more slots left to fill. Stay tuned next time when Emo Queen Maggie takes on the overachieving Beatrix Yates.

Darcy: And make sure to hit those fav and follow buttons to catch up on all the latest posts of this and other works of Zoryan El Muerto.

Lincoln: From Lisa Loud and Darcy, I'm Lincoln Loud. Until next time one...

FIGHT FOR THE LINK

…

(With Giggles)

The diminutive clown-in-training made it to the auditorium, which had been cleaned after the previous loser had received her prize. Except the bed was covered in more squirt flowers instead of the roses from before or the dead flowers from Haiku's time with Clyde, and in the center rested a perfectly wrapped present that was about her size with a little holes on the sides. She had a sneaking suspicion off what's probably in that box, she had a light smirk as she approached the bed.

"Oh look, a present. I wonder what it is." she feigned ignorance, she looked around before eyeing the box again. She rubbed her hands together before slowing reaching for the lid. "Maybe a new horn, or a pair of shoes. Perhaps a puppy? Or maybe...HAH!"

She lifted the box to find nothing, her face drooped in disappointment. "Well, this is a massive letdown- OH BOY!" She then felt two fingers penetrate her core, just then an arm wrapped around her stomach as a voice whispered in her ear.

 _"How does it feel?"_

Giggles gained a blush as she turned around to see the face of someone she had some history with, someone who was about shorter than her with small glasses. His hair red like fire, with his cheeks matching it as a blush appeared on his face. "Hey, Giggles."

"Z-Z-Zach? What- oh god- are you- errmm- doing?" she questioned as Zach swirled his fingers around her tiny snatch, the boy rested his head on her shoulders.

"Well, after our night back at the Sadie Hawkins a couple seasons ago, I haven't seen much of you since then. I was worried that you had forgotten all about, that all we were was just a one episode fling." he explained with a sad look in his eye.

Giggles sighed as she lifted one of her arms to caress the red head's face as his fingers were still playing with her core "Oh Zach, I can never forget about you."

"Then why haven't you returned any of my calls, texts, or anything on social media I've sent you? I've been trying for a long time and you haven't answered back once." he questioned.

Giggles looked away with a blush, "Oh, yeah. About that, funny story- oh man, a little to the left. There you go." she sighed as he inserted a third finger, she then faced him again. "I may have used my phone for a prop comedy skit, and accidently broke it. Leaving me to get a new one, and I might have forgotten to give you my new phone number. hehehe, I guessed I really PHONED that didn't I? Hehe."

Zach just dully sighed as he roamed his hand over her stomach, "You're lucky I love you."

"I'm pretty sure the only 'lucky' one here, is you." Giggles said as she pushed her botty against his exposed groin, which was a considerable length for his age and height.

"Well, I never leave home without my four leaf clover." he replied pulling out said lucky charm from his hair, "Or my lucky penny, rabbit's foot, ace of spades, or this gold coin I found in the woods a few years back." he said pulling said item out.

"Where did you get that?" Giggles asked as she was closing in on cumming form his fingers.

"Eh, some bag in a broken down truck in the country side. Ran into a little green shit who tried to kill me and my family for it, though it did try to shine my shoes."

"Jeez, sounds like it would make a terrible movie with worse acting." she laughed as she felt herself about to pop, which she did after a long sigh. Zach let her plop onto the bed as he locked at his soaked fingers, which he licked clean from her juice.

"Finger licking good." he quipped.

"Booooo! Bad joke!"


	10. Round 1: The Penultimate Match

"Heya, Loud House fans! It is I, Ace Reporter CJ!" Carlos Casagrande Jr, or CJ for short. A 13 year old Latino boy from the city of Great Lakes, wore his yellow shirt and dark blue shorts. "The Loud Sisters gave me fifty dollars to stand back here as interview people. And here are my first guests, Paige and my cousin: Ronnie Anne!" said girls stood on either side of the hefty looking teen, with his cousin on the right side of the camera and the other girl on the left. "So girls, what are your plans going into your match tonight?"

"Well, CJ. I'm gonna apply my years of gaming skills in quick strikes and defensive maneuvers to outlast any competition standing in my way to a big fat sausage 'Link'." she sent a very smug wink to the Latina, who growled at her silently.

"I don't know what you just said, but I'm gonna say you have a plan. Cous?" he asked Ronnie Anne.

She just muttered, "I'm just gonna rip everyone's limbs off."

"Short and to the point, classic Ronnie Anne. Paige, the last time you were in a Loud House fanfiction by the author you were the bad guy. Talk about that." CJ told the gamer girl, who just sighed.

Paige just rubbed her arm while looking away, "Yeah, that was one story I would like to forget. That was just a story made for fun, outside of that fic me and Ronnie are actually pretty good friends."

"It's true, we met at a Viteo vs. Muscle Fish convention." Ronnie Anne added.

"Wow, how fascinating." CJ commented, "So uh last question Ronnie Anne, how are you so calm with this whole tournament really? With 17 other girls from the show fighting for Lincoln Loud, the boy who was your first crush and kiss and unofficial boyfriend," Ronnie Anne wasn't paying any attention, she just stared off into space as CJ kept talking about Lincoln, "the boy you face chat with everyday since you moved in, the boy you never stop talking about, the boy you kept a shrine to in the secret compartment in the attic of your old home, the boy Carl says you write in your diary, the boy you still have three pairs of his old underwear you sometimes sniff because you miss him aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand- I'll just stop talking now."

Ronnie Anne was now blushing mad with humiliation written all over, and anger for her 13 year old cousin, but mostly embarrassment from everything CJ just said to a camera that broadcasted to the entire viewing world and the fanfiction community. Paige just had a look of uncomfortableness as CJ slowly walked away, "Okay, I'll just go get ready for our match. Don't think this awkward moment let you think I'll go easy." Paige said before walking away, Ronnie Anne faced the camera with a look of humiliation before running off to another room from Paige.

(In the arena)

The commentators just looked with awkward silence, Lisa twiddled with her fingers as Darcy just had a confused look on her face. Lincoln on the other hand was blushing madly, the thought of the girl he had his first kiss with and one of the girls he's most shipped with doing who now's what with his Muscle Fish undergarments.

Lincoln: (embarrassed) I thought I lost those.

Darcy: I didn't know the winner gets a breakfast sausage. (naïve)

Lisa: I'll explain later Darcy.

(Ding, ding, ding)

Bobby: The following contest, is a STEEL CAGE match, in the first round of the Fight for the Link Tournament! The winner will be determined by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage. Whether it be through the door, over the top walls of the cage, or from the 1999 St Valentine's Day Massacre or from 2018 WWE Greatest Royal Rumble, through the cage walls. Either way, as long as a competitor is out of the cage and BOTH feet touch the floor.

(CFO: Sky's the Limit)

 **Had I dream**

 **I hadn't made it**

 **There's nothing dragging**

 **Down me here**

Bobby: Introducing first, 'The Boss' Beatrix Yates!

The eldest of the Yates siblings walked out to the theme of WWE star Sasha Banks, in an outfit similar to her but with beige and black along with a turquoise hoodie wrapped around her neck. She even had the 'Boss' shades and knuckles as she made her entrance to a lukewarm ovation, she made her way down to the ring in her usual big smile with a hint of confidence in her eyes.

Lisa: As Michael Cole would say, it's "Boss Time".

Darcy: I'm actually more of a Bayley kind of girl, she's sweet and huggable just like me.

Lincoln just whispered, 'Ain't that the truth' as he looked at the eldest of the family his parents made him and his sister try to strive to be like. He had to admit she looked hot dressed like that, though he has a tiny bit of resentment since her family was so 'perfect' that his parents made his siblings clean the highway and do loads of extra curricular activities. He still had nightmares involving hamburger wrappers. But that resentment went away when the Yates had their first bit of 'fun' in what, 17 years?

Beatrix hopped into the ring and stood on the top corner sending a wave to the crowd, she looked to Lincoln with a sultry look before sending him an air kiss. She then hopped down and removed the shades and knuckles and looked to the top of the entrance to see who her opponent would be.

Bobby: And here opponent...

The arena waited in anticipation for who will face off against Beatrix, who was leaning against the ropes with a look of fury. Just then the lights when out and they heard a dark rock guitar play.

(Evanescence: All that I'm Living For)

 **All that I'm living for**

 **All that I'm dying for**

 **All that I can't ignore**

 **Alone at night**

The crowd gave a standing ovation for the song by one of the best gothic rock bands in Evanescence, with the vocal stylings of Amy Lee, as they saw a heavy fog appear at the entrance way. The music then went eerie as three dark figures arose from the fog, each with a ragged looking outfit. The two small ones on either side revealed themselves as Lucy and Haiku in matching torn up white dresses, parts of their pale complexion showing through the tears. They were following an older girl with an equally pale skin tone in what looked like a worn out white burlap dress, she had long dark hair in a hime cut and freckles. She also has two small black earrings.

Bobby: accompanied by Lucy and Haiku, MAGGIE!

 _Maggie_

 **Lucy**

Haiku

 _I can feel the night beginning_

 _Separate me from the living_

 _Understanding me_

 _After all I've seen_

 _Piercing every thought together_

 _Find the words that make me better_

 _If I only knew, how to pull myself apart_

 **All that I'm living for**

 **All that I'm dying for**

 **All that I cant ignore**

 **Alone at night**

 **All that I'm wanted for**

 **Although I wanted more**

 **Lock the last open door, the ghosts are gaining on me**

As the three goth girls of the series sang their song, the slowly made their wat to the ring.

 _I believe that dreams are sacred_

 _Take my darkest fears and play them_

 _Like a lullaby_

 _Like a reason why_

 _Like a play of my obsessions_

 _Make me understand the lesson_

 _So I'll find myself_

 _So I won't be lost again_

 **All that I'm living for**

 **All that I'm dying for**

 **All that I cant ignore**

 **Alone at night**

 **All that I'm wanted for**

 **Although I wanted more**

 **Lock the last open door, the ghosts are gaining on me**

The three made it down ringside as they finished the second chorus, the girls then slowly climbed the stairs to the ring before they stood on the apron. The older goth then stepped through the ropes taking center of the ring as the two small girls climbed opposing sides corners.

 _Guess I thought I had to CHANGE the world_

 ** _To make you SEE ME_**

 ** _To be the ONE_**

 _I could have run FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEEER_

 _But how far would I have come_

 _Without mourning your love_

 **All that I'm living for**

 **All that I'm dying for**

 **All that I cant ignore**

 **Alone at night**

 **All that I'm wanted for**

 **Although I wanted more**

 **Lock the last open door, the ghosts are gaining on me**

 _Should it hurt to love you_

 _Should I feel, like I do_

 _Should I..._ **Lock the last open door, the ghosts are gaining on me**

The lights came back on as the girls finished their performance to a standing ovation, Maggie faced the crowd with a stoic expression, yet one could swore they were seeing things when the corners of her mouth raised ever so slightly at the applause. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see the commentary booth, particularly Lincoln who had his jaw wide open with a stunned look on his face. She nearly chuckled at his reaction, nearly. This was the first time she ever really sung in public, or ever. He was even more shocked when the little girls accompanying her tore her dress right down the middle to reveal she had a small skull bikini top her and a small dark bikini bottom that was riding very high on her pale butt.

Lisa: ….. Wow, for gloomy teen she can really harmonize a classic somber tune.

Darcy: Who knew she can sing?

Lincoln gulped before seeing the tall emo girl somberly blew him a kiss, he then felt to moist and cold lips pressed on his cheeks. He jumped before seeing his oldest of the younger sisters and her friend on either side of him, wearing only small creepy smiles on their faces before they teleported away. Lucy to her vibrating chair and Haiku sitting on an equally nude and blushing Clyde at front row. The small dark skinned teen feeling on cloud 9 after a very... interesting experience with the girl in his hands.

Beatrix joined Maggie and Lori in the ring as a twenty foot steel cage was lowered down to the ring, the two girls face to face while the cage was fully connected to the ring. Lori brought them in for the pre-match briefing.

Lori: Okay guys, I want a good clean match up. You can either pin or submit your opponent, or you can exit through the door which is manned by my friend Carol (gesturing to her new BFF Carol, who waved while wearing a striped shirt and short shorts). Or by going over the top of the cage walls, shake hands.

The shook hands, though Maggie had a very tight grip to hers. They backed into their corners.

(Ding, ding, ding)

Maggie and Beatrix started the match quick with an exchange of fists, both women looking to have the advantage. Maggie then gave her a kick to the gut before whipping her off the ropes and into a clothesline. She then bounced off the ropes and delivered an elbow drop, she followed up with a headlock.

Lisa: After a fast start, Maggie now has a headlock on Beatrix. Looking to ware down the all-around female specimen, not only is she looking for a technical engineering degree but also played volleyball and basketball in high school.

Lincoln: Let's see if she can use those skills to walk away with a victory.

Beatrix then got herself up and shoved her opponent into the southwest corner, she then made a b-line for the door. Begging for the door to be opened, but she got caught with a german suplex before it can be unlocked.

Darcy: Beatrix is the first one to look to escape, but Maggie ain't having it.

Lisa: Grammatically questionable, but correct.

Maggie then charged at Beatrix, who sidestepped and sent the goth teen into the corner. The emo caught the scholar with a back elbow before perching herself on the second rope, and hitting a diving Code Breaker on Beatrix.

Lincoln: Double knees to the face, a fine variation of Chris Jericho's finisher.

Maggie goes for the cover.

1.

2.

Beatrix kicks Out.

Lisa: Yates out at 2. Maggie attempting the first pinfall of the match, but it's not gonna end so early.

Darcy: Yeah, it just started.

Maggie just sighs before pulling her opponent up to do more damage, she tosses the scholarly girl into a corner before nailing body shots and elbows to the face. Beatrix trying to block but still getting caught with hits, she then ducked a head shot before raining shots of her own on the goth girl. Beatrix then caught her with an huge overhead belly to belly suplex that sent the goth 3/4 across the ring.

Lincoln: Beatrix with a suplex, launching Maggie across the ring.

Lisa: It was all in the hips to deliver such distance, her grandfather was a college wrestling champion at Texas A&M. So you better believe she has wrestling in her blood.

Darcy: I have no idea what we're talking about.

Maggie then pulled herself up in the corner, she sidesteps a charging Beatrix as she collides in the corner. The probably Asian girl stumbled back before Maggie tosses her head first into the cage walls, the crowd wincing as her face was getting dragged across the steel grading. Maggie then slammed her head into the cage, which caused the girl to collapse to the floor. The goth girl made her way to the corner before climbing up to the top rope, she then started to climb the cage corner.

Lisa: Maggie looking to escape, this match could be over.

Maggie was able to get both her legs over the cage wall before starting to descend- but then Beatrix shoots up and nails a SUPERPLEX from near the top of the cage.

Darcy: Holy nachos! SUPERPLEX FROM THE TOP!

Lisa: Are these girls insane?

Lincoln: I don't think she's done.

He was right, Beatrix rolled through after the superplex and lifted the emo up and nails a Falcon Arrow.

Lisa: Superplex into a Flacon Arrow, from the playbook of Seth Rollins.

Darcy: Yates looking to burn it down!

Yates hooks the leg.

1.

.

2.

.

Kick out!

Lincoln: Maggie out at 2 and 7/8.

Beatrix sits up, wondering what to do next. Just as she stood up Maggie shoots herself up in a exorcist like stance, which made Beatrix and the crowd jump. The meo gave her those cold dead eyes as she slowly made her way towards her, with Beatrix crawling back into the corner with the door.

Lisa: Oh dear, it would seem that we have found the vessel of the former 'Sister Abigail' of Bray Wyatt.

Darcy: I'm scared, hold me! (clings onto Lincoln fearfully).

The other girls gave her mild glares, since she was a innocent four year old. Lincoln still petted her on the head, even though he was still a little embarrassed since he was still lacking any clothes. Beatrix then hastily made a break to the door but Maggie pulled her back in before attempting a Sister Abigail (Or whatever Bray called it after the Lake of Reincarnation)- but Beatrix counter with a school girl.

1.

2.

Kick out- but Beatrix turns it into an STF, with her arm underneath the goth girl's chin.

Lisa: School girl into an STF, will Maggie tap out?

Darcy: Shades of John Cena.

Lincoln: 'Fucking Cena'.

Darcy: Language! (smacks her tiny hand on his back)

Beatrix pulled on the goth's neck, Maggie struggled to move. She turned her position around to make a crawl for the door, Beatrix not letting up on the pressure. Maggie clawed ever so desperately to the door, with each gasp of oxygen was getting sucked out of her ghostly pale bod. She was not gonna give up on a night of solace. Carol quickly unlocked the door, Maggie was so close.

When she was just finger tips from the door, Beatrix released the STF and pulled her back into the middle of the ring. But before she can relock the hold in Maggie turned over on her back and kicked the over-achiever off of her, she quickly stood up and caught a charging Beatrix with a Uranagi (sorry if I spelled that wrong).

Lisa: Great Caesar's ghost! Maggie spent 5 minutes with very little oxygen flow, and managed to drop Beatrix.

Lincoln: These girls are crazy!

Maggie leaned into the ropes, taking in gasps of oxygen to get her flow back. Beatrix slowly getting back up, the two girls locking eyes with each other. They sent glares to each other, each burning a hole through the other's skulls. If looks could kill, they'd both be burning piles of ashes in the middle of that cage. The two screamed before they started raining fists, each girl sending a punch and/or elbow.

Eventually Maggie got the upper hand with a knee to the gut, then an uppercut, roundhouse kick to the gut, knee to the face, backfist, and a high knee in a quick succession of strikes. She then ran past the dazed girl before hitting a springboard moonsault taking her opponent down. Beatrix then got on her knees before Maggie came in with a Shining Wizard.

Maggie hooks the leg.

1.

.

.

2.

.

.

Beatrix kicks out.

Maggie just sighed before standing up as she watched the girl turn over on her belly, she then lifted her up but the head with her foot. Similar to how Aleister Black would before his finisher.

Lisa: Oh dear, any NXT fan knows what's gonna happen here.

Maggie goes for a Black Mass (Spinning back kick)- BUT BEATRIX DUCKS! She then lifts her up in a fireman's carry, but Maggie wiggles out of it and hits her with a high kick that knocks her down. Maggie then made her way to a corner before she started to climb the cage, the crowd cheering as she kept getting closer to the top. But Beatrix was in pursuit, Maggie was able to get one leg over the top before Beatrix grabbed her bottoms. Maggie tried to swat her away, but Beatrix then got to the top as well, putting them on even playing fields a top of the cage. The crowd screaming at their precarious predicament, each girl sending the other punches and slaps to knock the other one off.

Darcy: Don't fall! (scared)

Lisa: That would be wise, given that they're twenty feet above the ground. (concerned)

Lincoln just sat there biting his nails as two girls were exchanging blows a top a very high cage.

Eventually Beatrix got the upper hand and struck the emo until she went back down inside the cage, but Maggie took her with her as she now had Beatrix in a fireman's carry. The crowd were anxious at what was gonna happen, but then Beatrix elbowed her on the side of her head as she squirmed out of the carry. Both girls were on the ropes as Beatrix slammed Maggie's head into the cage, Maggie returned the favor. But then Beatrix kicked her in the gut giving her an exploder suplex into the cage wall as Maggie's body crashed onto the ring apron, all her weight landing on her neck. Beatrix had a rough fall to the mat as well.

Chants of 'Holy shots' rang through the gym. Lucy and Haiku cringing at the impact of the goth sister, Lincoln nearly lost his lunch.

Lisa: I cannot believe what I'm seeing right now, no human on Earth can land like that without ending up in the hospital. Or the morgue.

Darcy: Why are they trying to kill each other?

Beatrix then called for the door to open, Carol did as slow though with a little hesitation from what just happened. Beatrix then started to crawl to the door, Maggie's body not moving leaving her to escape. Thoughts ran trough her head as she clawed her way to freedom.

Beatrix: (It all comes down to this, just a few feet. All those years, every AP and advanced class I ever took, all those Model UN meetings, every visit to whatever museum it was that day, all those years that I never had to do what I want. To play around, to get my hands dirty, to just be a kid. To just be a normal everyday child, or as normal as this show can get. But that door is my ticket out of it all, my first step in becoming my own person, and I can't do it without Lincoln. I'm gonna win this match, then the next match)

She pulled on the ropes before she pulled herself towards the door, she stuck her head out of the cage. Her fans cheering in anticipation, her siblings sending their best cheers to her.

Beatrix: (With my siblings behind me, I'M INVINCI-)

Suddenly the lights went out.

People screamed in the darkness, others panicked.

Lincoln: Hey, what happened to the lights?

Darcy: AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!

Lisa: This is most ominous. I would like to know who is behind all this!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Can you feel, the sunshine_**

 ** _Does it brighten up, your day_**

 ** _D_** ** _on't you feel, that sometimes_**

 ** _You just need, to run away_**

Through out the gym, people can hear a monotonous and creepy voice singing. No one knew where it came from.

 ** _Can you feel, the sunshine_**

 ** _Does it brighten up, your day_**

 ** _D_** ** _on't you feel, that sometimes_**

 ** _You just need, to run away_**

Suddenly Beatrix saw a face, she was face to face with a small pale boy with bags under his eyes. Vampire like hair, and a cold dead expression with a flashlight shined in his face. She went wide eyed and pale as the kid was eerily singing that same chorus. Each time more ominous than the last.

Lisa: Wait, is that... Silas?!

Lincoln: Silas? You mean from that love letter episode last season?

Lisa: YES! What's he doing here?

 ** _Can you feel, the sunshine_**

 ** _Does it brighten up, your day_**

 ** _D_** ** _on't you feel, that sometimes_**

 ** _You just need, to run away_**

Beatrix just stared fearfully into his eyes before she backed away, Silas entering the cage after her. Zombie walking his way to her as she crawled back, trying to avoid this demented boy. Just the she backed into a pair of legs, she looked to see a dark emotionless smile in Maggie. She yeeped before she hit with Sister Abigail. The two goths just looked at each other with dead stares before phasing through the cage walls, and both of them landed on the floor.

(Ding, ding, ding)

The crowd was in silence at the last few moments of the match, but all the goth kids just did this weird slow clap at this. One depressed looking emo boy just said, 'Cool.'

Bobby: (gulp) Here's you're winner, Maggie!

The victorious emo girl then appeared behind Lincoln, the white haired boy jumped when he saw her behind him. But the girl said nothing as she stripped herself of her outfit, he blushed seeing her pale but well made body though she was 14. Her breasts were already a C-cup and her but looked about the size of a watermelon. He gulped as he was too frozen in fear and arousal to hide his boner, the goth girl noticeably smirked at his reaction.

And in an attempt at mind games, she straddled the white haired boy with a lustful stare. Her less pale snare scraping against his mast, Lincoln bit his tongue to suppress a moan. Maggie ignored the glares that the other girls sent her way, she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Maggie: You don't know the hell that's coming, and it's gonna be rough. (whispering)

She finished off with a peck to his lips before joining her other advancees, who growled at her but she gave them one look before they ceased. Beatrix just laid there until the cage was raised, she then slowly rolled out of the ring. She collected her consolation check, along with some comforting words from Lori and Carol, before she headed down the ramp.

Lisa: ….. uh... from Lincoln and Darcy, I'm Lisa Loud. And this has been...

FIGHT FOR THE LINK

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My family and I recently took a vacation for winter break, and we didn't return until Christmas Eve. And then I got some new video games that had to play, like Assassin's Creed Odyssey, Smash Bros Ultimate, and Shantae just to name a few. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas on who to have console Beatrix, please leave it in the reviews.**

 **Next time it's a Fatal 4 Way Elimination to determine the final girl to advance to round 2. Will it be the Queen of Risks Lana, the Gamer Paige, the dark horse Girl Jordan, or the Tomboy Bruiser Ronnie Anne?**

 **This is Zoryan El Muerto, signing off.**


	11. Fem Fatal 4 Way Part 1

(Backstage)

Deep in the darkest depths of the school, the basement to be more precise, the fandom's goth girls walked in silence. The oldest of the trio was silently pleased with how the last match went down, now they had a quarter chance that one of them will win the entire thing.

"That was some match out there huh, sis?" Haiku asked, though she showed no emotion she was a little miffed that a great matched was soiled by interference.

"Look _Helen_ , we came to a dark side agreement that when one of us wins we would all share in the bounty." Maggie monotonously sneered at her little sister, slightly aggravating the 11 year old goth girl at her real name. "That all three of us will be Lincoln's queens of hell, is that really so wrong? If we are all gonna get our king, we need to embrace the darkest depths of our meaningless souls and make sure all other 15 sluts fade to black."

"But having your cousin scare the daylights out of your opponent, victory due to outside interference is always a sin." Lucy said.

"Let's just get back before the last match starts, see who the last potential victim in this tournament will be." Maggie led them on, the two youngest goths looked to each other with a hint of concern.

-Later-

(The arena)

Bobby: Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the MAIN EVENT of the EVENING. This last contest is a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Style Falls Count Anywhere match, in the final first round contest in the Fight for the Link! Elimination can occur by pinfall or submission, the last girl standing will be declared the winner and the final girl to advance to the quarter finals.

Bobby announced while the four remaining girls were already in side the ring, and the author doesn't feel like writing out four entrances. Each girl was in a separate corner of the ring, each with a look of determination in their eyes. They had only one thing on their minds, having the title of Lincoln Loud's lover. Lose tonight, and you're gone.

In the Northeast corner of the screen, stood a girl with almond colored hair tied into a pony tail. She wore a yellow one piece swimsuit with a picture of a sun flower on it, along with two yellow rubber arm bands and sports tape around her knuckles. The crowd applauded as she waved to her fans.

Bobby: Introducing first, she is the Duchess of Dodgeball, the Rogue Rubber Robber, GIRL JORDAN!

In the Southeast corner, was a girl with strawberry blond hair with light colored skin. She wore a yellow shirt with a game controller and blue short shorts, she also had yellow gloves. She received a lukewarm reaction.

Bobby: Next, she's a five time Junior Gamergeddon champion, and the sole girl to complete a Super Smash Bros: Ultimate classic story with a 9.9 intensity with no continues. Don't know why that was needed but, please welcome. PAIGE!

In the Southwest corner, was a girl about half the height as the other girls. With messy dark blonde hair underneath a rad sports cap, her outfit consisted of muddied up pair of overalls and a dark blue sweatband on her wrists. She also had a small frog on her head, to which she lifted up to cheers from the crowd before setting him down so he can hop along over to her other pets.

Bobby: And in this corner, represent the Loud family. The youngest and most adorable girl to ever wield a wrench, she can change the oil in a car, rotate the tires, and replace the engine in your van before you can even finish your breakfast. It's, LANA LOUD!

And in the Northwest corner, stood an 11 year old Latina girl with raven black hair. She wore her yellow hoodie with the words 'Royal Woods' imprinted on the front, and blue shorts. Though no one can see it, she felt a little self-conscious about this whole thing. A multi-person tournament to see who her friend will be fucking and dating?

Bobby: Lastly, hailing from Mexico City, now residing in Great Lakes Michigan. She's the toughest girl in the world, the Matriarch of Mayhem, and the first tween cartoon girl to have an onscreen kiss along with Lincoln Loud. Please welcome my sister, RONNIE ANNE SANTIAGO!

The girl was taken aback when the crowd gave her a thunderous ovation, over half of the fans were shippers of 'Roncoln' or 'Linconnie' or whatever they came up with. She felt touch at the loud chants of 'RONNIE ANNE! RONNIE ANNE! RONNIE ANNE!' she smiled and shot up the double peace sigh.

Darcy: Sounds like someone is a fan favorite.

Lisa: Truly, since her first appearance the fandom's ship of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne has grown over the years. And there will-they/won't-they romance has span three seasons, more than most cartoon character ships.

Ronnie Anne then caught Lincoln looking at her, and locked eyes with him. She then felt self-conscious again, but that went away when he gave her a reassuring smile and good luck thumbs up. She smiled as she shot one back at him.

(Ding, ding, ding)

Just as the bell rang Ronnie Anne shot out of the gates with a running heluva kick the girl across from her, i.e. Paige. The strawberry blonde girl's head snapped back before falling to the ground. Girl Jordan went for a punch but Ronnie Anne caught her in a fireman's carry and delivered an Attitude Adjustment to one half of the same named kids of Royal Woods. Just then Lana charged at her, but Ronnie hoisted her up and hit a pop-up powerbomb. The crowd cheered at the explosive start.

Darcy: Sweet mother Theresa, Ronnie Anne shot out like a rocket.

Lisa: I concur, her immediate start was quite the way to start. It is best she ends takes one out quickly, as she has two others to outlast.

Lincoln: Well, it's not if you can pin first, it's about endurance. And Ronnie Anne has that in spades, though I can't count out the others girls yet.

Ronnie Anne went for the pin on Lana.

1.

Lana kicks out. She then tries to pin Girl Jordan.

1.

Girl Jordan kicks out. She then tries to pin Paige, but she kicked out before the ref got into position.

Lisa: Not even a two count for any of those, Ronalda will have to do a lot more to eliminate one of those girls at least.

She spotted Lana getting up, she then quickly hit the little Loud with a snap suplex taking her down. She then gave a superkick to Girl Jordan, and another to Paige. She then wrapped her arms around the brunette in a headlock. Cranking arms to apply more pressure on the neck of Girl Jordan. Meanwhile Paige had just tackled Lana before raining punches on the smallest fighter in the match, the mud loving twin wiggled her way out from under the older opponent before hitting a step up enziguri to Paige while she was just turning around. The strawberry blonde girl was spun around and taken down with a chop block to her calf, then she was spiked face first into the mat with a spike-rana from Lana.

With Girl Jordan still locked in Ronnie Anne's clutches, she slowly pulled herself up before nailing some body shots to the Latina tween. The brunette then lifted Ronnie Anne up, all while Lana jumped in to complete a Grand Amplitude onto the tomboy city girl.

Lisa: Girl Jordan and Lana with the double team, you can expect alliances in multi-man matches like these.

Lana bridges into a cover.

1.

2.

Ronnie Anne kicks out.

Darcy: Ronnie Anne out at two!

Lincoln let out a small sigh of relief, though the four year-olds noticed and exchanged smug smirks. Lana snapped her fingers in frustration before she and GJ picked up Ronnie Anne to do more damage, they were looking for a double suplex- but Ronnie Anne reverses with a suplex to both girls!.

Lisa: Once again looking for a double team, but Ronnie Anne showing why she held the title 'Toughest Girl in School' before she moved. And she has not lost her strength.

Darcy: I want to be strong like her one day!

Lincoln giggled at the thought of Ronnie Anne being a roll model, especially to someone adorable like Darcy. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't find Ronnie Anne's ability to suplex two people at once hot and scary, he's been on the receiving end of playful physical torment from her loads of times when she'd have him over to watch professional wrestling.

Lincoln: 'She can dominate me any day of the week'.

The other girls were silently fuming at Lincoln's flushed face from Ronnie Anne's move. Paige let out her anger with a chopblock to the Charlie horse of her Latina rival, she then followed it up with a few dragon screw's to the left leg. She then wrapped her arms and legs into an ankle lock with a grapevine on the leg, Ronnie Anne scrambled to get out of the hold.

Lisa: The gaming female specimen targeting the leg of the Latin American female, and has an ankle lock as they say in the language of pro wrestling. Ronnie reaches for a ropes but it doesn't chance anything, it's falls count anywhere and rope breaks are useless.

Darcy: Come on Ronnie! (cheering for Ronnie Anne)

Lisa: Dang it Darcy, you're a commentator so you're supposed to be neutral!

Lincoln: Who are you, Christian Maracle?

Meanwhile, Girl Jordan was holding Lana by the hair.

Girl Jordan: Come on Lana, what's a little girl like you gonna do against someone twice your height? (mockingly)

Lisa: Well if I was the sinner of wrestling, I would point out to Girl Jordan that monologuing is a villain's greatest weakness. It leaves you open for an attack.

Lana replied to this with a hard kick to the gut and a stunner that knocked Girl Jordan down.

Lisa: See.

Lana followed up her move by going to the top rope, looking to the high risk district. She gave the crowd a peace sign before leaping off the rope with a frog splash that landed right on the chest of Girl Jordan.

Lana hooks the leg.

1.

.

2.

.

Girl Jordan kicks out, but Lana quickly follows up with an Anaconda Vise (CM Punks finishing submission from WWE).

Lincoln: Girl Jordan kicks out of the frog splash, but Lana quick with the Anaconda Vise. She's wrestled alligators and grizzly bears, it's gonna take a lot to release her iron grip.

Lana blushed slightly at the praise she heard from her brother and pulled harder on the neck of Girl Jordan. Ronnie Anne on the other hand had just pushed herself and now slightly standing with Paige still wrapped around her ankle, the gamer trying to bring the Latina back to the ground but Ronnie Anne punched her repeatedly to break the hold. She then grabbed Paige by the head and tossed her out of the ring, Ronnie Anne then looked to Girl Jordan and her predicament with Lana. If this was one fall to a finish she'd break up the submission, but since this was elimination style. She gained a little grin before joining in on Jordan's torment.

Lincoln: Uh oh, I know that look.

Ronnie Anne grabs a flailing leg from Girl Jordan, she had no time to react before the Latina stepped over that leg and wrapped the other one around in a Figure Four leg lock. Now Girl Jordan was in two painful submission holds, the second one made worse when Ronnie Anne bridged into a Figure 8.

Lincoln: Yep, there it is. Shades of Charlotte Flair.

Lisa: The walking copyright infringement.

Darcy: 'Lisa Maracle' hehe.

Lisa: Oh shut up Darcy.

Girl Jordan screamed in pain as her neck and legs were starting to burn in the holds, she bit down on her knuckles to keep from tapping. She saw Paige slowly getting back in the ring, and gave her the most pleading look she can muster. Paige saw this and contemplated.

Paige: Hmm, save her? Eliminate her? Meh (shrugs)

Girl Jordan went wide eyed as Paige grabbed her arm, she gulped at the scary look the gaming chick was giving her. Paige then pulled the arm down hard into a Ronda Rousey Style armbar, bending the appendage in an unnatural angle. Girl Jordan screamed in pain as she was in three simultaneous submissions.

Darcy: Triple submission, Girl Jordan is trapped.

Lisa: An astute observation there.

Girl Jordan screamed, Lori checking if she was done.

Girl Jordan: I give, I give!

Lori called for it.

(ding)

 **First eliminated: Girl Jordan. Eliminated by Lana, Ronnie Anne, and Paige. Method: Anaconda vise, Figure 8, Armbar (simultaneously)**

Bobby: Girl Jordan has been eliminated.

The girls released their holds, Girl Jordan groaned in pain.

Lisa: The continuous strain on her neck, legs, and arm were too much for the girl.

The first eliminated combatant sighed before rolling out of the ring and limped over to the entrance way, she grabbed her consolation check and followed the signs to the room she'd receive her second consolation prize.

Lisa: This elimination style match continues live when we return, and we'll see who Girl Jordan's rebound will be. Stay tuned for more.

Darcy: To be continued! I always wanted to say that!

 **Heads up, after the fatal four way is done I'll be posting the eliminated girls and their rebounds escapades in a separate story. I still need a guy for Beatrix, still open for suggestions.**


	12. Fatal 4 Way P 2: The 1st Round Concludes

**(Back to the match)**

When we return, we see Paige and Lana stomping away on Ronnie Anne in the southeast turnbuckle. The Latina preteen barely had her arms up to block.

Darcy: Hey Loud House fandom, we're back!

Lisa: Indeed we are Darcy, if you're a first time reader of this fic we are in the last first round match of the Fight for the Link tournament. These three girls Paige, Lana and Ronnie Anne are competing for the last spot in the quarter finals in a falls count anywhere elimination match. Last chapter we had our first elimination in Girl Jordan, after all three of these girls teamed up against her.

Lincoln: During the time between chapters... just watch this...

 _ **(Replay)**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne charged at Lana, who flipper her over the ropes. Ronnie Anne landed on the apron, she ducked an elbow from the little mechanic and responded with a headbutt that winded the tiny blonde. But than the camera panned out to reveal Paige on the top corner next to her as she delivers a flying blockbuster to Ronnie Anne on the apron, both girls falling to the ground with the latter holding her neck as it was driven into the unprotected part of the ring.**_

 _ **(Replay over)**_

Lincoln: Paige with a high risk move incapacitating Ronnie Anne, she knows RA was the toughest girl in my school before her family moved and has been working on her ever since than.

Lisa: Lana as well, she knows the specimen if Latin American heritage is one of the ones to look out for in this tournament.

Paige and Lana then picked up Ronnie Anne to deliver another double suplex, they quickly stood up as they quickly did a double elbow drop followed by Paige lifting up Lana as the little girl did a moonsault on a prone Ronnie Anne.

Lana hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Ronnie Anne kicks out.

Lisa: Double team and Ronnie kicks out.

Paige then immediately stomped down on Ronnie Anne, Lana took the opportunity to duck under the ropes to find some weapons to use. She lifted up the apron to search for something to use, the tomboy scanned the contents until she pulled out a couple kendo sticks. The tomboy tosses one into the ring for Paige to catch, she swings it around a couple times as she backs off for Ronnie Anne to get up.

Ronnie Anne ducks a kendo stick swing from Paige and catches her with a wicked pele-kick to her temple, knocking the strawberry blonde girl onto her butt. Lana quickly slides in the ring armed with her kendo stick but catches one shot to her gut with the second kendo stick from Ronnie Anne. She then smacks her on the back with the kendo until Lana was on her knees, Ronnie Anne then dropped the kendo stick before she bounces off the ropes to nail a shining wizard kick to Lana. Ronnie Anne then ducked a clothesline attempt from Paige who bounces off the other ropes into a Samoan drop from Ronnie Anne.

Lisa: And with that Ronnie Anne bounces back with a shining wizard and Samoan drop, proving her reputation is earned.

Ronnie Anne then grabs Lana by the head and tosses her out of the ring, she was then grabbed from behind by Paige who attempted a German suplex- but Ronnie Anne somersaults onto her feet before she gives a wicked kick to the side of Paige's head.

Ronnie hooks the leg.

1.

.

2.

.

Paige kicks out.

Darcy: Paige out at 2.

Ronnie Anne was quickly back on the offensive as she mounts her prone opponent and starts pounding on her face, Paige barely getting her arms up to block the shots.

Lisa: Ronnie Anne just vicious with these shots, I heard she takes junior cage fighting classes.

Lincoln: I have the bruises to prove that.

Ronnie gets off of Paige after about 15 punches before she climbs to the top rope, she gets stopped by Lana before she gets kicked away by Ronnie Anne. The Latina turns back to the gamer before she jumps off the top rope- INTO A CODEBREAKER! Ronnie Anne stumbles into the ropes before Paige deals a bodyslam to Ronnie Anne.

She had no time before she was then caught with a springboard hurricanerana by Lana, the smallest girl in the match sent Paige to drape over the middle rope. The crowd ooh'd as she bounced off the far ropes and delivered her own 619 to Paige.

Lincoln: Now it's Lana with shades of Rey Mysterio.

Lana then quickly climbed up the southeast turnbuckle and leaped off looking for a frogsplash- but Paige got the knees up. Lana landed gut first on the knees before she was rolled up by Paige, and with a handful of overalls.

Darcy: Paige with a hand of the pants of Lana.

1.

2.

Lana kicks out.

Darcy: (Sigh) Lana escapes.

Lisa: Yes it would take more than grabbing the overalls to get rid of my sister.

Paige immediately drove Lana into the corner before tossing her across the ring, Lana pulled herself up before she got caught with a corner hip attack by Paige. The gamer then delivered a northern lights suplex to Lana with a bridge.

1.

2.

Lana kicks out.

Paige sighs at the kick out before dealing clubbing blows to the back of Lana's head. The last sister in the competition taking shot for shot as she slowly got back to her feet, Paige set up for a DDT but Lana blocked with body hits. She pulled her head out of eth gamer's grasp before nailing a headbutt to the gut of Paige, the force sending Paige to a knee. Lana then delivered a spikerana sending Paige's face into the mat. Lana then followed up with a series of elbow drops to the center of her back, each blow driving the wind out of the former crush of Lincoln. After the tenth elbow Lana wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, thus setting up a gatorroll.

Lisa: Lana diminishing the flow of oxygen in her opponent, much like the numerous gators and bears she wrestles on a daily basis.

Lincoln: Yeah, she may be the smallest in this match but she has unimaginable power.

Darcy: Just like original WWE UK Champion Tyler Bate.

After rolling her around like a ragdoll, Lana then lifted Paige up into a fireman's carry. She let out a small smirk before she starting to spin around in place with an Airplane Spin. The crowd counting each rotation.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Lisa: Looks like Paige is going for a ride.

Darcy: I hope she brought a barf bag.

Lana continued to spin around as she got into the twenties and thirties.

31.

32.

33.

34.

35-

Ronnie Anne comes in with a missile dropkick- BUT NO LANA CATCHES HER BY THE LEGS! With Paige still on her shoulders, looking pretty dizzy, Lana was about to do a simultaneous spin. The crowd went wild as she spun Ronnie Anne in the opposite direction, along with Paige who was nearly turning green.

Lisa: OH MY GOD! Lana is the Tyler Bate of the family, the strength to swing around two girls twice her size is truly spectacular.

Darcy: What do they feed you people?

Lincoln: (shrugs) Eh, she's done to same with Kodiak bears. And two couch potatoes.

Lana's spinning went on for about two minutes before she released Ronnie Anne, she then stumbled around a little before having enough strength to perform a death valley driver into the bottom right turnbuckle onto Paige. Lana moans as her head spun from all the swinging, her eyes were glazed over and her vision went all fuzzy. She lowly chuckled before falling onto the middle rope.

Lisa: Though what does she have left, all that swinging about zapped all of her energy.

Lana slowly got back up, she held up one finger to try and refocus herself before going back in there. After a while Ronnie Anne charged at her with an elbow, but Lana ducks underneath her and nails a German suplex, but she doesn't let go as she brings the Latina girl back up for a second German suplex. Still with the hands locked together, Lana nails a third German suplex but this time releasing Ronnie Anne and sending her across the ring and under the ropes. She then lets out a roar to a cheering crowd as she yanks off the straps and tosses her overalls off, leaving her naked and determined.

Darcy: Lana channeling WWE Hall of Famer Kurt Angle.

Lisa: The hat-trick of German suplexes is the prelude to his finishing move.

Lana then looks to a still dizzying Paige who just got back to her feet, she then lifts her up and slams her down with an Angle Slam.

Lisa: The Angle Slam, as it is called.

Paige tried to rolled herself out of the ring but before she can fully get herself out Lana caught her ankle and locked it in an ankle lock, with her arms also locking the ropes for leverage and also wrapping her legs around it in a grapevine. Paige screamed as she was held up by her ankle that was getting twisted up.

Lisa: Lana now has an ankle lock on Paige, and with the ropes. But this is falls count anywhere so ropebreaks are useless. That's my sister.

Darcy: Hey, I thought we were supposed to be new trail?

Lisa: It's _neutral_ Darcy, and she's my sister so it's different.

Darcy: Dog poop!

Lisa: How about this, we have a little bet. I say Lana moves on.

Darcy: And I say Paige moves on.

Lincoln: (sigh) I guess that leaves me with Ronnie Anne as she is the only other girl left in this match.

Lisa and Darcy: Done!

Darcy: Loser is naked for the rest of the tournament.

Lisa: Deal!

Lincoln: Um, I kind of already am- (the two girls quickly slap on an orange robe on the boy), never mind.

Lana still has the hold locked, she didn't realize until too late of Ronnie Anne with a springboard 450 splash landing on the chest of Lana forcing her to relinquish the hold on Paige.

Lincoln: HOLY COW! Ronnie Anne out of nowhere.

Ronnie Anne hooks both legs.

1.

.

2.

.

3!

(ding)

Darcy: And we're down to two, Paige and Ronnie Anne.

Lisa: (pupils dilate) Oh dear.

Bobby: Lana has been eliminated!

 **2nd elimination: Lana Loud. By Ronnie Anne. Method: springboard 450.**

Ronnie Anne sits up, panting from the fight she's had. She then sees Paige hobbling back up, holding her left ankle in anguish. She wasted no time before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a suicide dive to Paige, sending the gamer spine first into the barricade. Paige stumbles to the side of the ring with the ramp. Ronnie Anne then went immediately back into the ring and nailed a second suicide dive that brought the girl down again. All while Lana was heading back up the ramp to collect her prize money and to her waiting consolation prize.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne with a pair of dives onto Paige, this could all be it folks.

Darcy: NO!

Ronnie Anne hooks the leg, Lori slides out of the ring to start the count.

1.

.

.

2.

.

.

.

Paige kicks out.

Ronnie Anne then quickly gets up and pulls Paige up, she puts her in a pumphandle position. The Latina lifts the girl up- BUt PAIGE slips through and pushes Ronnie Anne into the apron. Paige then winds up for a discus clothesline, but Ronnie Anne knocks it away. Paige then attempted a second discus clothesline with her other arm, but Ronnie Anne ducks that and then a third clothesline before jumping off the apron and RIGHT INTO A FOURTH DISCUS CLOTHESLINE.

Darcy: 4th times the charm, this one could be it.

Paige hooks the leg.

1.

.

.

.

.

.

2.

.

.

.

.

.

Ronnie Anne gets the shoulder up at 2.8!

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne kicks out!

Paige then looked wide eyed before facepalming, she crawls over to the side of the ring to look for a weapon to use. She pulls out a monkey wrench, and gains a sinister look. She winds up the wrench as Ronnie Anne gets up with her back turned to her.

Paige: Game over.

Paige brings the wrench down- but Ronnie Anne caught her arm in a triangle chokehold! She then rolls over till she was straddling Paige's neck as she held the gamer's arm up. Ronnie Anne then plucks the wrench out of her hand before she holds the girls thumb and pinkie, Paige going wide eyed at what was about to happen.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne has the fingers, Ronnie Anne becoming Pete Dunne.

Ronnie Anne gives a smirk to a panicking Paige.

Ronnie Anne: Nothing personal, just business.

The crowd cringed as Ronnie Anne snapped the girls fingers like a wishbone before she pulled her ring finger back until her knuckles were touching the back of her hand, Paige screamed as the Latina repeated the process to her other fingers leaving her no choice but to tap out.

 **(DING, DING, DING)**

 **3rd elimination: Paige. By: Ronnie Anne. Method: Pete Dunne style triangle with finger snapping.**

The crowd gave a modest ovation to the fight and the gruesome finish, Lisa and Darcy looked to each other with uneasy expressions as the former's elder sister's boyfriend made the final announcement.

Bobby: Here is your winner, Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne let go of her beaten friend's hand and laid down beside her on the entrance ramp, both panting from the match they had. Paige held her aching fingers close to her.

Ronnie Anne: Sorry about your fingers.

Paige: It's fine, I can still play my games. Looks like your one step closer to cementing your relationship status with your boyfriend. (Teasing)

Ronnie Anne: (rolls eyes) I'm too tired to rebuke that.

The two girls get up as 'Bruiserweight' by CFO$ plays. Lincoln sighs in relief that the girls were not seriously injured, though he was a little nervous with the final girl to advance in the tournament being the girl that people have been shipping him with since she debuted. Even his own sisters still think she's his girlfriend, though he'd be lying if he wasn't hopeful of that story being a reality. Ronnie Anne and Paige shook hands in respect before Paige walked to the entrance way, shedding her outfit off as she grabs her check and heads to one of the classrooms where a rebound was probably waiting for her. Ronnie Anne on the other hand rolls into the ring with Lori so she can have her arm raised in victory.

Ronnie Anne then does continues her Pete Dunne impression with her fists to her jaw before she gives a peace sign to her fans. Lincoln then set his headpiece down on the table so he can join her in the ring, the two tweens blushing as their ship's fandom was cheering like crazy. Ronnie Anne rubs her arm a little awkwardly while she traces her toes in the mat, Lincoln on the other hand rubs his neck as he looks away.

Lincoln: …. Well... congrats.

Ronnie Anne:... Thanks...…

Lincoln: Why'd you even join this tournament? You know what my sisters set up for as the final prize. (blush spreads across his face)

Ronnie Anne: (blush also spreads) I know, but I guess... I don't really know how to explain it. But...

Ronnie Anne closes her eyes as she pulls her sweatshirt over head, showing Lincoln her small budding breasts. Lincoln clamped his hands over his raging dick, he gulped at the signs of a fairly early bloomer. She then inserted her thumbs under the waistband of her shorts to pull them down, giving him a slow and kind of apprehensive strip show. After the shorts hit the ground, she kicks them off and sighed as her full body was on display to her longest friend/crush, and the fandom. She steels herself before gripping the collar of the robe he was wearing and tearing it off of him like paper.

She grabs a hold of his hands and held them close to her, Lincoln looked surprised at her actions before feeling her soft lips peck him on the cheek. Before she can exit the ring she was then pulled back by her white haired Romeo into a full blown kiss that sent the crowd in a frenzy, Darcy went awe'd at the scene not even caring that the two were naked.

Darcy: Awww, isn't that cute? (gushing)

Lisa: Normally I detest inane human emotions, but (squeals like a fangirl, then goes back to stoic). Now onto more pressing matters, our little (cough) bet.

Darcy: Oh (blushes). Right, since both out predictions lost.

While those two were holding up their ends of the bargain, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne pulled away from their kiss leaving a trail of saliva connecting them before Lincoln slurped it up. He gave her a smile before giving her tiny but perky caramel colored butt a loving rub, the girl blushing at the contact but let him have it.

Lincoln: Good luck.

Ronnie Anne chuckled before trailing a finger down his growing tool, which was not very big but proportional to his age sending a shiver down his spine.

Ronnie Anne: Like I need any. (smirking as she flicks the tip before giving him a peck on the lips)

(later)

The roster was now standing around the ring, which was decorated with flowers with a memorial of one of WWE's most famous legends up. Next to it stood the goths, with Lucy on a podium.

Lucy: Before we continue, we want to take this moment to honor one of wrestling's greats. Earlier this month, WWE suffered the heartbreaking lost of Eugene Arthur Okerlund. Who most everyone knows best as 'Mean' Gene Okerlund, who lived to be 76 and has been a of many historic moments in the history of professional wrestling. Let us have a moment of silence as we commemorate the most famous interviewer in all of World Wrestling Entertainment.

The entire gym was filled with silence, Lynn who was around the ring was close to tears as one of her heroes was now in the giant ring in the sky was comforted by her three lovers.

After a full minute of silence, Lucy spook again.

Lucy: Thank you. Now it's time to give Gene Okerlund a proper send off, the ten rings of the wrestling bell salute.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

The WWE fans in the crowd clapped for the service, the goths took a bow as they left the ring with a salute to the deceased.

Lisa and Darcy stood atop the ring on opposite sides Lincoln, their tiny bodies now bare sans the glasses on the smart Loud and the bandage on her friend.

Lisa: May 'Mean' Gene Okerlund rest in peace. The first round of the tournament has concluded, and we now know who will be advancing to the quarterfinals. And what a field we have.

 _Lisa_

 **Darcy**

 _The tough as nails inspiring musician, Tabby._

 **The new girl, Stella.**

 _The Smoking Substitute, DiMartino._

 **The Pageant Powerhouse, Lola.**

 _The Queen of Scream, Lucy._

 **The Nightmare of April Fool's Day, Luan.**

 _The cold-blooded emo, Maggie._

 **And lastly Mexico's favorite tomboy, Ronnie Anne.**

Darcy: These eight girls are not showing any mercy in this contest.

Lisa: We will see who these girls will face off against in the coming chapters, for more of Zoryan El Muerto's content just hit those favs and follows if you haven't already, and tell you're friends. They will not want to miss a thing. And pretty soon, Zoryan will be posting a sister fic depicting the adventures of the losers and their rebounds.

Lincoln: For Lisa Loud and Darcy Hollemdollar, I'm Lincoln Loud. We'll see you next time on...

FIGHT FOR THE LINK

 _ **Next time, the Quarterfinals begin. Which two girls will fight for the one they desire most? Stay tuned.**_


	13. Quarterfinals: Intro

**Remaining Ladies**

 **Tabby, Stella, DiMartino, Lola, Lucy, Luan, Maggie, and Ronnie Anne.**

 _ **18 women entered, only 8 remain. These ladies all have one goal in mind, and his name rhymes with 'mincoln'. Seven left to fall, only one will rise. To answer the question, who will the Link end up with?**_

 _ **Zoryan El Muerto presents,**_

 _ **Fight For The Link**_

The crowd of Loud House fans were rocking, it was sundown in the high school football field. With the bleachers filled to the brim with friends, family, or people the Louds have ever encountered. Along the track we see many concession stands with various delicacies, one that was very popular and had a great view of the ring that was placed in the center of the field was manned by Grandma Casagrande. Who had a 'Ronnie Anne' style apron while she was bringing out her tenth pile of enchiladas.

We now cut to our commentators, Lisa, Darcy, and the prize for the winner of the tournament: Lincoln Loud.

Lisa: We are live from the Royal Woods High football field, with some of the most thrilling action you have ever seen in a fanfiction. We are about halfway through the field of lovely and talented women who are all here for one reason, to have this-(nudges Lincoln, who was seated in the middle) handsome white-haired specimen that I call my brother. That and a million dollars, but mostly Lincoln. Say hi, Linc.

Lincoln: Hey guys, we have a packed card in the coming chapters. We have the quarterfinals of our tournament, the girls who will be in the quarter finals have made it through some tough competition to get to this point. And I have a feeling they will go through even more punishment to move on to the semifinals.

Darcy: And to determine who will be facing who in those matches later on tonight, let's go down to the eldest of the of the Louds Lori. Along with her rival-turned-bestie, Carol Pingrey.

The audience gave the high school senior blondes a standing ovation, mostly for what they were wearing. Lori sported her blue bikini with blue tassels on the sides, and Carol who wore the same but purple.

Lori: Thank you Darcy, now to determine who will partake in the first of our four quarterfinal match ups. Well, we actually set up a couple challenges to see who will chose the two girls that will start off the next round of the Fight for the Link.

Carol: But first, let's welcome the girls who didn't make through on Night 1. So Polly, Christina, Leni, and Lynn. Come on down!

(cue: Loud House outro theme)

As the four walked down towards the ring, they each got a good ovation from their respective fanbase. And the four girls were all as bare as they were when they were born, they waved to their fans as they cheered more. Leni got the most, because she's... well Leni. They eventually joined the two girls in the ring. Though one thing everyone noticed was that Lynn came down with crutches and a big red cast over her hurt leg.

Lori: So girls, how are you feeling considering you're first matches didn't end as you expected?

Polly: Well, I was pretty bummed at first. And that was before I learned my rebound prize was Rusty Spokes (this got a laugh out of the audience). But after hearing his story, and after a good 4-8 hours, I never felt so lucky to have such a man (swoons).

Carol: He's barely a boy.

The crowd laughed at that.

Christina: Well I finally got the burns down, so that's something. Anyway, things between Chandler and me have been, okay I guess. We do fight a lot, but nothing some kiss, a movie, and light sex couldn't help.

Lori: Okay, not sure how 11 year olds can do that but at least things are okay. Leni?

Leni: Oh Chaz is like the best! We talked about all the do's and don'ts of fashion, and the latest trends, we even had a little rump before one of my fashion shows. He's three hundred pounds of love! And pizza, he get's hungry a lot.

Lori: Well, like Grandma Casagrande would say "The quickest way to a man's heart, is through his stomach".

She then saw her sister, who was looking forlornly to her leg.

Lori: Lynn, I know that match met everything to you. Wanting to right the wrongs you did to your own brother, but then you hurt your foot. How are you taking it?

Lynn just sighed.

Lynn: Well, if I didn't hurt my leg, I may or may not have won. Lola is a menace, she was a challenge even if I head two legs. But that landing really destroyed me, I won't be able to play any sports for at least 8 months. Frankly I don't really care about that, cause I would have broken every bone in my body if it means my baby brother would love me and not fear me. Because what I did back in that Season 2 episode was wrong beyond all levels, if I can go back in time and spear all that superstitious crap right out of me, I would. Lincoln, I love you. Always.

The crowd aw'd at that speech, Lincoln smiled warmly while Darcy teared a little.

Lynn: And about my three boys, I couldn't ask for more.

Lori: Speaking of which, since today is actually Valentine's Day! So let's bring on out your rebounds!

At the announcement, each of the rebound boys walked out. Each in a pair of boxers with their girl's name on each of them. They each brought out a marker, eraser, and pad. Francisco, Hank, and Hawk all had to share one. The boys then sat on a reclining chair with their girl's respective logo on it. Rusty's had a roller skate, Chandler's had blue dress, Chaz had a pincushion with pins sticking out of it, and Lynn's boys actually had a three person chair with a basketball on it.

Carol: In the spirit of the holiday, we're gonna play a little game called 'Match your Mate!'.

Lori: Here's how it's gonna work out. We'll ask the boys a total of three questions, each about their respective girl. And the said girls will try to match whatever they wrote. The team that answers the most questions will pick the first girl that will compete in the first quarterfinal match of Fight For The Link. And since Lynn's rebounds consist of three guys, they will each take a turn answering. So who will go first?

Francisco raised his hand first.

Lori: Alright, Francisco will be answering first for Lynn's team. Alright Carol, start us off with our first question.

Carol: Gladly.

 **1st question**

 **When I first saw my girl, I though she was...….?**

(cue game show music)

.

.

.

.

Done.

Lori: Alright, first up Polly (the big chinned girl rolled up first, as per the only thing she was wearing). What do you think Rusty though when he first saw you?

Polly: (thinking) What is,... 'radical'?

Rusty gulped and sweated as he turned over his board...

.

.

.

…. _**Scary!**_

Carol: Ooo, scary.

 **BEEEEP**

Lori: That sound means it was wrong, no points for you. Christina, you're up. (said brunette took the place of Polly) What do you think Chandler said?

Christina: He thought I looked bland.

Lori: Bland, let's see.

Chandler showed his board..

.

.

.

… _**Like every sitcom background character.**_

Lori: Like every sitcom background character, I'm sorry but that's not correct.

 **BEEP**

Carol: Leni?

Leni: (After switching with Christina) Hmm, what did Chaz think when he first saw me? I don't know, pizza I guess?

Chaz sheepishly held up his answer.

.

.

.

….. _**Pretty girl I would like to take out for pizza.**_

Carol: He said a pretty girl he would like to take out for pizza, judges? (asks into a headset) They're saying they'll accept that answer!

 **DING**

Lori: Lynn, what about you?

Lynn: Francy probably thought I looked... tough!

Francisco nervously held up his board.

.

.

… _**A loon.**_

Lori: He thought you looked like a loon.

 **BEEP**

Lynn had an offended look on her face as her tan skinned lover shrugged apologetically.

 **Results**

 **Polly: 0**

 **Christina: 0**

 **Leni: 1**

 **Lynn: 0**

Lori: And with that out of the way, right now Leni is in the lead in this challenge. Witch is strange.

Carol: Okay, next question.

 **2nd question**

 **What occupation do you see your girl in twenty years?**

(cue thinkin music, and Francisco handing the board to Hawk.).

.

.

.

.

Lori: Okay Polly, you're up. What do you think Rusty sees you as in in twenty years?

Polly: Pfft, easy. Champion roller blader!

Rusty let out a nervous chuckle before showing his answer.

.

.

.

.

… _**Smoking hot babe.**_

 **BEEP**

Lori: Oh, not even close.

Carol: That's not even an occupation.

Polly: (aggravated) Really man?!

Rusty blushes and shrugs.

Carol: Next, Christina?

Christina: Let me guess, his secretary?

Chandler turns his board over.

.

.

.

….. _**my personal assistant/trophy wife**_

Lori: Ooo, close but no.

 **BEEP**

Lori: Alright, Leni. Where do you think Chaz see's you in twenty years?

Leni: I don't know, I'm not a mind reader. Though if I had to guess, I'd say owning my own fashion company?

Chaz revealed his answer.

.

.

.

….. **_Fashion company owner_**

 **DING**

Lori: Wow, and another right answer for Leni. There's something I never thought I'd say, or say in a text. Lynn, what do you think Hawk's answer was.

Lynn: A personal trainer.

The girls raised an eyebrow at this, while Hawk showed what he wrote.

.

.

.

.

…. _ **personal trainer.**_

Lori: Personal trainer is correct!

 **DING**

 **Results**

 **Polly: 0**

 **Christina: 0**

 **Leni: 2**

 **Lynn: 1**

Lori: Okay, this is the last question. And to give the other girls a chance, this one will be worth _3_ points. So this can make or break your chances in the challenge. Carol, the question?

Carol: On it.

 **Question 3**

 **If you and your partner were at a nude, what would be your activity of choice? Besides sex.**

Everyone blushed at the question, and the boys carefully thought about their answers before they wrote them down. Hawk giving the board to Hank, then covering his crotch at the thought of a beach full of hot girls.

Lori: Okay, Polly. What's your answer, and let's hope you and Rusty match.

Polly: (blushes) Well, if I had to think of one answer for this. I would say, volleyball.

Rusty blushed while covering his growing erection with the board. He slowly but carefully turned it around.

.

.

.

.

….. **_Wrestling_**

Lori: You're a weirdo.

 **BEEP**

Carol: Okay, Christina you're up.

Christina: (rolls her eyes) Let me guess, he'd be checking out all the other hot naked girls?

Lori: Plausible considering who it is, but let's see.

Chandler had an offended look, but calmly turned his board around.

.

.

.

…. _ **relaxing on the sand**_

 **BEEP**

Lori: Wow, you were way off. Leni?

Leni: If Chaz and I were at any beach, we'd just play around in the ocean. Then maybe get a burger afterwards.

Chaz smiled as he showed his answer.

.

.

.

….. _**If Chaz and I were at any beach, we'd play around**_ _ **in the ocean. Then a burger afterwards.**_

Carol: Awe, he got it all word for word.

 **DING**

Lori: He's a keeper Leni, don't let him go.

Leni nodded.

Lori: Lynn?

Lynn: Well, since I'm totally gonna lose at this point. I'm guessing surfing.

Hank showed what he wrote.

.

.

.

…. **_learn to surf_**

Lori: Learn to surf.

 **DING**

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

Lori: And that sound means it's the end of the challenge.

Carol: According to the results, with a perfect score of 5! Ladies and gentlemen, surprisingly the winner of Match Your Mate is... LENI LOUD!

Leni went wide eyed as the crowd cheered for her.

Leni: Wait, I won? I WON!

She squealed as she hopped out of the ring and tackled Chaz and crashed her lips on his.

Lori: We have so much more action for during the coming chapters. Next time, we will have a exhibition match and then the other first round losers will compete in the second challenge to determine who else will compete in the first match of the quarterfinals.

Carol: The Fight for the Link continues, next!

 **(intermission)**


	14. Quarterfinals: 1st Match Determined

_**1st Match: six man tag team match. Rusty, Chandler, and Chaz vs. Francisco, Hawk, and Hank.**_

We return to the break to the first match of the night. In one corner stood Chandler with Rusty and Chaz on the apron, and in the opposite corner stood Francisco with Hank and Hawk in the other corner. Each team had their respective ladies at ringside supporting them, or just Lynn in the case of the latter team. The referee for this match was friend of Lori and Leni's Becky, who wore a zebra striped loose tank top and dark short shorts called for the bell to start the match.

(Ding, ding, ding)

Lisa: We return from the break and we have a little exposition match made during the skip. This was supposed to be a simple tag team match with the four rebounds of night 1, but thanks to Lynn's other boys it's now a six man affair.

Darcy: In the blue corner we have Chandy starting things off for his team, and Francy for his team.

Lincoln: If I were Chandler, Rusty, and Chaz I would not let Francisco tag out. Because he has two massive behemoths as partners, which Lynn had obtained when they tried to invade the tournament and assault Lynn after she sustained a leg injury. But even when she's hurt, Lynn doesn't bow to anyone.

As the commentators were commentating, Chandler and Francisco locked up. Francisco being the more experienced in sports got the advantage earlier on as he tried to wrestle the auburn red head, but Chandler rolls out of it and catches Francisco in a headlock. Who just pushes him off into the ropes and catches with a back body drop- but Chandler lands on his feet. As Francisco turns around Chandler catches him with a monkey flip- but Francisco also lands on his feet. Both displays of athletic ability brings up some cheers from the audience, even impressing Christina and Lynn and ringside. Though only a little from the former.

Lincoln: Wow, who would have thought that someone can match Francisco in terms of agility? Much less Chris of all.

Lisa: His name is Chandler.

Lincoln: I know, it's payback for calling me "Larry".

Francisco does a 'come at me, bro' gesture to Chandler, but the dark red head just shook his head and tagged in Chaz. The crowd ooh'd at the size comparison, to Francisco he looked like a giant. Granted he was facing a 295lb high school senior. He shook off the shock and started raining shots on the rotund man's gut, which didn't even faze Chaz.

Darcy: Mr. Chaz not even flinching at the punches.

Lisa: The excess in mass in the 'Chaz' subject seems to give him a natural padding to resist the jock's attacks.

Chaz: (shrugs as Francisco kept punching in vain) This actually kind of tickles.

Francisco stopped the punches and went for a dropkick, with his opponent not even moving an inch. He went for another dropkick, with very little difference in results. He then bounced off the ropes to get a little more power, but he got caught by the larger Chaz. Who slammed Francisco with a hard body slam, Chaz then followed up with a senton right into the ribs. Francisco coughed after having nearly 300lbs fall right onto his chest, he pulled himself to his corner and tagged in Hank. The crowd looked in anticipation when two of the biggest competitors in this match stared down.

Lisa: Hank now tagged in, let's see what he has to offer.

Lincoln: From my personal experience, Hank was the more composed one compared to Hawk.

The stare down didn't last long, the two giants started to exchanged shots. Chaz had a few inches over Hank, so he was able to push the dark skinned brute to the ropes. He then Irish whipped him off the ropes, they collided with shoulder thrusts but neither of them budged. Hank went off the ropes again, but Chaz countered with a back body drop. As Hank got up on one knee Chaz went for a kick, but Hank dodged it and tried for a school-boy rollup.

1.

Chaz kicks out.

Hank then stomped on the back of Chaz's head, then followed it up with a discus elbow shot- nope Chaz ducks and hits a belly-to-back suplex.

Lisa: Chaz out at 1 in the first pinfall of the match.

Hank pulled himself to his corner and tags in Hawk, who came in with an intense look in his eyes. Chaz just got back to his feet before he was attacked by a barrage of heavy hits to the gut and face.

Darcy: Hawk now in, and pounding away at Chaz like pizza dough.

Hawk then drives the high school senior into the corner and delivered shoulder thrusts to his gut, Leni grimacing at the punishment her boyfriend was taking. Hawk then started delivering knees as Becky tried to break it up.

1.

2.

3.

4.

Hawk then delivered a huge belly-to-belly overhead suplex across the ring, stopping the count.

Lincoln: Holy moly, Hawk with a huge overhead suplex on a near 300lb man. He also played the ref's 5-count, if he kept up the attacks while Chaz was on the ropes he'd get disqualified.

Chaz pulled himself up in the corner. Hawk went for an avalanche splash in the corner, but Chaz moves out of the way leaving Hawk to crash into the turnbuckle. Chaz then tagged in Chandler who rushes into the ring and delivered a running knee to the face of Hawk, he followed it up with another running knee. As he went for a third Hawk caught him and delivered a powerbomb.

Hawk then dragged Chandler to his corner and tagged in his bro Hank, and the two giants proceeded to stomp away on the boy as the referee started her count.

1.

2.

3.

4.

They both ceased as Hawk stepped out of the ropes, Hank then lifted Chandler up in a spinebuster position as Francisco tagged himself in. The smallest of Lynn's lovers springboarded off the ropes and delivered a blockbuster as Hank performed a spinebuster, Francisco went for the cover after the combo.

1.

2.

Chandler kicks out.

Lisa: Spine/block buster combo, for a two count.

Darcy: What timing for Francy to hook his arms around Chandy's neck as Mr. Hank slammed him spine first into the mat.

Francisco then put Chandler in a headlock, driving the forearm underneath the former popular red head's neck. Francisco then bridged his hips up to apply more pressure, Chandler trying to alleviate the strain on his throat. He had it in for a few seconds before Chandler pushed himself up with his more athletic foe still holding onto him. Chandler then landed some hard shots the gut of Francisco, but the jock slammed him down again and tags in Hank. The dark skinned brute then bounced off the ropes looking for a splash, but Chandler rolls out of the way at the last second.

Lincoln: Ooh, no water in the pool. Chandler needs to make a tag to the more fresh Chaz.

Darcy: What about Rusty?

The commentators stared for a few seconds before laughing uncontrollably.

Lisa: Oh please, he can't do anything right.

Lincoln: Yeah, I've seen him faint from a baby corgi bark.

Chandler pulls himself to the corner and tags in Chaz as Hank tags in Hawk, both big guys step in the ring. Chaz then rushes Hawk with a running dropkick that sends the mohawked kid hard into the turnbuckle.

Darcy: Holy smoke, Chazzy with a running dropkick! That's like getting kicked by a T-rex, fun fact the tyrannosaurus rex was acclaimed to be 40 feet tall and can bite with up to 12,814 pounds per square inch. (Lincoln just stares in confusion) Lisa's been giving me private tutoring lessons in paleontology. Along with geology, meteorology, entomology, biology, medical terminology, neuropsychology, and proctology. Just to name a few ologies.

Lincoln: I'm surprised you what most of those are- wait what was that last one?

Lisa: Lincoln focus on the action.

During their conversation Francisco tried to do a springboard attack, but Chaz caught him with a headbutt that sent him out of the ring. Chaz then bounced off the ropes to clothesline Hawk over the top rope to the floor. He then stepped out of the ring on the south side as the crowd was starting to cheer, as they have seen a certain monster among men do this before. Chaz then took a running start in the counter clockwise direction and nailed Francisco with a running shoulder tackle that made him do a complete 450 backflip into the barricade.

Lincoln: Sweet tea on a Tuesday! That was like getting runover by a speeding train.

Lisa: Chaz showing homage to Adam Scherr, or most people know him as WWE superstar Braun Strowman.

Chaz then turned around to see Hank getting up at ringside before running full speed with another running shoulder tackle that takes down Hank, he then continued till he was on the other side of the ring where ran right over Hawk sending him nearly flying into the front row.

Darcy: Mr. Chaz taking out everyone!

Chaz then quickly drags Hawk back into the ring before following suit, he then hoisted the hefty boy with a questionable hair style and dropped him with a running powerslam.

Lisa: Chaz with Strowman's signature running powerslam, this could be it.

But then out of nowhere Francisco came in with a springboard dropkick to the face of the overweight senior, sending him right into his own corner. Francisco was then met with clothesline from Chandler that sent both of them out into the ring. All the girls at ringside were beside themselves at the action from all the combatants, except for one.

Rusty, the acne plagued tween of Lincoln's friends, was the only one left standing. The crowd on their feet as he contemplated tagging out the dazed Chaz, Polly with a look concern and anticipation on her face.

Lincoln: Guys, guys look! Rusty's the only one left, he's still standing.

Lisa: And from the lack of participation in this match up, my calculations say that Rusty is the freshest kid in this match up.

Rusty hesitant to tag himself in, but the crowd chanting for him to do it. He then looked at Polly, who reluctantly gave him a silent 'go'. He nodded as he tagged himself in, the crowd on their feet as he ascended the top rope. When he got to the top he steadied himself before launching a diving senton to the heart of Hawk, he then delivered a step up enziguri to Hank he was getting on the apron.

Darcy: Senton and kick by Rusty.

Lisa: That's two more moves I expected him to pull off.

Rusty then climbed the opposite corner of his to the tope rope, giving a salute up to a certain Macho Man in the sky before jumping off with a huge elbow drop. The point of the elbow landing square on the chest of Hawk.

Rusty hooks the leg.

1.

.

.

.

.

2.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

(Ding, ding, ding)

Lincoln: It's over! Rusty got the pin! Rusty got the pin!

The crowd gave the match a good ovation. Rusty just looked shocked at himself before he was tackled by a joyous Polly, along with his teammates and their girlfriends.

Bobby: Here are your winners: Chaz, Chandler, and Rusty Spokes.

Lisa: For a while now, this looked more like a handicapped match. But I can say what I hardly ever say, I'm surprised.

The winners had their hands raised, and got a little kiss on the cheek from their ladies. Though Christina was a little reluctant, but she and Chandler still blushed. Hawk was pulled out of the ring by a stoic but sadden Hank, he was then approached by a not-so happy Lynn who had her arms crossed over her chest while holding up her crutches. Francisco then joined his fellow losers under her wrath, he then lowly chuckled.

Francisco: Sorry Lynn, we were close. Hehehe.

Hank: Oh forget dude, close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. We are so in the dog house.

Lynn then softly chuckled.

Lynn: Well you tried, one of your opponents is a literal high school student and weighs more than all of you combined.

Hawk: (relieved) So you're not mad at us.

Lynn: Oh I'm furious, which means no sex for a week. (the guys groaned at the eventual blue balls) Now carry me to the back, but watch those hands.

They complied as Francisco carried her crutches and Hank carried Lynn bridal style, while Hawk sulked behind kicking himself for getting pinned by a weany.

(Later)

 **Stockgirl Shooter**

Lori: Well what a way to start off the show, now to determine who will choose the participant that will face Leni's choice in the next chapter. We actually set up a little game that called: Stockgirl shooter. Carol, explain how the game works.

Carol: The rules are simple, each girl will attempt to toss a roll of toilet paper into this shopping cart. (pushes a shopping cart along the track) But the cart will be moving, the girl who sinks the most TP into the cart before it crosses the finish line wins.

Lori: Alright competing in this challenge are the girls who lost in night 2. Haiku, Giggles, Beatrix, Girl Jordan, Lana, and Paige.

The crowd cheered as the eliminated girls waved to them, all naked of course. Some wolf-whistled to Beatrix and her grown up body, much to the scorn of the younger girls.

Lori: Okay first up, Haiku. Get in position. (The goth girl complied as she stands in front of a long table covered in TP rolls). When I say go, Carol will push the cart 100 meters and you will try to get as much TP as you can in the cart before she crosses the red yellow tape. Are you ready?

Haiku: (grabs a roll) Readier than Jason Voorhees at a rave, that's where the most victims are.

Lori: Okay, and...

GO!

(One by one, each girl had their turn in tossing TP into the cart. Some missing, some making it)

Lori: Okay, after six girls. Only one can win. In sixth place with 12 rolls, is...…. Girl Jordan. In fifth place with 14 rolls its...…. Beatrix. Tied for _third and fourth_ with 17 each, we have...…. _Giggles and Haiku_! And in _**first**_ place, with a record score of 926. The winner is...

.

.

.

.

…... _ **LANA!**_

The sole Loud sister cheered and hollered as her fans celebrated, she then ran up the bleachers to high five every fan in attendance. And some slaps on the butt from the boys in her class.

Lori: Alright I would like Leni to join me and Lana here on the field, the rest of you hit the showers where your mates are waiting for you.

The girls who didn't win all headed back as Leni came by and joined her sisters on a bench, the cold wet steel met their warm fleshy bums.

Lori: Alright girls, as the winners of the challenges you get to determine the first match up in the quarter finals. Meaning you each get to pick one girl left in the competition, and they will face off in the next chapter.

Leni: Oh, easy. Do Leni!

Lori facepalmed.

Lana: Uh, Leni you're already eliminated.

Leni: (goes wide eyed) Oh right, then how about Carol?

Lori: Not even participating.

Leni: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~

Lori rolls her eyes and turns to her other sister.

Lori: Lana, who do you pick?

Lana: (Hummed to herself) Well, they're all tough in their own right. But one person I would like to win the whole thing, is as tough as they come. My girl will be the one that knocked me out of the running, Ronnie Anne!

The crowd cheered at the picked, said girl snickered at a monitor in the back.

Lori: Huh, going for the favorites early. Leni, did you finally decide on one. Remember, someone who is already in the quarterfinals.

Leni: Okay, surely this one fits that description. Tilly!

Lori: (eyebrow raised) You mean Tabby?

Leni: Oh yeah, her too.

Lori: (shrugs) Okay folks, the first quarterfinal match will be between the young brit musician Tabby, and the Heart and Soul of Mexico Ronnie Anne. But first, a little something for all you food lovers.

 **Ever felt the days when you're hungry and you just don't want another frozen dinner, or you can't be bothered to go to the store for your own meals?**

 **Lisa: Well don't worry, all that can be fixed by Blue Apron!**

 **(shows Darcy in a little blue apron at a tiny oven)**

 **Lisa: An online service that delivers seasonal recipes to create perfectly homecooked meals, with a wide variety of delicacies and low monthly payments why wait to know how it feels to cook and taste something made with your own two hands. Comes with instructions so simple even a four year old can read it and follow it in no time.**

 **Darcy: This beef wellington only took 15 minutes! (takes a bite, and is blown away at the taste) It tastes like my cat!**

 **Lisa: Go online today and get the first three months free, that's /LoudHouse.**

 **First quarterfinal match: Ronnie Anne vs. Tabby.**

 **Stipulation: ?**


	15. Quarterfinals Match 1

_**Quarterfinals Match: Ronnie Anne Vs. Tabby**_

(Ding, Ding, Ding)

Bobby: The following contest, is a casket match in the quarterfinals of the Fight for the Link tournament. Now in this match there are no pinfalls, submissions, disqualifications or countouts. The only way to win, is to incapacitate your opponent and get them in the casket, then shut the lid completely. Whoever puts their opponent in the casket first will move on to the semi finals.

The crowd cheered at the introduction, and the black casket the was placed on the east side of the ring.

Lisa: You heard the rules which are simple enough, no need to continuously repeat the rules like the WWE commentators have a terrible habit of doing.

Lincoln: It's true.

Suddenly the speakers started playing rock and roll music, and out came the first fighter to advance to the quarterfinals.

Bobby: Introducing first, from London England... TABBY MUNK!

The young rocker was doing a wicked air guitar solo at the start of the ramp, she wore a light purple tight fitting one piece swimsuit and black arm bands and knee pads. She continued to riff as she made her way to the ring, until she climbed up the ropes and threw out the devil horns as she bobbed her head to the music. The crowd following suit, she then did a front flip landing on her feet before doing an air-piano on the south side ropes.

Darcy: Friend of Luna Loud, who couldn't compete in this tournament unfortunately, looks ready to win this whole thing. And you can see why she's the crowd favorite in this match.

Lisa: Maybe, but she has a tough road ahead of her. Starting with her opponent tonight.

Bobby: And her opponent...

(cue CFO$: Bruseirweight)

The crowd heard some drum banging and an sweet guitar rift, which gave off a mixed reaction for who was coming out. Some fans love her, and some want Tabby to advance past her. And outcomes...

.

.

….. no one?

The crowd was then silent after no one came out for a good thirty minutes, Tabby had stopped her pacing and looked concerned.

Lisa: Huh, that's atypical.

Bobby:...… and her opponent?

(cue CFO$: Brusierweight)

The crowd awaited the owner of the music for the tournament to come out, but no one came.

Lincoln: Uh what's going on? Where's Ronnie? She's supposed to be out here, I wonder what's up.

Darcy: You think it's some pre-match jitters or something?

Lincoln: Nah, Ronnie Anne doesn't back down from anyone.

Just then Lisa got a call on her phone, she grabbed it from her desk. "Lisa's office, Lisa speaking."

"DUDE! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"

Lisa: (Shocked) WHAT!? (Grabs Lincoln) LINCOLN THERE'S AN EMERGENCY! (drags Lincoln to the backstage area, leaving Darcy alone at the table.

Darcy: Hehehe, a small mishap folks. Until we resort this, enjoy this video of an old man screaming at a stop sign (presses a button on a tablet, which displays the video on the big screen).

The crowd laughed as the old guy kept blowing his lid at the inanimate object.

(Meanwhile)

Lisa had pulled Lincoln through the halls of Royal Woods High, the middle sibling couldn't figure out what made the smart sister so unhinged. Until they had ran into Luna and Sam, whom were of some girls who didn't compete in this tournament, carrying an injured looking Ronnie Anne. Lincoln went wide-eyed and sadden from her conditions, and she looked to be unconscious.

"RONNIE! What happened to her?" Lincoln stressed.

"I don't know dude, we found her in the girls locker room. Someone must have attacked her while she was getting ready, because it looked like a Mick Swagger hotel room after a concert." Luna replied while holding the little Latina girl.

"We're taking her to the nurse to have her checked, but we called Dr. Santiago and she'll be here soon.." Sam said, which sort of relieved some of Lincoln's concern. "But I don't think she can compete in the match right now, so what now?"

Lisa wracked her brain for ideas, "My best guess is to have one of the other girls fight Tabby, I'll go call the author and get his thoughts on this. Until then," she then pressed a button on her headset "Lori, Carol. Take over commentary with Darcy, I'll explain after the match."

(back in the arena)

The two 17 year old blondes had just joined the commentary booth with Darcy, still clad in their bikinis. After greeting the adorable friend of Lisa's they put the headsets on. Meanwhile Tabby was pacing around in the ring, waiting for her challenger. It was clear to the British born rocker that something happen to her original opponent Ronnie Anne, but what that was she has no idea.

Lori: We would like to apologize people, this match was scheduled to be between Tabby and Ronnie Anne in the quarterfinals. But if you had just read the text above Ronnie Anne was literally attacked and is unable to compete at the moment.

Carol: More on this story as the night develops folks, but in the mean time me and Lori are taking over for Lisa and Linky on commentary. This match will take place, but Tabby will have to face a new foe.

Darcy: I hope Ronnie's okay.

As Tabby paced around the ring, she suddenly heard a loud gong. The lights then went out, leaving the field in total darkness. Some of the fans pulled their phones to use as flashlights. Just then they heard ominous music and blue smoke started to form around the entrance ramp.

(Ain't no Grave, by Johnny Cash)

 _ **There ain't no grave**_

 _ **Can hold my, body down**_

 _ **There ain't no grave**_

 _ **Can hold my, body down**_

Lori: Oh dear.

Darcy: I'm scared! (clings onto Lori, whom pats her gently on the head.)

 _ **When I hear that trumpet sound**_

 _ **I'm gonna rise up out of the ground**_

 _ **Ain't no grave**_

 _ **Can hold my, body down**_

Everyone gave a loud ovation to the song and the figure that appeared on the entrance in the smoke. A young pale girl with tar hair that hid her eyes in a dark drench coat, and a familiar black hat.

Bobby: Introducing her opponent (shrugs), Lucy Loud!

Lori: So it will be the Scream Queen replacing the injured Ronnie Anne, and I know she's happy at the stipulation. She loves coffins, but this one she might not want to be in.

Lucy stares out into the crowd, then the corners of her lips slightly rise at the coffin at ringside. Putting people in coffins, count her in. She then hauntingly glides across the smoke that carried her to the ring.

 _ **Well look way down the river**_

 _ **And what do you think I see?**_

 _ **I see a band of angels**_

 _ **And they're, coming after me**_

 _ **Ain't no grave**_

 _ **Can hold my, body down**_

By the time the song had ceased, Lucy was standing on the northwest corner of the ring. She discarded her trench coat to reveal her pale white eight year old body, she then slowly removed her hat before setting it down in the corner. Tabby was in the corner opposite of her, even though she wasn't the intended opponent she would bring everything she has against Lucy. Although she was a little scared of her, Tabby got into a battle stance while Lucy just stood there like a statue. The referee Becky called for the bell to be rung.

(Ding, ding, ding)

Tabby quickly charged at the goth girl, but Lucy sidestepped her sending the rocker into the corner. Lucy then started nailing hard shots to Tabby's gut before delivering a hard knife-edge chop to her chest, the sound of the impact shot through the audience. Tabby stumbled out of the corner holding her chest, but Lucy bounced of the ropes and delivered a bulldog.

Lori: The action starting quick here, and Lucy already has control of the pace.

Lucy then wrapped her arms around Tabby and deadlifted her up into a powerbomb position, once she was on her shoulders Tabby started raining shots on the goth's head. She then slid right out of the grasp of Lucy and gave her a wicked uppercut to the jaw, she followed it up with a couple chops and fists before delivering an Irish whip into the corner. Tabby then gave her a running uppercut before bouncing off the opposite corner and hitting a running clothesline, she went for another one but Lucy caught her arm and wrenched it.

Lucy then got a wicked smile before twisting arm more and started climbing up the turnbuckle, some Undertaker fans recognize this move as Lucy tightrope walked halfway across the south side ropes before bringing down an axhandle into her shoulder blade.

Carol: A little Old School for all the wrestling fans out there, made famous by the Undertaker.

Darcy: Who had the longest streak of anyone of wins at WrestleMania! (frowns) Until Brock Lesnar came along.

Lori: Fucking Lesnar.

Lucy then called for the casket to be open, which an ref did as she started rolling Tabby to the open casket. But she grabbed onto the ropes before she got pushed in, Lucy kicked at the rock star before Tabby stood up on the apron. The little brit blocked a punch before giving her a huge step kick to the side of her head. Knocking Lucy back a couple feet before Tabby quickly climbed the top left turnbuckle and nailed a missile dropkick knocking Lucy to the ground as the casket closed.

Lori: Lucy nearly had the match won, but Tabby is still in this match with a huge flying dropkick.

Tabby then called for the casket to be open as she picked up Lucy, as the casket opened she tried to throw Lucy out of the ring and into it but Lucy grabbed the ropes before she can fall in. She then charged to the ropes, bouncing off them straight towards Lucy- but Lucy caught her by the throat. Lucy then lifted her up and clammed her down with a chokeslam, she then landed a springboard rolling senton to Tabby.

Carol: Lucy with a chokeslam, lifting a fairly larger foe than herself.

Darcy: And a high flying move, she has everything!

Lucy then picked up Tabby and delivered a body slam, then another, and a third. She then pulled the rocker up, but got caught with a jaw-breaker by Tabby. She then retaliates with some punches to the face of Lucy, she then whips her off the ropes and into a dropkick that sends her to the outside on the south side ropes. Tabby then nailed a suicide dive driving Lucy into the barricade, Tabby then goes back into the ring and pulls off another suicide dive that nearly sent Lucy into the front row. Tabby then throws Lucy face first into the ring post, then into the steel stairs, and then back into ring before starting to climb the top rope on the top right turnbuckle. The crowd rallying behind Tabby as Lucy stagger back to her feet

Lori: Wow, Tabby with a full head of steam is back into the match.

Carol: Yep, two dives and tossing Lucy into the ringpost and the stairs. Now she's going high risk.

Darcy: GO TABBY! (waves a little Tabby flag)

Tabby steadies herself on the top rope before jumping off with a crossbody and nails it- but Lucy rolls through!

Lori: Lucy rolling through the crossbody, that's undead strength right there.

Lucy then shifts Tabby so that she was in like a standing 69, and then just drives Tabby headfirst with a tombstone piledriver. The impact sent shockwaves through the field as Tabby falls limp to the mat, Lucy then called for the casket to open and started dragging Tabby to it. She then pushes the little rocker out of the ring, but she grabs the ropes as her bottom half is now inside the casket.

Darcy: Tabby is still fighting, after that Undertaker move she's still fighting!

Lori: But how much does she have left?

Lucy tried to kick her in but Tabby blocked them and elbowed her, she tried to get back into the ring but then got caught in a hell's gate submission hold in the ropes. Lucy's legs wrapped tightly around the neck of the miniature Rockstar as she dangled over the middle rope.

Lori: Hell's Gate! Tabby's locked in the Gates!

Carol: And with no rope breaks she can't do anything.

Darcy: Lucy just choking the life out of Tabby.

Tabby flailed her legs around, trying to find some stable footing as her vision starts to fade. She tried to punch the midsection of Lucy but she didn't even flinch and locked the legs tighter, Tabby tried to pulled herself out of the hold. She started seeing stars as her face went blue, she was gasping for any signs of oxygen until she eventually passes out. When her eye lids went shut Lucy released the hold letting the unconscious Tabby fall right into the open casket, Lucy smiled as she closed the lid sealing the victory for her.

(DING, DING, DING)

"Ain't No Grave" played again to a mixed reaction from the crowd, some fans disappointed that Tabby was gone so soon.

Bobby: Here's you're winner, LUCY LOUD!

Lori: It was too much. She was just not ready for it.

Darcy: Tabby was preparing for Ronnie Anne, but now Lucy is one step closer to Linky's heart. But isn't she his sister?

Lori: I'll explain later Darcy.

Lucy just sighed as the crowd was split with cheers and boos, she almost felt a little guilty. She just silently left the ring and headed back to the locker room with no words. The referee opened up the casket to reveal a gasping Tabby, who once she regain her breath looked down in defeat. She was then given a standing ovation from her supporters, she smiled and threw up the goats before getting out of the casket and walked up the entrance way. Just then she was stopped by Lisa.

Lisa: Tabby, tonight didn't exactly go as plan for any of us here tonight. What are your thoughts?

Tabby: Well mate, I was supposed to duke it out with that touch birch Ronalda. But then she got attacked and I had to fight Little Miss Freaky at the last second, I'm not one to make excuses and I don't plan too. But this proves I must be ready for anything, including the unexpected.

Lisa: Tabby, though you may not have won. You still get a few consolation prizes, a check for $1000 (hands her the check), a Lincoln Plush doll (hands Tabby a tiny stuffed Lincoln, who cuddles it to her chest), and if you head to the auditorium you will find a rebound ready for you.

Tabby nodded and went back into the school, leaving Lisa at the entrance.

Lisa: Well folks, the quarterfinals are up to a rather shaky start. Though she wasn't scheduled this early, Lucy crept her way into the semifinals. Next time we will have a medical update on Ronnie Anne, and we'll continue with more quarterfinal action.

(with Tabby)

The black haired girl with a light purple streak grumbled as she walked through the halls, she shed her outfit leaving her stark as she reached her destination. She sighed as she set her prizes by her discarded outfit, she clasped the doorknob with a twist before entering. She chuckled when she saw who was waiting for her on a farm style make-shift bed on the stage.

"Howdy."


	16. Ronnie Anne Update and Match 2 Intros

_**Ronnie Anne medical update, and quarterfinals update**_

The medical team for the tournament, Nurse Patty and Mrs. Santiago stepped out of the office. They each let out a sigh as they Lincoln and Lisa stepped up to them. Lincoln with a worried expression painted on his face, "How is she? Is Ronnie Anne okay?" Lincoln asked. It hurt him that someone got so hurt they may be pulled from the tourney, especially if it was Ronnie Anne. She may be the toughest girl he knows, but he was still scared for the worst.

Mrs. Santiago removed her nurse's hat, "Well, she suffered three broken ribs, a torn ACL, and two broken fingers. Luckily there were no internal injuries, she's currently resting right now. But she might not fully recovered till after the tournament, which is a real shame."

"We're sorry about your friend, but what's gonna happen in the tournament now?" Patty asked.

Lisa adjusted her glasses as she looked over some papers, "From the orders of the author himself, here's what's gonna happen. The next match up will be between Stella and Lola in a Leather Strap match, then it will be a triple threat Ladder match with DiMartino, Luan, and Maggie. And in tonight's main even, the final girl to advance to semi's will be determined in a long standing tradition in the WWE."

"You don't mean?" Patty asked.

"Oh I mean, Lincoln?"

Lincoln beamed, "The last girl to advance will be decided, in a thirty girl Royal Rumble match."

Mrs. S questioned, "Thirty girls? Do we even have that many?"

"Just leave that to me." Lisa affirmed the matriarch of the Santiagos. "Let's get going Lincoln, or we'll miss the next match up."

"Okay, though I wish I knew who would attack Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said as he and Lisa left the two adults, he then got a dark look in his eyes "So that when I find them, I will end them." he darkly said, Lisa inched away from the dark aura emanating from Lincoln's fury. But none of them saw the dark figures in the far corner of the hallway, before they vanished.

 _ **Quarterfinals Leather Strap Match: Stella vs. Lola**_

Lori: You heard it here first, the Fight for the Link will be hosting it's own Royal Rumble match. What do you think will happen Carol?

Carol: Lots of things, you never know what to expect from that match in the WWE.

Darcy: What's a Royal Rumble?

Lori: You'll learn the rules when we get there, but first let's get to the second quarterfinals match.

The camera then shows the ring with four light stations on each corner, one green light and one pink light.

(ding, ding, ding)

Bobby: The following contest is a Leather Strap match in the quarterfinals of the Fight for the Link! In this match, the two participants will look to tag all four corners of the ring, and have all four of their designated lights activated. But they will both be restraint to each other with a leather strap. The first girl to tag all four corners, will move on to the semifinals.

(cue, IO Shirai's theme)

Bobby: Introducing first, from Beaverton... Stella.

The latest girl added to the Loud House cast had the same outfit she had from her first match, but now a shade of grey. She took the same running start and flip into the ring, she then ascended the top rope and struck a nice pose. She then slowly removed the mask she was wearing, and threw into the crowd for a waving fan with an 'NXT' shirt.

Bobby: And her opponent...

(Cue, 'Like a Lady' (Lacey Evans theme)

 _ **So traditional**_

 _ **It's unconditional**_

The crowd then saw a little pink jeep roll onto the entrance carpet, at the wheel was a small dirty blonde haired princess in a nice coat with an umbrella.

Bobby: Making her way to the ring, the Queen of Mean...… Lola Loud!

Lori: It's Stella and Lola, a Leather Strap match in the quarterfinals of the Fight for the Link tournament, right after these messages.

While this was going on, a lone figure was seen up on the roof of the school. Looking through a pair of binoculars, in a dark hoodie. They pulled out a walkie talkie, _"All is in place, wait for the signal if things go awry."_

TBC


	17. Announcment

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. With everything else going on, I think its best if I just cut things. I want to give you guys a definite winner here, so I'm thinking of just rewriting this tournament. So here's what I'm thinking, instead of a one on one style tournament. How about I have every girl along with some that weren't selected, in a huge battle royal? That would be a little less complicated.**

 **Whatever happened here will be void in the reiteration, I'll work out the details later.**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyye.**


End file.
